


Fate/Oedipus Complex 第二部分：傲慢

by Everything_was (Arnold_Kolmogrov)



Series: Fate/Oedipus Complex [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Epic, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 99,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold_Kolmogrov/pseuds/Everything_was
Summary: 追忆过去的流放者于此做出抉择，骄慢狂妄的王者于此付出代价。
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Fate/Oedipus Complex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一幕 在娜斯塔霞·菲拉波夫娜的生日晚会上

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyodor Dostoyevsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fyodor+Dostoyevsky).



> 各位观众，如下的故事纯属虚构，如有雷同纯属作者本人抄袭。这个无聊的故事只是为了博人一笑，故而各位无需对这些神经质的可怜人抱有任何的同情，若是觉得他们实在是不可理喻那实在是再正常不过。如果能以他们的不幸使您露出幸灾乐祸的一乐，那真是皆大欢喜。如果您不喜欢这出剧目，那喝倒彩倒也只能是作者和演员的愚钝所致。见谅，见谅。但是无论您有何意见都可畅所欲言。喝彩吧！喝彩吧！为滑稽的被生活玩弄的丑角献上臭鸡蛋和烂番茄！只要您能够获得快乐，又哪怕洪水滔天？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于本幕之中，被侮辱与被损害的人们祈求终结

（卫宫家，远坂樱和卫宫士郎坐于桌前，面对面。桌上的茶已经凉了。Lancer盘腿坐在墙边，眯着眼睛听着对话）

远坂樱是第一次在白天以客人身份正式拜访卫宫家，之前卫宫士郎的报告让她有些担忧。间桐凛的手上没有令咒的痕迹，但她毫无疑问已经知道了圣杯战争的事情，但是与此同时则坚持装作不知道的样子，找出种种理由停留在原本的作息规律内。然而今天白天的骚动还让他们一时缓不过神，因此就连卫宫士郎也无法确切的预测间桐凛接下来的行为。两人只好到卫宫家开作战会议。

今日的卫宫府有些冷清，藤姐去扫墓了，据说是给卫宫士郎的父亲。樱知道卫宫切嗣这个名字在魔术师当中意味着什么，绮礼告诉过她，因此她并没有在士郎向她坦白他的身份的时候露出过多的惊讶。士郎简单地陈述了一下自己的魔术训练情况，并感谢她帮助自己调整回路，对此她回答：“去谢我那个遮遮掩掩的弓兵就行。”士郎有些困惑，于是她只好解释说自己的从者是个魔术师，既然懂得魔术回路的调整，很有可能是近代人。现在既然知道他能够拥有复数宝具的高火力，那么暂时也就不那么关心他的真实身份。柳洞寺之战的惨痛结果现在还压在他们的胸口。他们先是简短地交换了一下情报，从言语中，卫宫士郎显露出他对于caster御主对于自己从者的冷漠的不满：“那家伙，自己的从者为了保护他死了却只是觉得她没用。自我中心也要有个限度。”但是最后，话题还是转移到那个在他们心头萦绕不去的人身上。

他们谈到了间桐凛。

士郎：所以照片的来源是间桐慎二，但他说这是被凛胁迫的

樱：那家伙电脑技术不错，照片处理地看上去就像偷拍的一样，正好掩盖了瑕疵。但是……

士郎：（略带烦躁）但是这没有道理，为什么她要这么做？

樱：（表情镇定，但是声音急躁）我想是为了传递信息，或者就是她打算破罐子破摔了。我不知道。

（archer实体化出现，，一言不发，靠在墙上闭着眼睛低头思索）

卫宫：会不会是因为……间桐脏砚？

樱：大张旗鼓地在学校搞出这种丑闻，这种吸引眼球的事不是他的作风，除非他——（面色变得惊恐起来）

卫宫：（慌张地）怎么了？

樱：他说不定认为现在没有伪装的必要了。他肯定已经知道了你是御主，所以把你……不对，我想错了。如果他想要利用你肯定会让凛想办法直接暗示控制你，但是她不仅没有这么做，反而——

（蜂鸣声想起，两人立刻抬起头，跑向前门，Lancer已经先一步抵达了门口，saber和间桐凛上，saber带着头盔）

Saber：瞧瞧，甚至不用我费心去找，所有的玩家都到齐了。（向凛示意）接下来就靠你自己了，毕竟这是你选择的道路，我没有反对的资格。好久不见，这边的这位Lancer，还有archer也在，今天真是个好日子。幸好我不是过来打架的，否则非得被你们两个给干掉。

Lancer：（冷酷地）是什么让你觉得你在这里不会受到攻击呢？saber。

Saber：（即答）没有。因为你们两个现在都在这里当然，我虽然没有十足的信心在你们的地盘上赢你们，但是不输大概还是能做到的吧。毕竟我对我的御主可是很有信心的，而不像你。因此我想，能够阻止你们的，也就只有你们的御主了吧。我说的没错吧，卫宫士郎？

士郎：这是……怎么回事？

凛：这不是十分显然的吗？卫宫同学（加重），我和你一样是圣杯战争的御主，原本觉得你没有什么威胁，但是现在在我的saber报告了柳洞寺的情况之后，我觉得已经没有再和你们遮遮掩掩的价值了。来这里就是为了向二位知会一声，我就是间桐家的御主，已经没有必要再陪你们玩过家家了。该知道的情报我都已经知道了，那么也就是时候像个魔术师一样堂堂正正地宣战了。

Lancer：但是，你明明没有令咒……

凛：御三家知道吧，卫宫，那个恶心的神父肯定和你说了。如果你想不起来的话我就再提醒你一遍，远坂家提供地脉，爱因兹贝伦家提供圣杯，而间桐家，提供了令咒。作为令咒系统的创始者，我们在自己的令咒上面做点工作，让它在外观上隐藏不是十分简单的吗？

（Lancer对saber怒目而视，一言不发）

Archer：也就是说，你带着纯粹的开战布告来到这里，明明知道我们已经结了盟，却有信心全身而退吗？间桐的御主？

凛：你又是哪里来的信心呢？archer，之前在这里吃的苦头还不够多吗？还是说你打算用你那三脚猫功夫凭借你那点小诡计再糊弄糊弄？弄虚作假也就罢了，自欺欺人地以为数量优势就可以弥补内心当中缺憾的东西可就是痴人说梦了。你要是不能够意识到自己的自负的话，那可以说没有人是自负的了。怎么，不明白我在说什么吗？凭借复制的宝具来弥补质量的不足，这不就是你的长处吗？不管是科学家，魔术师，还是作家都好歹知道独创的必要性，但你却知道自己的才能不够，因此才不断修修补补来弥补。然而那终究不能够替代真正的——

Lancer：别太过分了，凛。之前我们把你当做客人来对待，你知道你现在的立场吗？你现在在敌人的领土上，却如此大言不惭，口无遮拦，但你的saber难道没有告诉你我的身份吗？他难道不知道这个行为多么愚蠢吗？现在你一拳难敌二手，难道你打算就这么全身而退吗？

凛：（面色不变，嘲笑地看着Lancer）是啊，我可是听说了很多呢，不懂人心的亡国之君。一厢情愿的功利主义者。还是说你打算否认你的失误？

（士郎看了眼Lancer，转向凛，正要开口，被Lancer打断）

Lancer：（愤怒的）你怎么敢？你有什么资格以旁观者的角度对我的事情评头论足？你觉得一点无关紧要的风凉话就可以——

凛：（声嘶力竭地）哦，我当然敢，亚瑟王，谁没有听说过您的大名？谁不知道赫赫威名的骑士王？完美之王，永恒之王，他们都这么称呼你，然后你的国家破灭了是什么原因？是天命！当然，我们都可以这么自欺欺人下去，就像那边因为自己的平庸被指出而说不出话只会发抖的那个废物archer一样。但是，重要的是这一点，那就是结果。因此，我十分确信，你现在有着十足的决心。从者对于我们来说是不同时代的逆旅之人，因此我们不在乎他们的生死，但是反过来说，来自其他时代的从者又为什么会在意我们的生死？就算你现在装得道貌岸然，用种种道德来标榜自己，然而到了真正做出抉择的时候你又怎么可能犹豫？你们这些追求美名的上位者通过如此这般的粉饰，把凡人犯下的会是罪恶的事情在你们手里扭曲成伟大的牺牲。（士郎的脸因为痛苦扭曲了）不管你的愿望是什么，但凡你下定决心追求它，你们这些所谓的英雄伟人没有一个会真正的顾忌自己的手段，要不怎么说神话传说要经过审查修订才能公之于众呢？你大可继续活在你的泡影中，亚瑟王，但是别忘了，你只不过是一个国王，就和别的国王一样。为了你的完美，你什么都可以抛弃，不管是自己的还是别人的！

樱：够了，你到底是来干什么的？要是说话的话说完了没有？你到底——

凛：我还有很多要说呢，远坂家的优等生，别以为你就会——

樱：（用魔术加强了声音，决绝地）可不要以为只有你一个可以享受打断别人的特权！（凛吓了一跳，眼光中露出一丝畏惧，但立刻消失了）我根本搞不明白你是怎么了，间桐学姐。是，我承认，在学校的时候你就从来不是个令人喜欢的人，可我也从来没有可以讨厌起来你。不，倒不如说是我不能容忍自己讨厌你。但是你听听你自己说的话，你简直就是彻底疯了。你在冲着两个和你敌对的从者挑衅，而根据你说的话，你指控他们不择手段，那你不就是在找死吗？但凡你还——

凛：我就是想要找死又关你什么事？养尊处优的乖乖女，你靠着远坂家那点财产一个人过着优渥的生活，我们这种贱民拿什么和你相提并论？在学校里做着白日梦，过着所谓普通学生的生活，你难道还不知道我们这种人是什么东西？你难道不知道我是什么样的祸害？哈，就像我们这种人，根上就已经烂掉了，（士郎的脸变得惨白）非要去和那些还不如我们的平民打成一片，来获得一点可怜的安慰。这可真是十分的高尚。你知道为什么高尚吗？因为这个行为是完全利己的。装出一副对别人关心的样子来心安理得地享受骗来的蜂蜜。反正大家不都这么做吗？我这种寡廉鲜耻的女人自然是比不上您，那我有什么办法，和不良鬼混啊。我和小岛谷村那种人搅在一起，骗他们XX，你只不过是把我做的事情美化成可以接受的样子罢了。你能够烂到接近我这个地步，还道貌岸然地装出一副关心的样子，别做——

士郎：（颤抖着）停下吧！

凛：哈，瞧瞧，我们的白痴终于开口了，忍不下去了？（躬下身子，眼珠突出，脸上有了一片红晕）你咋不早点出来行侠仗义解救你的恋人呢？真不幸啊，卫宫同学，被我蒙在鼓里那么久。我原本以为你就是个普通的老好人的，结果你居然和我聊起了你的那堆狗屁不通的正义。（凛用手捂住脸，挤出一个扭曲的笑容）我当时听着都快要疯了。每天拿那种痴心妄想来喂饱自己，你可真是个——

士郎：（眼角出现了泪光）住口吧！你为什么要这样伤害你自己呢？你明明知道你不是那种女人啊。

凛：（吓了一跳，低下头喃喃自语）不，我不是那种女人。（表情重新振作起来）哈，那可真是抱歉，不好意思，你认识的那个凛根本就不存在。你有什么证据可以证明你所知道的那个我不是暗示修改的结果，而是所谓的真实呢？

（Saber脸上带着神秘的微笑，Lancer则仿佛意识到了什么）

樱（脸色铁青）：因为真实从一开始就不存在，所以人只会选择自己愿意相信而又可以相信的东西选为真实。

凛：正解！所以说，你们所认识的不过是你们主观的投射罢了。真实的我根本就存在于你们的认识中！（发出刺耳的笑声，用手遮住眼睛）

士郎：但是本能的反应呢？如果是纯粹的真实的话，那么虚假是不能阻挡它的。如果说为什么我希望你停止的话，是因为你现在所做的一切都是无可挽回的。不管是伤害别人还是伤害自己，说出去的话不是通过道歉就可以化为乌有的。但是你为什么要做你不愿意做的事呢？

凛：我不是说了吗？我现在做的都是我想做的（在每个字上加重）。

士郎：但是，（犹豫地）你为什么在哭呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没有写剧本了，这一幕还是改编自《白痴》当中的一段，感觉还是缺了点什么。我的小说里面有很多人都在说反话，所以有的时候看上去不可理喻的话也可能是反话或者干脆就是胡说八道。看上去有点突然，但前因后果都在下一章里，第二部分的灵感来自于去年读《白鲸》时看到的文体混合（有一整章记载了海员们晚上唱的歌，而且视角和人称随意变换），在一部小说当中插入不同的文体，这是一场拙劣的实验，希望您能够有耐心看完。


	2. 第二乐章 赋格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在很长一段时期里，我都是早早就躺下了。有时候，蜡烛才灭，我的眼皮儿随即合上，都来不及咕哝一句：“我要睡着了。”半小时之后，我才想到应该睡觉；这一想，我反倒清醒过来。我打算把自以为还捏在手里的书放好，吹灭灯火。睡着的那会儿，我一直在思考刚才读的那本书，只是思路有点特别；我总觉得书里说的事儿，什么教堂呀，四重奏呀，弗朗索瓦一世和查理五世争强斗胜呀，全都同我直接有关。这种念头直到我醒来之后还延续了好几秒钟；它倒与我的理性不很相悖，只是象眼罩似的蒙住我的眼睛，使我一时觉察不到烛火早已熄灭。后来，它开始变得令人费解，好像是上一辈子的思想，经过还魂转世来到我的面前，于是书里的内容同我脱节，愿不愿意再挂上钩，全凭我自己决定；这一来，我的视力得到恢复，我惊讶地发现周围原来漆黑一片，这黑暗固然使我的眼睛十分受用，但也许更使我的心情感到亲切而安详；它简直象是没有来由、莫名其妙的东西，名副其实他让人摸不到头脑。我不知道那时几点钟了；我听到火车鸣笛的声音，忽远忽近，就象林中鸟儿的啭鸣，标明距离的远近。汽笛声中，我仿佛看到一片空旷的田野，匆匆的旅人赶往附近的车站；他走过的小路将在他的心头留下难以磨灭的回忆，因为陌生的环境，不寻常的行止，不久前的交谈，以及在这静谧之夜仍萦绕在他耳畔的异乡灯下的话别，还有回家后即将享受到的温暖，这一切使他心绪激荡。  
> ——马塞尔·普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章长达九万字，意识流使用极为频繁，绮礼的部分模仿了福克纳，凛的部分模仿了卡夫卡，少女革命，SCP3999和某天在贴吧看到的人工智能生成的蝙蝠侠剧本，比较难读。请酌情分配阅读时间，可以考虑读完一个人的视角之后视为读完一章

卫宫士郎并没有预料到会在那天见到间桐慎二。他们上一次以朋友的身份友好交谈似乎发生在几年前，但那也事实上只不过是几个月前的事。距离他退出弓道部已经过了很久了，想来那也是他们最后一次友好交谈的时候。在那之后他们就没再怎么说过话。慎二偶尔来找他也不过是传达一下美缀的问候，希望他回归云云。但他都谢绝了。每当这种时候，慎二的眼睛里就会闪过一丝复杂的神色。看上去既是想要赞许他，又是想要殴打他的两种神情混合在一起，到头来，卫宫士郎也不能理解自己是怎么和间桐慎二疏远的。他只是偶尔会去提醒士郎，“不要和我的姐姐过于亲近，她不是你所承受得起的人”。这样似乎莫名其妙的警告在间桐慎二说出时，却让他那平日里玩世不恭的脸显得严肃而伤感。他曾经试图问过友人这一忠告的原因，得到的回答却只有“我在开玩笑，你爱咋地咋地”。

不管怎么说，当他回想起那一天的时候，他突然意识到那一天里发生了太多事，以至于种种预兆在后来与那天真正的灾难相比显得不值一提。无论是死而复生还是被卷入圣杯战争都足以让他的记忆选择性地忽视那些早上的原本应当被注意到的预兆。不管是凛打碎的盘子还是慎二如同圣诞节过去之灵一样徘徊在楼梯上都可以被认为是某种预兆。慎二那天早上到的很早，就连美缀都很惊讶。在柳洞一成叫士郎去修电器的时候，慎二在学生会活动室找到了他。他说，希望放学之后聊两句。

那天的夕阳就像个破碎的蛋黄，打在了云层的那碗云吞面里，摊在西山顶上，只可惜面看上去放的太久坨了，云层就这么稀稀拉拉的粘成一团，让人心烦。几只逗留在本地的麻雀在树梢上发出叽喳的叫声，在卫宫士郎折腾完学生会的电器的时候，正好有幸看到间桐慎二看着窗外的麻雀发呆。一只麻雀飞过了玻璃的时候一团白色的液体从它身后落下。间桐慎二的视线追随着那团鸟粪摔碎在地上，接着以一种不耐烦的神情说：“你来晚了。”

“抱歉。”他习惯性地答道。

“我在胡说八道，我们根本就没有约时间，我也没有在等你。我去整理弓道部的那堆东西了，我可不像你手那么巧，现在我刚折腾完了一小半，受不了了，过来找你帮忙而已。”

他笑了笑：“我可以搭把手。”

他们走在前往弓道部的路上，慎二不断地看表，似乎有些急着要走。士郎提出了这一点，但对此，慎二回答：“不着急。”在他们走到道场之后，士郎注意到是弓道部里面的确是有许多地方需要修理。慎二把垃圾大体上堆成了一堆，但是设备还没有整理。他仔细检查了一下周围，在这过程中，慎二靠在一边，既没有要帮忙的样子，也不打算走。最后，他低声骂到：“你这家伙真是个白痴。”接着，突然冲到垃圾堆旁，一脚将自己已经堆好的垃圾踢开，随着他这么一脚，垃圾堆里的尘土和毛发顿时飞舞起来，几张纸片贴在地上一动不动，仅有的一个饮料罐撞到墙上，在空旷的屋内发出巨大的回响。

“你干什么？”士郎嗔怪道，“你自己好不容易扫起来的垃圾为什么要踢开？”

“看看你的四周吧，卫宫，”慎二捋了一下眼前的头发，“我做的这点不过是杯水车薪，这地自从你退出以来一年半从来没有彻底清扫过，值日生也只是浑浑噩噩地混日子。没有一点动力的他们自然也不可能有责任心。而我作为弓道部的主将之一也只是听之任之，毫无作为。等到终于有人看不下去想要清理的时候却已经为时已晚了。要不是美缀绫子把所有的时间都花在了和柳洞一成的外交战上她肯定会管这个事，但这本就是我的职责。哈，到了现在除了你这个白痴还会有谁来帮我？这地已经没救了。”

士郎知道他说的是对的。扫了半小时地以后，木质的地板上仍然有着一些油腻的顽固的污渍留在上面，甚至角落里有一处发霉了。他只是默默地从角落拿起笤帚，开始重新扫地。慎二则只是站在一旁若有所思地看着。士郎并不在乎，他已经习惯了一个人来解决问题。这次也是一样。

“你这个人真是不可理喻。”他最后喃喃道。

“是吗？我只是不怎么在乎言论罢了。”

“行胜于言吗？”慎二轻笑道，“但是别小看言语，卫宫，言语中拥有着扰乱人心的力量，也有着揭示真理的力量。不论如何，我们都被我们的语言局限着。怎么了，你为什么在笑？”

“没什么，只是很久没和你这么说话了，我都快忘了你有多聪明了。”

“哼，只不过是一时之勇，这点小聪明何足挂齿。这点东西就连不懂分析哲学的人，像我这样的人都说的出来，有什么值得自豪的。倒是你，卫宫，你就连自己身上有什么才华都不知道。”

“我哪有什么才华——”

“又来了，卫宫，毫无意义的自谦。这种时候又没有人看你表演，有必要吗？没有吧。倒不如说是习惯成自然。你觉得，在我们这个时代，人最重要的品质是什么？”

“你觉得呢？”他毫不犹豫地反问回去，“你的这个设问只不过是想要钓出我的观点进行反驳。我说出的结论十有八九会被你直接驳斥为谬误而不加以解释。倒不如先听听你的见解。”

慎二先是一愣，接着挤出一个扭曲的笑容：“哈，这就是我喜欢你的原因，卫宫，当你被揭穿的时候你知道把面具摘下来，总比那些死死守着面具的茫然的社会风俗盲从者要强。好，那我先说。在我看来，在一切的市场经济社会中，最为重要的就是独创性。我们这个时代是不能够容忍平庸的时代。就算我们在日本也是如此。不管我们的社会事实上多么强调和集体一致的统一化，但是我们都知道这底下所掩埋的乃是所有人为了出人头地的不择手段的挣扎。金钱也好，艺术也好，这都是将自己的个体性彰显与周围人区分的手段。如果你说我普通，那很好，我知道你的意思是我并没有特别卓越的才华；但是如果你说我和其他人一样，那么卫宫，就算你是我的朋友我也一定会打你，因为你是在说我泯然众人，否认我作为个体的存在，而宣称我只不过是一个整体的依附。”

“这话未免有些偏激，很多人忙碌半天，到头来难道还不是发现自己追求的只不过是平淡的生活。”

“哈，卫宫，如果你相信他们的说辞的话就相当于相信人会安于泡沫经济前的平静一样。而我们都知道历史。不管上面的说辞是什么样子，那只不过是人们在劳累的时候发明出来的心理安慰，他们之所以要大声把这些‘平平淡淡才是真’的口号挂在嘴边，只不过是为了让自己接受自己的平庸，让自己内心平衡。很多人口号喊得多了，竟然忘记了自己的上进心，这种人只不过是生活在虚幻的幸福中，一旦他们被戳破了这层面纱意识到自己缺少独创性，便会不择一切手段地弥补。更有甚者则是自己说着口号只是为了麻木周围的人，好让自己的仕途昌盛。 ”慎二发出轻蔑的笑声，“卫宫，如果你真的是那种庸俗的人也就罢了，我们绝交便可，可你偏偏不是那种人却装成那种人，装的太久以至于这反而成为了你的独创性。我问你，你的理想是什么？”

“这个……说来有些难为情……但是，我想做正义的伙伴。简单来说就是那种能够帮助他人，对社会有益的人。”

“瞧瞧，这就是我说的。你的理想几乎是社会主流价值观的典型。但是最为有趣的是你居然真的相信了这个口号。就凭这一点你就可以在独创性上远超过我。你在模仿的过程中产生的错误和错把虚像当成真实的模仿反而成为了独创性的行为，我几乎要嫉妒你了。不，我就是在嫉妒你，卫宫。因为你这个纯粹的模仿者不知道自己拥有什么而肆无忌惮地挥霍着自己的独创性。我到底在说些什么！”他最后气愤的大喊了起来。

“冷静点，慎二，你知道你不想这样。”他试探着说，但他知道自己说中了。慎二的脸色变得更加阴郁了。“关于你说的话，我还是觉得人并不一定如此地渴望独创性。就像你说的，人只是在自己感受到自己的个体性收到威胁的时候才会去追求所谓的独特性，但是如果他们可以在集体性当中沉迷，那自然也不是什么好事，但至少满足了缓解了对于独创性的渴望。说到底这就是政治制度的两面而已。但你的意思不仅如此，你真正想说的我暂时搞不明白，但是……我想，也许你是对的，复制品最终会产生独立于原品的特性而具有独创性，这一点我想从自然界的进化行为就可以看到是可能的。”

慎二似乎有些恍惚，不知道有没有听进去他的话，最后他说：“我一直以为，人的诸多行为是为了填补他们内心的空虚。我并不知道这对于利他主义者是否是对的，但我感觉你有那种空洞，否则你也不会和我那该死的姐姐臭味相投。祝你好运，卫宫。你的独创性要是还是那副沉睡的半吊子的样子，到时候只能让你的生命毫无意义的虚度。现在你的独创性只不过是一个模仿者的外壳之下的隐藏的空洞，要是你不能褪去这外壳，那它终究只不过是个蛹中的尚未成熟的幼虫。回见。”说着，他便离开了，不知为何，在士郎看来，他的身影显得十分落寞。

卫宫士郎睁开眼睛，全身上下仿佛被火焰灼烧一般疼痛，他注意到自己正躺在一间阴暗的阁楼的病床上，空气中弥漫着医用酒精的味道，他的腿上和腹部缠满了绷带，稍稍动一下就会传来刺痛感，但那感觉与那种灼烧感无关，灼烧是一种深层次的错位，他揉了揉眼睛，身上一点力气都没有，他从那窄窄的窗户向外看去，除了一片树林以外什么也没有，他看到床头的十字架，终于意识到自己正身处冬木市教会的教堂中。

他爬起身，周围静悄悄的，教堂里似乎一个人也没有，当他从楼梯走到一楼的时候他看到言峰神父和樱正坐在长椅上，樱的双手架在膝盖上，低着头，看上去十分焦虑的样子，言峰的脸上则一如既往地带着那若有若无的微笑，尽管他小心翼翼地不让自己发出声音，但不知为何神父还是注意到了他：“你醒了。”

樱叹了口气，看上去放松了下来，言峰瞟了她一眼，嘴角的笑意愈发浓厚了：“说真的，你还真是你父亲的儿子，那种伤势换做别人早就残废了，你倒好，过了一晚上就生龙活虎。那么，卫宫士郎，你是否理解你在柳洞寺看到了什么？”

他们走在柳洞寺那漫长的阶梯上，夜晚浓稠而潮湿，就像幽灵一样缠绕在他们身边。Lancer握紧了她手中那无形的长枪，道路的两周的竹林有着被利刃切断的痕迹，在此地发生过战斗，但并不激烈，来访者压倒性地破坏了两侧caster可能设置的所有的防御机制。在他们走到距离山门大约还有两百步的时候，他们终于看清了穿透黑夜传来的红光，那是一座魔力构成的虚构的城池，但那城池已经开始从内部崩坏。砖瓦和玻璃在空中崩解，尚未落地就已化为尘埃。王朝的失格末裔费劲心血所重现的昔日荣光不过昙花一现，终结的苦痛只不过是源于长夜中生错时代的哀鸣。最终，历史的正确并没有放过这位借助圣杯奇迹欺骗死亡的幸存者，人类的希望也不过在王者的权柄面前如同蛀虫一般脆弱可笑。但这些他在当时并不理解，他只是在一瞬间，会回想起那片无尽的火海，那个空虚的诺言，那片扭曲的镜像。

Lancer给了他一个眼神示意，他知道那眼神告诉他停在原地不要动，他知道她已经知道他不会遵循她的指令。在那一瞬之间，Lancer已经消失在了前方，他迈开大步追上前去，他知道有什么事情正在发生，但他并不知道自己可以做些什么。在那一瞬间，占据主动的既不是深思熟虑也不是动物本能，而仅仅是习惯。尽管他知道自己现在所面对的正是超出常识的情况，但是他的习惯依然固执地拒绝放弃那从常识的世界中获得的惯性，于是带着想要帮忙的可能性他向前跑去，却在心底里逐渐意识到远坂所说的合理性——他是个半吊子。

他站在门口，他看不见Lancer的眼睛。对方有意避开了他的眼神，死死地盯住了那个站在正前方的穿着黑色机车服的金发男人，对方看向这边，眼神里充斥着傲慢，贪婪，还有蔑视。那双蛇一样的猩红的双眼看到他的一瞬间他就察觉到了对方对于他的蔑视，他忍耐住自己对于这种蔑视的根源的好奇，将视线移开。就在他右手边的位置，一个身上满是血污的灰色头发的年轻人正抱着一个人头大声喊着什么，Lancer的表情显然因为那人的话语变得凝重了，甚至可以说是厌恶。那颗人头属于一位长着白发的少女，他错开视线，看到那头颅的主人正趴倒在那金发男人的脚下，从脖颈那里喷出的血迹在地面上形成半径达两米的冲积扇，那身体的腹部还有这一大块不见了，他依稀看到有半块不知道属于什么的脏器被一把剑钉在不远的地上，但那身体和脏器已经开始逐渐变得淡薄了，构成灵体的魔力随着核心的消亡正如同那周围的城池一般逐渐化为无形的粉尘。现在士郎基本上听清了，就算他不懂得对方的语言，但他可以确定那个年轻人说的话绝对不是什么好词。他似乎完全忘记了自己正身处战场，也忘记了自己周围没有一个可以保护他的人，只顾着用士郎听不懂的语言对着自己那已经不再有生机的从者破口大骂。然后突然，一道银光一闪，一个满身血污的破破烂烂的铠甲从他的身后突然出现，一拳把他打得飞了出去。那颗人头也从他的手中飞了出去。士郎注意到那女孩的眼睛上有道血痕，分明是在死前就已经被人划瞎了。Lancer的站姿微微发生了变化，她现在同时戒备着面前的金发男人和远处的铠甲。

金发男子瞟了一眼Lancer：“哟，saber，真是没想到会在这种时候遇到你。你旁边那个小子就是你这次的御主，看上去真是可惜。我们的事情先放一放，我今天还有别的事情要处理。这边还有只臭虫需要我费点神，但是臭虫说到底也只不过是臭虫。就算靠着那不明所以的头盔隐藏自己的身份，那也只不过是权宜之计。对于拥有实力的人来说，你的真名根本就无关紧要。就算你现在背叛了自己的盟友来向我献媚也无济于事。那么，你还有什么遗言吗？”

铠甲转向这边，从那颗被损毁了一半的长着牛角形如恶魔的头盔中，透过夜幕的遮蔽，士郎用强化魔术依稀看到一只碧绿色的眼睛，尽管他们之间间隔三十米，这眼睛不知为何让他想起一个人。那只眼睛看向他，但视线很快停留在了Lancer身上，接着无言地转回到机车服男人的身上，一个中性的声音从铠甲中传出：“真是不成器，有人帮他的时候就颐指气使，没有人的时候就抱怨起自己的恩人来。那种盟友不要也好，倒是你别白夜做梦了，就算住在猪圈中吃着泔水与猪群为伴也比向你献媚要强。”他举起手中的银剑指向对方，那剑身却丝毫不被血迹沾染，毫无疑问是那人的宝具，“我还没有死在这里的打算呢。”

“这样吗？那么……”金发男子的声音变得冷峻，“就先废掉你的手，让你停止那对王不敬的僭越之举吧。”

那只是一瞬的事情，实际上，发生得过快，以至于他甚至无法确定那个saber是否理解了发生的事情。一阵风从他的身边刮过，Lancer在对方话说完前就已经发起了攻击，但是伴随着金属碰撞的声音，他看到在那个男人的身前已经多了一块盾。Lancer的手僵在空中，她的身体因出力而颤抖，但是无形的长枪无法突破那盾牌的防御，气流在她脚下爆开，士郎意识到她正打算再次使出击退berserker的那一招，但在那之前——

男人的背后泛起涟漪，从空气当中，数十只刀刃浮现，只需要一眼就可以看出来毫无疑问是宝具，正如他身前的盾牌一般。

——————

血液飞溅，Lancer干脆放弃了防守，全力将魔力集中在枪尖，空气旋转着形成漩涡，如同绞肉机一般在盾牌上反复浓缩，随着光炮突破盾牌的瞬间，六只剑深深地扎入了Lancer的四肢，尽管其余的则被汹涌的风力所偏转，Lancer已经身负重伤，单膝跪地，但是，能这一击打倒他，她如此确信。

然而第二道盾牌此时已经在男人的胸口浮现，光束在集中盾牌的瞬间发出不甘的咆哮，对方借着冲力向后退去，随手一挥，正好挡下了saber的进袭。

“狗就应该安安静静地趴在地上，等着主人的命令，既然你等不及了，我们提前手术也是可以的。”他左手握着剑指向saber，右手从空气中抽出一把大镰刀，猛地砍向saber，saber由于身上的伤行动已经有了很大的迟缓，失去右臂已经成为了定局，这是无可奈何的事情，本来刚刚Lancer进攻的时候对他来说是最好的撤退时机，但对方却放弃了这个机会留在这里继续与这个不可能战胜的对手交战。那么的话，我能够做些什么？卫宫士郎绝望地问道，从者的战斗他插不上手，但他知道如果saber和Lancer都败下阵来，那个男人绝对不会放过自己。况且他对于Lancer奇怪的称呼暗示着他很有可能参与了第四次圣杯战争，如同绮礼一样，也就是说他可以帮助自己了解大火的真相是否如绮礼所说一般。最重要的是他决不能容忍自己在这样的时候临阵退缩，那样的话就会证明自己只不过是一具徒有动物本能的行尸走肉，而他绝不是行尸走肉，他是有理想的人类，为了这个理念他许诺了，因此他一定要尽己所能。但是他却站在这里，一步也无法迈出，知道自己走上前的话也只会成为Lancer的阻碍，到底如何才能够——

随着一声轻响，Lancer的枪挡下了对方的镰刀，对方露出不悦的神情：“这种时候也要妨碍我吗？一个个的真是烦人——”一条锁链便从他身后射出，缠在了Lancer的右手和长枪上，他猛地一拉，Lancer来不及站稳脚跟，便被拉起后重重地扔到了saber的身上，saber趁着这个空当重新站了起来，接住了Lancer之后在地上打了几个滚卸去冲力，男人愈发地恼怒：“把你的手从我的女人身上放开。”

“我可不记得她什么时候答应过你这种自大狂，”saber讥讽地答道，“别搞得自己还活在古代似的，随便见到个女人就喊作是自己的，早晚有一天，你下面那玩意会被人因此剪掉。”

Lancer站起身，她的右手依然被锁链缠着，但是她已经做好了防守的准备，把链子的一头死死地拽在手中，双方的力量一时间不相上下，Lancer将枪尖对准对方，咬牙切齿地回应道：“如果你实在耳背听不清我上次的回答的话，吉尔伽美什，我就给你再说一遍。王绝不屈服于丑角之下。越是强调自己是真王，大声喊着自己对什么东西都有优先权的人，就离王座越远。在我们不列颠岛后来有位作家写的话用在你身上就算是我对你最高的赞誉：‘你清醒的时候说是个人还有些不配，等到你发起疯来，比野兽也强不了多少’。英雄王，我原本以为你尚且算是个王者，现在看来你别说王者了，就连一介庸人也算不上，更别提什么英雄，想要我屈尊做你的女仆？我宁肯在这里战斗直到我的最后一滴血流尽，也一定要砍掉你那傲慢的舌头作为战利品！”

吉尔伽美什听了这话不仅没有愠怒，反而露出一个扭曲的笑容：“我就是喜欢你的这份不屈不挠，所以我才一定要看看你被真相挫败时那因悲伤和悔恨而扭曲的脸，到了那时这份气节能够保留多少我倒真是好奇。今天——”他转过身，看向士郎，但视线也没有停留多久，又转回到Lancer身上，“——你的御主在这里，这是个愚蠢的选择，但是他至少没有蠢到想要跑过来搞什么小动作，看在他还是个乳臭未干的小毛孩的份上，让他看看这场面也具有教育意义——”

思考！

分析！

构造！

在这三十步的距离上，不可能发动偷袭而不被发现，不可能近身，随身携带的防身的木刀就算强化之后也只不过与钢铁相比拟，但那名唤吉尔伽美什的人的武器连石砖都可以轻易地粉碎。但是，如果在这里瞄准的话——

想象出那个红衣骑士的弓，那长弓无疑是现代制品，采用碳纤维作为骨架，轻便而保证稳定性，向那想象中倾注入魔力——魔术回路开启的时候的震颤几乎让他昏厥，平时没有在这么急迫的情况下打开过魔术回路，几乎差点一不小心让他烧毁自己的脊椎——注入魔力，不仅是魔力，而且还有决断的将其化为现实的意志，然后——

卫宫士郎的手中握住了长弓。

将武器的幻想化为现实这是第一次，那长弓似乎有些难以承受自己的存在一般在现实中微微颤动着，他手中有了长弓，敌人没有注意他，但是箭矢……需要如同那个archer般强大的箭矢才有可能对从者造成伤害。那样的话——

箭矢，不就在眼前吗？他小心地用眼睛盯住插在地板上的一把剑，那是一把他未曾听说过的宝剑，但是他可以看到它的构造，材质，最重要的是他看到宝具之所以成为宝具的东西。

他看到上面的历史。

在某地某年由某位匠人应某神之命采用某种材料打造，但无论是那匠人，那神明，那材料的原主乃至那片土地都已被历史掩埋，剩下的只有这份存在的记录。剑上的历史既不是文字的表述也不是图画的形状，而是一种认知，在他读取的瞬间就像是已经学习了多年一样自然而然地进入他的脑海。但他并不需要理解这份知识，而只是像个机器一样把它刻入自己的幻想之中。固化的幻想因而不再是幻想，而成为了一件工艺品。他知道这幻想不足以撑起这个结构，于是便加入了自己的想法，自己的记忆，自己的感觉，archer的箭矢划破天空时的震颤，Lancer的长枪突刺时的凌厉，以及他打开魔术回路将魔力注入这份远超出他能力的结构时身体发出的悲鸣，他将这一切融入其中。他的第一支箭，剑柄的末梢增加了一段横杠作为搭在弓弦上时的依靠，剑身拉长了来减少空气阻力，他瞄准了那个男人，那个滔滔不绝全然忘我而又知晓一切却不以为意的男人。那个自我中心而傲慢骄横的男人。英雄王吉尔伽美什，他被如此称呼。但他只不过是个傲慢的人。

他的箭脱手了。

英雄王转过头，他的眼神当中的不屑毫无消退之意，他的瞳孔因为惊讶而略微放大，但那并不是被逼到死角的表情。三支剑从他身后射出，卫宫士郎的箭矢的轨迹未曾抵达吉尔伽美什五步之内就提早夭折。当剩下的两只剑刺入他的右侧肾脏和左肩的时候，他手中的弓终于不堪重负地破碎，那只被打断在地上的长剑也随之化为粉尘。那还不够，他想，这还差得太远了。

然而吉尔伽美什没有停歇，他发动攻击之后立刻向后跳去，三个盾牌在他面前出现，archer的箭雨精准地避开了Lancer和saber打在盾牌上，魔力构成的箭矢如同火炮轰击一般接连爆开，然而盾牌后的人却没有再退却一步。

“你在那里啊，Faker。”吉尔伽美什看着远方低声说道，“真是符合你生存方式的攻击手段，这种下三滥的小伎俩，充满恶臭的小阴谋，你以为这种蚁酸一样不痛不痒的攻击就能够伤到我吗？当然，因为这里距离太近你不敢使用B级以上的宝具，但是你以为这种毛毛雨一样的射击就可以有效吗？”

“当然没这么觉得。”archer在他的身边显现，手中的弓已被拉圆。显然，刚刚的射击之后他立刻灵体化移动到了这里。“因为这的确只不过是个下三滥的小伎俩，顶多可以争取三四秒时间，但考虑到你的话多的天性，争取上那么二十秒也不是不可能。”他将箭瞄准吉尔伽美什，“现在就在这里使用A级宝具也不是不可以。就算把这个柳洞寺里的人全都送上天，你也得死在这里。”

吉尔伽美什往身旁一瞥，就在刚刚的空当，Lancer已经悄无声息地解开锁链，带着saber与他隔开了三十米的间隔，他先是愣了愣，随后爆发出一阵大笑：“你真是擅长这种空洞的威胁，那就射啊，如果你的御主允许的话。我倒是很想知道那个自欺欺人的家伙把哪边看的更重要。当然，你要有在你射中我而又没有杀掉我之后被五马分尸的觉悟。我敢肯定你是打算——怎么说来着——舍生取义。只可惜你自己也知道你舍生取来的连义也称不上。顶多就是个谎言。”他见archer没有动，便愈发地激动起来，“所以就说了，你没种，你肯定在心里想的是‘如果他有一点攻击的样子我便出手’，所以你现在只好在这里如同一条狗一样可怜巴巴地的等着我的动作。为什么？Faker？因为你一点创造力也没有，所以别人就可以随意使唤你，你手里拿着武器，但却只是空有其表。除非有人告诉你说‘可以了’，否则你绝对不会去杀人。当然也有可能我错了。你到底射不射你那该死的箭？”

“那便让你求仁得仁。”archer冷冷地答道，松开了箭矢。

“在爆炸之后被称为吉尔伽美什的从者离开了现场，saber也趁乱消失了。柳洞寺的住户有28人受伤，其中9人重伤。作为地脉管理者让自己的从者闹到这个份上我也很头疼。”言峰说着不快的话语，但是笑意却停留在脸上，“毕竟那是我上次圣杯战争的从者，我被怀疑是自然而然的。”

“至少没有死人。”他低声答道，“你说是你的从者是怎么回事？”

“这个嘛，算得上是个曲折的故事吧。”言峰露出了一如既往的笑容。

“说实话，你能够活这么多年就是个奇迹，你锻炼魔术的方式基本上就是拿着刀指着自己的脖子，然后捅进去的同时祈祷自己不会捅到血管或者气管。你能活到现在的几率基本上相当于对着胸口开一枪然后子弹穿过你的身体却没有损害任何一个主要脏器一样。”远坂樱说。

他并不喜欢这样，这种被……蒙在鼓里的感觉。他感到自己与真实之间隔着一场迷雾，但是却不知道如何看穿这一切。这种惆怅感在他的胸口郁结，最后无法排出而下沉到他的胃中。家里空荡荡的，老虎不知道去了哪里，樱坚持让archer把他和Lancer送回家。他知道言峰在说谎，他的直觉是这么说的，但是他看不穿他的目的。Lancer的秘密也是，他感觉自己的身边所发生的一切似乎都和自己密切相关，但自己却无从得知其中奥妙。

Archer无言地跟在他身边，他刚刚帮他调整完魔术回路。Archer是魔术师这一点在接受了英灵座跨越时间这个设定之后也就不那么难以接受。据樱所言，他的起源与属性相同既是恩赐的天赋也是危险的隐患。但她并没有具体解说。她只是“简单地”花了两小时重新给他普及了一遍“常规的”魔术锻炼方法。Archer在此期间一直在旁边漫不经心地听着，直到樱让他把他送回家。

“卫宫士郎，在走之前问一句，权当一个过来人的无心之举。你是否抱有某种你自己知道的不切实际的理想？你是否依然想要保护自己内心当中的幼稚？”archer在分别时突然发问。

他的内心当中的不安正在扩大，他稳住自己：“你为什么突然这么问？”

“没什么。只不过是从你的身上看到一些让人不快的孩子气。但也有可能是我看错了，可能只不过是我错把某个影子重叠在了你身上。”

“archer，你想要说什么就直说，如果你想在这里在我的御主心中散布你的恶意的话，那就别怪我将你按照违反盟约处置。”Lancer举起了手中的枪，“御主，别听他说话。”

“随你怎么说，我可能保有着十万分的敌意为了在你心中制造裂痕而说这些话，这很有可能。怎么处理这话是你的问题。但是这只有卫宫士郎可以做出决断。所以在他阻止我之前，我还要再问一遍：卫宫士郎，你的理想是什么？”

“够了。”他低声喊道，“先是慎二，然后是你，你们一个个的都想要得到些什么结论？我的梦想是做正义的伙伴，这难道对你们是一种冒犯吗？我想要帮助别人，这对于你们构成一种妨碍吗？如果你们这样明知故问的话，到底想要得到什么结果？是为了让我自我怀疑吗？我的确十分困惑我能否把这个理想坚持下去，但是尝试总比什么都不做就想要批判别人的人要强吧。”

Archer的脸色不为所动：“那边的那个Lancer，你听到他的答案了。你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得……这是一个崇高的理想。”她欲言又止。

“说得好。但是人们在构想未来的时候想象自己崇高是很简单的，因为他们往往只会考虑到可能会有阻碍，但是却无法正确估计阻碍的强度。在我看来理想就是理想，幼稚是完全可能的。没有任何人说孩子的不成熟的理想就应该被否定。但是我只是提出这样一种可能性，卫宫士郎，正义可能是有多面性的。这不仅仅是A国和B国只是为了争夺生存空间那种简单的二元性，而是完全的不可置信的反复性。在城市当中生活的你可能很难想像吧，人口贩卖，毒品交易什么的，这种故事只是在你的生活的一角中被听到的故事，但你没有经历过战争。正好我今天克制不住自己的多嘴多舌，所以就随便和你说个故事。

“我对我生前的记忆记得不是很清楚了，大概是因为成为英灵的时候出了什么差错，或者召唤的时候水土不服，所以绝大多数的记忆都找不到了。但我记得，我所生的时代，这个世界已经有了两种颜色，一种是红色，一种是蓝色。两种极权为了两群人的利益而相互倾轧。与之相对应的，则是整个世界都必须为此选择阵营。少部分国家选择了中立，但那只属于不重要的国家，它们选择中立是因为不管如何选择都无法改变自己灭亡的结局。也有些国家选择成为第三方势力，然后它们被群起而攻之，最后迎来不可避免的衰落。人民生活在穷困，战乱，和极端势力的威胁中。一个极权衰落了，许多极权取而代之。如此反复。

“我当时在一个大国边缘的一个小国活动，历史上该国曾经建立过宏伟的文明和庞大的王朝，但是当殖民者跨过大洋抵达此地时，他们带来了暴力和瘟疫，然后把那称之为文明的馈赠。若干年之后，这个失去了三分之二国土的国家靠着恩赐和施舍过活，把昔日的仇人当成自己唯一的依靠，像一条狗一样被糟践蹂躏之后趴在对方身下照旧乞食。

“大国的内部毒品交易盛行，然而大国却没有多少毒枭，为何？毒枭全部在这个小国聚集。种植毒品是非法的，但是这只是理论上的区分。在这个国家，最主要的经济来源就是向外出口毒品。政府被毒枭把持裹挟，而其他国家抱着无法干涉内政的教条而对此视而不见。但那不过是借口，是那个大国的民众对于毒品自发的需求和政客出于竭泽而渔的竞选策略而对此纵容导致的结果，作为极权一首的它的决定其他国家自然无法干预。

“我刚到那个国家就意识到不管是怎么做匡扶所谓的正义都是不可能的。整个经济生态已经被毒品牢牢锁死。我们到当地原本的目的是帮助一个村子消灭一个毒枭，但是很快就发现这只不过是黑帮之间的内部斗争。我们的线人祖上是被卖到这里的奴隶，他所在的社群和那些五代以上的本地人相互仇视，他们一边骂着他们的白人主子，一边争相对他们献媚。那年我们去的另一个原因是赶上大选，有一位出自该地区的候选人被血腥谋杀，他的头被挂在一个笼子里让风吹了三天。没有人愿意出声。不是不敢，而是习以为常，懒得在乎。这种事情在选举年全国能发生上百起，有的时候一整个竞选团队在吃饭的时候遭遇抢劫，而凶手没拿走身上的一分钱。只要他们的选举口号涉及禁毒，那就是全民公敌。

“这种时候你可能会认为如果我们把一些毒枭干掉，树立一些榜样，那么就算有一些阵痛，最后人民的理性还是会占上风。但那个时候我们已经依稀意识到这个想法本身就是不可能的。事实是没有人在乎这些事情。上面的那些大人物，我不是说这个国家的毒枭，而是邻国的那些大人物，他们才是应该为此负责的人，但是他们只不过是行动的决策者罢了。就算杀光所有的毒枭，把所有的利益集团摧毁，那也没有用。这种事情在我们和当地警察合作了两天就被他们背后捅刀子的时候就明白了。所有人都不愿意改变，因为他们已经习惯了这样的生活，但不仅于此，而在于这种生活是符合他们的人性的。资本主义必然胜利，因为资本主义符合人性而自我调整。为什么当地的人要贩卖毒品，哪怕他们知道这是有害的？因为他们知道这是富起来离开这里的最快方法。很多人刚开始的时候总是告诉自己说我这只是工作，我贩毒，但我不吸毒，但很快他们就因为环境而迈出了那绝对不应该迈出的第一步。警察为什么要贪污受贿？因为不受贿就是死路一条。为什么人们对于黑帮和毒贩的暴行纵容？因为他们从中获利。那么，如果说多数人的幸福就是正义的话，那么按照这种简单粗暴的多数民主，我们毫无疑问是非正义的。我们的调查给当地人带来了恐惧和不安，对他们来说正义就是巴不得我们死。但是我们的决断又对于当地人算得上是什么？外来者的强加之物，精英主义的自以为是，每个人的行动背后都是利益。

“但是你以为我要说的家就是这些吗？功利主义和康德主义道德之辩，自由与平等不可两全。民粹主义对精英主义。这些老调重弹？我要说的并不是这些，而是下面这一点：我们的行动正和历史上绝大多数的左翼运动一样为他人作嫁衣。我们当地那位候选人的继任者在我们的斡旋下总算成功上任，他上任的第一条就是要求在当地扩大警察力量严打毒贩。结果呢？两年后我们到那里的时候毒品交易已经完全被警察系统垄断了，而那位候选人赚的盆满钵翻，杀了他毫无意义，下一个只会一如既往。资本主义在我们看不见的地方就已经胜利了。所谓的正义只不过是我们用来欺骗自己让自己找到自己的存在位置的自欺欺人的谎言。在这个世界里面，正义的理念只不过是一种愚民用的口号，而教育系统和利益系统的挂钩再加上人的本性使得根本式的改革无法发生。信息传播速度的限制导致除非有外星殖民地这种电磁波也难以快速抵达的地方发生变革，当局总是可以以最快速度防患于未然。我们的世界已经停止发展了。所有的科技进步都只不过是表层的浅尝辄止。社会架构演化至今已经变成了上位者的游戏。你的正义只不过是个玩笑，如果你依然想要这样下去的话，”archer的眼神当中的气愤几乎快要喷涌而出，“那就抱着你的理想溺死吧。”

“……我没有那么多高尚的想法，我只是想要帮我能帮的人。也许你的理论都是对的，但是人并不仅仅是依靠理念活着的。”卫宫士郎最后回答道，“我的身体，我的心，我的习惯，我依靠这些东西填满自己的空虚，我承认。但是这个理想，我并不认为它是错的，或者说你也不认为它是错的，你只是觉得它不契合实际，而感到失落。而你的话更像是一时失意而在撒气。但是你别忘了一件事，梦想之所以是梦想就因为它是一种无条件的痴迷，人说出的理由来进行解释和自我强化，但那种理念或许来自于崇敬，或许来自于憧憬，或许来自于单纯的渴望，那都是言语无法描述的。我想要做正义的伙伴并不是因为什么，而是因为我想要成为正义的伙伴。”

“这就有些前后矛盾了。你自己在最开始的时候的确承认了自己的空虚，但是现在又说这是真正的渴望。”

“那是因为……”

“够了，archer，我已经说过了，不管是不是你的计策，如果我的御主感到不适，那这谈话就到此为止了。你的故事的确十分有意思，但是也泄露了很多关于你的信息。你所说的两极格局形成于近代，表明你不仅是个魔术师，而且是近代以后才有的英灵。而且你自己也知道，就像你所说的，梦想没有对错。只不过不成熟的人因为梦想与现实的矛盾而大喊大叫，埋怨世界的不公，最终沉沦为庸人；成熟的人则从中吸取教训，把梦想怀在心中，努力为之奋斗。你是哪一种？”

Archer收起了刚刚的怒气：“现在看来就算是第一种也可以成为英灵，怎么了，Lancer，你说这话的时候假定了所有人都可以忍受这种矛盾。但我们并不是所有人都是伟大的英雄，而所有人也不应该都以英灵的标准来自我约束。理想是崇高的，这很好，但是如果没有把其具体化的魄力的话终究只会失落。卫宫士郎，你的正义是怎样的正义？你站在那一边？是弱者还是大众？多数还是少数？亦或者你要随心所欲地承认自己这只不过是一场游戏，把正义当成随心所欲的独裁的借口？不管你选择什么，那都是你的决定，与我无关。但是别忘了，不管你选择什么，你都一定要背负作为成为正义的执行者的代价。你可能在心中有着某些崇高的献身想法，但可能最后你到头来一事无成。诚然，不能因噎废食地认为有这种风险就什么也不做。但是缺少对于这种风险的实际认知而只顾着前进却丝毫不顾及方向只会指向自我毁灭。在这种抽象而多变的问题上相信‘船到桥头自然直’是不切实际的。在绝大多数现实中的问题上，别说正义了，就连顾全谁的利益都搞不明白。在非洲的那些殖民地里面无数部落想要独立成为自己的国家，他们认为这是他们应有的权力，但是历史上绝大多数情况这种新成立的国家的独立往往只是他人的煽动，结果只是让他们和原本国家的经济状况一同恶化。有人认为统一的效率是人类作为一个种群进化所追求的目标，也有人认为答案来自于多元与开放。这种时候哪有什么正义？但是他们却会因此犯下罪恶。而罪恶是绝对的。杀死的人不会复活，伤疤会结痂但不会消失。但如果简单地把正义认定为不作恶那就是纵容。理想绝对不应该是一句听起来好听的口号。好好想想吧，卫宫士郎，你知道这十年以来你每天晚上干的事情是什么？是自杀，是一口吞下一把安眠药而不知道自己有没有抵达致死量。在这过程当中你考虑过你周围人的正义吗？对他们来说如果自己关心的人如此不明不白的死去而自己被蒙在鼓里算是正义吗？你自己不会接受这个答案。如果说你的正义只是为了让自己心安理得的死去的话，那么你大可为它换个名字，比如说献身欲望。”

“那就算是心安理得又何妨？判定人的标准是行为而非动机，就算此人胸中有着毁灭世界的欲望，但如果他生前把一声都投入到救死扶伤之中，那他就是义人。如果他……”

“但义人与正义不同。卫宫士郎。你要成为的到底是正义的伙伴还是义人？如果是前者，到底什么是你的正义？”

“……我想要……尽可能救能救的人。”他知道对方已经把自己逼入了死角。

“如果这意味着牺牲你的至亲呢？你有大义灭亲的觉悟吗？”archer的眼神冰冷到了极点。

“根据那位名叫卡多克·泽姆露普斯的波兰魔术师的说法，他和saber在三天前结盟，然后对方警告了他关于虫子的事情。使役虫的魔术师是间桐家的特色，你知道这件事吗？卫宫士郎。”言峰绮礼抑扬顿挫地说道，好似一位自以为是的歌剧男高音般卖弄着自己的长音。

“我记得当时……那个叫吉尔伽美什的的确说过关于虫子的事情。”

“事实上是事发当晚，他的caster的确发现了一个虫巢，但当时他们并没有意识到那并不是一次攻击行动。吉尔伽美什似乎认为他和‘使虫的魔术师’有了结盟，因为对于后者的厌恶而连带攻击了他。但是不管他和间桐脏砚之间有无瓜葛，我们都无法得知了。目前来看，更像是一起精心策划的栽赃行动。自从圣杯战争开始以来，全市就有多起神秘失踪案，我之前一直在怀疑间桐脏砚在接机夺取魔力，但是魔力的流向向着柳洞寺又使得我觉得可能是caster在捣鬼，毕竟圆藏山那地的天然结界是绝佳的阵地。我并没有意识到这种可能，即间桐脏砚钻了caster的空子把这些事件栽赃到他们头上。”

“caster难道不应该是历史上有名的大魔术师吗？间桐家作为衰落的魔道家族怎么可能绕过caster的监视？”

“无人可以画出无棱角的圆形，就好比人不会永远不出纰漏一样。根据我的调查，我们的这位朋友还正好召唤了——我引用他的原话——‘无能至极的近代精灵使’。这位魔术师在死前才刚刚获得能力，可以被作为从者召唤并不是因为她是英灵，而仅仅是因为民间传说过多导致的不应有的知名度加成。再加上前一阵子一个百老汇剧团正好来到此地巡演《真假公主》，种种机缘巧合导致了她符合召唤资格。但我的师妹似乎有不同见解。”他停了一下，见樱不说话，便继续说下去，“总而言之，这位俄罗斯的末代皇女安娜斯塔西亚女大公本来就不是个熟练的魔术师，再加上遇到间桐脏砚这种至少活了三百年以上的老怪物……”

“你这是什么意思？绮礼？我可从来没有听到过这种情报。”樱在这时打断了他，“他不仅仅是间桐慎二的爷爷吗？”

“爷爷这个词只不过是一个称呼，如果追溯血缘关系的话那就不知道是多少辈分以前的曾祖父了。自从第一届圣杯战争以来间桐家就一直只有过一位家主。你父亲居然没有注意到这件事真是失态。他大概只是单纯地以为间桐脏砚是一位十分长寿的魔术师，却没有想到他竟然活了这么久，我和你对他抱有的怀疑似乎远远低估了他的执念。这个消息也是我在去年动用了我在魔术协会和圣堂教会所剩下的所有的人情债才打听出来的。马奇里·佐尔根来到日本以前就已经至少活了两百年了，而且他还参与了第一次圣杯战争。在经验上完全不能和我们之中的任何一个人相提并论。而且看这架势他是打算底牌尽出了。对于你们来说他应该是当前阶段的最大威胁。但是按理来说这不应该，樱那里似乎还有一些别的情报可以供你参考。如果你们需要隐私的话可以找个别的地方。”

“我曾经遇到过saber一次，他当时自称御主是间桐脏砚，至少从他当时和caster御主的对话来看他们之间应该有结盟关系，但是从我今天采集到的单方的证词也无法推断这位泽姆露普斯先生是否知道自己的盟友的真实身份。我把他请入我的工房，给他下了说真话的暗示和环境，他看上去毫不知情。”樱一回到卫宫家便立刻张开结界，让archer接触灵体化，开始传递情报。

“实际上……我在昨天上午也和saber单独接触过一次。她带给我一个警告。是间桐脏砚的。她的意思是凛是人质。”

“她？”archer注意到了Lancer的人称，“那个saber在你面前解开面具了？还是说是你的熟人？”

“她那天没戴头盔，也没有穿盔甲，是伪装成正常人的打扮出现的。但她无疑是个女性。如果说我们现在得到了一致的结论的话，那么就可以确定她的确是间桐脏砚召唤的从者。”

“未必。”樱打断了他们，“卫宫同学，Lancer的这个情报你是第一次知道？Lancer，你为什么要隐瞒这件事？还是说你的确认识那个从者？”

“昨天晚上我的御主的精神状态并不稳定，我判断在当时告诉他这个情报给他不合时宜的压力并不是从者的责任。于是我并没有在第一时间告诉他这一消息。而且这个消息的真伪性依然存疑，没有理由相信saber不是在如同间桐脏砚一样嫁祸。”

“但无论如何间桐脏砚的目的都达到了。不管他的从者是不是saber，他都应当被认定为参加了圣杯战争，手段暂且不论，事情发展到这个态势，你们这里没有相应的机构介入吗？”archer问。

“这就是问题所在。圣堂教会的那个代理你也看到了，本身就不干净。魔术协会据说拿到了两个名额，除了那位卡多克还派出了一位封印制定执行者，但后者至今下落不明。十有八九间桐脏砚把那人的资格抢了过来。”

周围的人还在争论不休，但卫宫士郎却在考虑别的事情，他想起那个名叫卡多克的魔术师。明明是自己的脸扭曲了，却去怪镜子。从者到底应当被视为什么？是一种可以随意交换的物品吗？还是一个独立存在的个人？一方面前者的想法使他感到不安——因为尽管这种想法使他本能地厌恶，但他又本能地觉得那正是“正确”的做法，另一方面从者们的态度又似乎往往先自我否定了后者的可能性。

当他们离开那混乱的战场时Lancer停在了那个灰头发的魔术师的身边，他正趴在地上，尽管还活着，但他仿佛希望自己能和大地融为一体一般屏住呼吸一动不动，躯干部分一点起伏也没有，仿佛一具尸体。Lancer似乎想要说些什么，但最后只是气愤地咬住牙，冲着他背上踢了一脚，没有用力，对方因此只是略一抽搐，接着便回归了他那原本的装死姿态。Lancer叹了口气，便转过身和他们一同离开。那时的他躺在archer的怀里，由樱已经做了基本的急救处理，他的脑袋里面就像是有人裹了一层玻璃纸一样，什么也都只是静静地看着，什么也无法让他感觉到有任何波动。他依稀记得Lancer说了些什么，archer并没有如同往常一样报以讥笑，而是最后严肃地说道：

“别忘了，我们都只不过是从者，是暂时因奇迹而行走的不该活着的死人。就算他把自己的从者当成工具，把自己的无能推到别人身上，那也只是他作为一个魔术师的自然反应。庸才因为自己的无能而嫉恨他人，这是世间再平凡不过的事情。”

“你听到他说的话了吗？‘这样不就显得我比较无能了吗？’他的从者为了保护他战斗到最后一刻，可他只是想着自己，甚至想要把那个头往地上摔！这种寡廉鲜耻的人居然能活到现在，真是造化弄人。”

他知道Lancer听懂了那个魔术师的话语，因此而感到愤慨，但是archer又为什么那么平静？还是说Lancer的愤慨才是不正常的一方？如果为了正义而牺牲从者是必要的，那么不同的牺牲方式又有什么本质区别？对待死人的态度当中是否真的有正义存在？

他闭上了眼睛。依稀间，他看到有蓝色的蝴蝶在黑暗中闪着荧光。

在停课结束的第一天，卫宫士郎便被间桐慎二叫到了学生会活动室。由于柳洞寺的大骚动而住院的一成不在的这里空空荡荡。由于弓道部和学生会多年的外交战，学生会在一板一眼的柳洞一成的带领下几乎成了空壳子。仅存的沟通桥梁全都站在这个屋子里。两天不见，慎二看上去变得愈发的瘦削了。他的蓝头发无精打采的贴在脑袋上，颧骨突了出来，迷离的眼神让士郎觉得他大概两天都没有睡过觉。在士郎走到他眼前的时候他才回过神，接着露出一个骷髅一般的笑容。士郎刚和他打了个招呼，他就迫不及待地开始说了起来：“卫宫，接下来不管你听到什么关于我姐的传闻，都不要惊讶。理智只对凡人适用，但是对于疯子和死人来说他们从来不遵守这种东西。所以，不要尝试去用理智去理解你见到的东西。”说完这话，他仿佛耗尽了全身力气一般，眼睛立刻失去了仅有的一点光彩，但不知为何，他那远不及卫宫士郎精壮的身躯却突然爆发出一股力量，把士郎推到了门口。

没等士郎有时间反应，便听到楼道里一片骚乱，慎二瘫坐在了椅子上。见到他并没有大碍，士郎松了口气，便循着声音找过去，接着，正如慎二所说，骚乱的中心正是学校角落的荆棘丛，他家的常客间桐凛。不知是否是错觉，他听到自己的名字被人叫喊，看热闹的人已经围了一大圈，中心的三个人则带着一副接近于狂热的神情。间桐凛身边的两个人脸涨得通红，而她自己的脸则像死人一样惨白。在她身边的两个人他依稀认识，这两个人都是和他们一样的二年级生，分别是C班的小岛一人以及A班的谷村满。这两个人他打过一两次交道，都是不好好学习饱食终日混社会的混子。好在冬木市也不算大，因此学校里也拉不成什么像样的帮派，但十几个人打群架这样的事这两人参与过不止一场。据说他们的父母在跨国制药企业工作，因此有闲钱在外面挥霍。丑闻倒有过那么一两桩，但是都被他们用拳头摆平。他不知道为什么他们会和凛在一起。

“卫宫士郎，我们今天的特别嘉宾，”小岛大喊道，“快把他请过来，卫宫士郎同学，这边请。卫宫同学，我们听说间桐同学是你家的常客，对吗？”

“如果是说慎二的话并不是这样……”

“你是白痴吗？我们没问你他！”他看到慎二也走了过来，在人群中用阴郁的眼神瞪了他一眼，随后便死死地盯住了打断他的答复的小岛。

“因为这里有两位间桐，所以我必须澄清。”他感到自己冷静了下来，不慌不忙地答道，“至于间桐凛同学的话，的确如此。但是如果你们对此有任何意见的话，请找老师，因为我还没有必要也没有义务在这里接受你们自认为的所谓听证会或者公开审判。而且如果你们不介意的话，我认为我有必要对于我家的食客尽一些教育义务，”说着，他向凛伸出手，“我可以带间桐同学离开你们的这场闹剧吗？我会好好说她的，所以……”

出乎他意料的是，凛爆发出一阵刺耳的夸张笑声，以至于不止一个围观者低声说出了“疯子”这个词。她伸出手，仿佛就要握住他的手的一瞬间，突然猛地一抬手，把他的手扇落。他顿时懵了。间桐凛又爆发出一阵狂笑：“老天，看看你的表情，你该不会因为我偶尔去你家吃饭就以为我对你有好感吧？别搞笑了，卫宫士郎，你个土老帽。二位，这就是你们的竞争对手。既然你们都知道了，那么我也就懒得藏了。你们三个，出价吧，让我看看你们为了和我在一起愿意付出什么，我会给出一个公正的裁决的。”

“兄弟，我看你也是个受害者。我就不放和你说了吧，这女人疯了。”谷村把他拉到一边，“事情是这个样子的，大概在三个月前我和这位间桐凛同学开始交往。我要承认，我当时鬼迷心窍了，毕竟那么漂亮的人和我告白了，而且那天她和我说话的风格和平时不一样。你知道的，她和普通人说话基本上巴不得把对面呛死，但是那天她和我说她觉得我很帅气，并且一点讽刺意味也没有。她见我不同意甚至都快哭出来了，我就抱着试试的心态接受了交往的请求。完了呢，我们约会了四次，截止目前为止，我知道你和她关系比较近，就问了一下她她对你的看法，她和我保证说她只是把你当成一般朋友，说你也许对她有一些好感，但是你实在是块木头，连自己都意识不到，或者根本就是受了潮点不着。总之就是把你贬斥的一无是处。现在看来大概这段话是真心的。但是我们都上了当，在这段时间里她是在放长线钓大鱼，实际上她在不和我约会的时候还在和小岛交往，接着不知道怎么回事她突然有一天和我说她觉得对不起我，我就问她为什么，接着她不肯说。接着她说有两个人一直在纠缠她，我还以为是别人，我就说不用怕，我保证和我的哥们一块把他收拾了。结果她和我说是你和我的哥们。这就没有意思了。我后来还和小岛一对，发现她把同一套说辞给了我们俩。我看她就是把我们全都当成白痴来耍，巴不得我们全都像一群发情的公羊一样打成一团，最后喂饱她这头饿狼的肚子。但是不用担心，我们已经掌握了她的弱点，我们保证会帮你报仇的。既然这女人不仁，那我们也不义了。我知道这很难接受，所以你先在这平复会心情，我们先把她收拾了。”他向小岛点点头。

但是显然，小岛并不愿意按照事先约定好的剧本来演，他一拳把谷村打翻在地：“你就带着你的那肚子坏水滚吧。相信那堆鬼话的你显然已经证明了自己的失格。那边的卫宫，你要是没有意见的话，凛就归我了。凛，我保证我会从这帮废物们手里保护你。谁敢说你的坏话，我就让谁在这里消失。我不会让任何人伤害你。我的父母一定会同意我们的关系的。到时候什么好吃的好看的都买给你。到时候你每天都可以开开心心的，凛，我很喜欢你的笑容，只要我们在一起，我保证你每天都可以幸福的笑出来。”

“呕——这是什么晨间剧的下三滥对白，你还真不害臊。你丫精虫上脑疯了吧，重色轻友的混蛋。”谷村从地上爬了起来，“各位，我早就预料到这家伙靠不住，所以有了准备。”他向后退了三步，和小岛拉开距离，“请看，这些照片，这家伙——”士郎一个箭步把他手里的照片抢了下来，但是他已经喊了出来：“——在外面做生意，出卖的你们可知道是什么？是——”士郎用力捂住了他的嘴巴，两人缠斗在一起，小岛见状也掺和进来，三个人扭成一团，照片已经落在了地上。士郎想要去捡，但却被谷村按住。凛的脸色变得更白了，她走近照片，正要捡起来，然而美缀绫子已经抢先一步把照片踩在脚底。

“够了，都给我停下，藤村老师来了，”听到美缀这话，围观的人群顿时散去了一大半，士郎总算从谷村的怀抱中挣脱开来。凛已经不知去向，他向四周张望，藤村大河并没有出现。小岛和谷村还有什么话要说，美缀白了他们俩一眼，冰室则跑过来，劝他俩赶紧找个台阶下，俩人才不忿地离开了。看上去他们的友情已经宣告终结了。

在当天下午的时候卫宫士郎意识到自己已经成为了一名不幸的受害者的形象，见到他的所有人都带着一种怜悯的神情看着他。直到他再次找到美缀才搞明白怎么回事。

“完全没救了。”美缀懊恼地说，“所有人都知道了有照片，就会想去看。就算我们销毁了也没用。谷村有底片，并且在那之前就把副本给了不止一个人。所有人现在基本都知道了。所有人都在说。我肯定不相信这事，我知道你也不会相信，但是大多数人根本不在乎实际上怎么样，他们传播谣言甚至不需要相信。他们说凛在援助交际。”

他没有说话，只是握紧了拳头，走了出去。

那天下午他并没有再找到过凛。老师说她身体不舒服提前回家了，周围的人则普遍相信是她意识到自己彻底玩脱了，逃跑了。最后他终于意识到自己拖延了太久，于是找到了自己的盟友。

“所以说，你的看法呢？”远坂樱问。

“我不知道，我已经不能理解自己了。如果是平时我肯定会相信她的，可是这次我没有办法。我觉得她是在说谎，但是她怎么会？我不知道。她的确在之前的两个月里面和我交往变少了，她只在周四和周六来我家吃饭——”

“你说什么？”樱一把抓住了他的胳膊，她的手劲大的可怕，他感到对方的手指几乎陷进了自己的肉里。

“我说，她在过去的两个月里……”

“这和你之前说的不一样，你说的是每周二四六日都来，而且你也没有说过有变化。如果两个月前就变化了的话，你一定会说只有周四和周六的。”她带着狐疑的眼神扫视着他，接着突然打了个响指，士郎顿时感到仿佛有一片迷雾从自己的胸中散开了。

“是暗示。”樱作出了结论。

卫宫士郎坐在教会的长椅上，神父背靠着他，弓着身子，双臂架在腿上。他看不到神父脸上的表情，他也看不到神父那空洞得如同墨水一样没有一丝反光的双瞳。但不知为何，他却确信，神父的脸上肯定带着一个讥讽的微笑，仿佛这种表情已经刻在了他脸上一般。他打了个寒战，如果接受世人忏悔的圣职者却是一个玩世不恭的犬儒主义者，那么忏悔者们最后又会被引向何处。他不禁庆幸起自己是被切嗣领养，而不是在这个神父的孤儿院里居住。但是话又说回来，他似乎从来没有见过他的这些命运相似的兄弟们。当他问起神父时，神父说：“时运不济，他们也成为了圣杯战争的受害者。”他并不明白为什么教会这一中立地带会成为战争的波及对象，神父便解释说这一规则只是御主之间约定俗成，需要圣堂教会的监督，防止他们有借口大规模介入，但是如果从者不听御主的命令，那么教会受到攻击也无可厚非，更何况还有吉尔伽美什这种不可控因素的介入。对于他造成的死亡，他深表遗憾，并且希望他能够引以为戒，尽量避免这种事态的再度发生，毕竟他参与战争就是为了这个（说这话的时候他丝毫不掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸），接着他突然话锋一转：“你知道大圣杯和小圣杯的区别吗？”

这几天来，卫宫士郎已经意识到这个神父永远都不会直接和你说话，而是一定要以这种教义问答式的设问句开始他的长篇独白。这种自命不凡的说话方式似乎已经深入他的骨髓，因此他也不得不耐着自己的性子逐渐学会了忍耐，以至于当他听到这个问题的时候，他几乎毫不犹豫但又毫无波动地回答道：“不知道。”

“我和你说过，爱因兹贝伦提供了圣杯的容器。的确，按照明面上的说法，这一容器由教会保管，但事实上并非如此。真正的圣杯，也就是圣杯的心脏有两个部分。其中一个部分的显现你已经见过了，对吧？”

他感到上颌发干，嘴中不知从哪里涌现出一股腥咸的味道。 _黑色的太阳在空中燃烧如同我那空无一物的心脏，暗无天日的海洋席卷大地如同我那无法平息的渴望_ 他倒吸了一口气，心脏瞬间绞紧了。他原本以为自己已经习惯了，他原本以为自己已经离开了，可以面对那里了，但是不知为何，随着圣杯战争的进行，他胸中的那片景象却愈发地清晰。他咳嗽了两声，低下头，不让神父看到自己的窘态，但是对方毫无疑问注意到了，并且这显然在他预期之中。

“抱歉挑起了令你不快的回忆，”神父把一瓶水扔到他的身边，“总而言之，那就是最早的御三家的目标——大圣杯，第三法的解决方案，根源的通路，魔术师所追求的真理机器。那个是需要七个灵魂才能填满的起源之孔。因此，真正的御三家的魔术师都只有一个目的——赢到最后，然后让从者自杀，这样就可以凑够启动那机器的七个灵魂，然后让它充分地工作，进而得到第三法。但是除此之外，还有一个备用方案，那就是所谓的被教会保管的小圣杯。

“小圣杯是爱因兹贝伦的财产，也算是挂在杆子上的胡萝卜，是吸引外界参与者来提供魔力的奖品。也就是所谓的许愿机。爱因兹贝伦的魔术师炼金术为主的魔术，擅长物质的转化，所以他们以功能性的人造人技术见长。每个人造人尽管拥有人形和人类的各种功能，但是根本上就是和人类不一样的存在，这点我想你可能已经见识到了。当然，以你那贫乏的魔术经验可能不知道拥有自主魔力源的自律型使魔是多么罕见的技术，我听到樱说的时候可是大吃一惊。但是就算你知道了，你恐怕也没有细想过这个问题吧？爱因兹贝伦每次都会提供圣杯的容器，这容器肯定不是什么可以轻易交给外人的东西，因此表面上说是在圣堂教会，但圣堂教会拿到的不过就是一个杯子，这杯子上面并没有任何真正圣杯的机能，充其量只能装装样子。而真正的圣杯必然被他们用炼金术伪装成某种东西加以保护，现在你明白了吗？卫宫士郎？”

“是那个小女孩……”他喝了口水，感到一阵恶寒，“伊莉雅就是圣杯？但是不可能，她说她是老爹的女儿……”

“哦？居然还有这份因缘吗？”神父脸上的笑意愈发浓了，“没想到你居然会了解到这种情报。从哪里知道的？十有八九是从本人。毕竟我对于爱因兹贝伦的做事风格还是了解一点的。过于在乎实在之物就会忽视人的内心，估计是过于注重培养她作为人造人的机能而忽视了她内心的诉求。单纯的以为只要对幼童施压就可以塑造永久的权威。别忘了，卫宫士郎，爱因兹贝伦是擅长转化物质的家族，更不要提人类和人造人这种本来就很模糊的界限，对于他们来说打破起来就好像一扇玻璃一样简单。把一个人类当成人造人的素材来进行培育对于你来说也许很难接受，但对于魔术师来说，可能两者一开始就不存在区分，而是由他们肆意决定。因为魔术师是自负的生物，他们自认为拥有扭曲现实规律的能力便高人一等，因此操纵，利用，草菅人命对于他们的傲慢来说再合适不过。但是到头来，最后只会被自己的傲慢所反噬，留下的恶果便是他们和他们的造物之间只有威权和责任的连接，却从来无法建立更深一步的控制关系。现在既然你知道了这件事，你又打算怎么办呢？不要说想要保护她之类的空话了，你不被杀掉就已经不错了。也不要妄言对她网开一面，因为过多的不合时宜的同情到了你的抉择时刻只能成为拖累你的徒增后悔的累赘。我的建议十分简单，忘掉这些事情，把我今天告诉你的当成一个狂徒的胡言乱语，但这样的结果恐怕你也无法接受吧。”

“子女……不应该成为父母的工具，这我对她说过，但是她却显得自愿一般。我不知道她听到了什么。但是就算你说的是真的，老爹真的血债累累，起码他是个会珍惜家人的人。我取代了她的位置，这就是她对我的看法，而这本是不应该的。我并不是在说我认为这是我的责任，但我认为我应当补偿她，因为这是老爹交给我的意志。我从他那里继承下来的成为正义伙伴的理想也许十分的渺茫，但是我至少要找到几个现实的锚点来让它成为真实。这个诺言并不是许给她的，而是许给自己的，我要尽我所能让她和我都能够在这场战争中活下来，然后让她获得真正的自由，因为她应当是我的家人。尽管我并不了解什么是真正的自由，但是我在听她说话的时候，有可能是错觉，但还是感到了一丝她对于那的渴望。她在当时否定了我说的每一句话，但是不知为什么，我却觉得她那是为了让自己相信我说的都是假的才那么用力的去否定。所以我想她可能自己也不完全相信自己的话语，只是一时想要占上风才那么急切。”

“那么的话，就让我为你这个愚者献上祝福吧。你那过分努力的性格和过剩的责任心注定让你的道路布满荆棘。就在这里献上一个小小的提示：吉尔伽美什那家伙自以为天地间最为伟大的收藏家，对于一切都宣称所有权，因此，‘回收’原本属于他的圣杯自然是他的目的之一。我现在通过和他的单线联络得到了他两天后进攻爱因兹贝伦城的消息，你现在明白你该干什么了吧？”

他在那天晚上做了一个平和的梦，梦中仿佛有十万只蝴蝶从北方飞来，围绕着他上下飞舞，他走在一片一望无际的花海上，这种梦实在是太过安逸，安逸到他觉得恐慌。在他快要踩到那株石蒜花的时候他醒了，接着他注意到自己并不在自己的家中。

“我常常听说人在梦中看到的事情发生在现实之中，但是反过来，既然你走到了这里，我很想知道你到底梦到了什么。”一个女声响起了，甜蜜得如同毒药，柔和得如同利刃，粉发的女性从他身后的长椅上站起身，“当然，你很有可能什么也没看见。在这里让你终结毕竟有点可惜，我看你应该是个好男人，怎么样，小子，要不要死前体验一把大人的感觉？”

他认识这个人，这正是第一天追杀他的那个指挥士兵与archer交战的人。她猛地一抖鞭子，从草丛中立刻冲出了士兵。他默默地在手中投影出干将莫邪，招架住了第一个袭击者的攻击，但是第二个士兵的长枪立刻没入了他的腹中，空壳毕竟只是空壳，就算接受了指导提升毕竟还是有限的。他双手一软，松开了双刃，跪倒在地。

“你不会以为能够和从者正面对抗吧？好吧，也许你可以。但你总不会蠢到想要同时和两个自己相同水平的对手交战吧？数量在这种时候可是王道。”她没有任何动作，刺中他的士兵就娴熟的制住了他，接着被他之前挡住的那个士兵立刻往他脸上打了一拳，他并不习惯脸被如此大力直击，顿时眼冒金星。但他咬紧牙关，依然拒绝让自己的意识从脑海中溜走。

“哎呀，还挺有骨气的嘛。我就知道我眼光很好。”她眼珠一转，三个士兵立刻举起盾牌，箭矢打在盾牌上叮当作响，女人向后跳开，而那三个士兵则被爆炸所淹没。Archer的箭矢精准的刺穿了抓住他的士兵的喉咙，他被扔到地上，血液从他的腹部溢出。他咳嗽了几声。习惯了，无伤大雅。Archer并没有露面，他似乎很享受自己的距离优势带来的安全感。

“这他妈的……搞什么？”女人眯起左眼，“你一直都看着？这可真是无情。Archer。这种距离……算了。毕竟被占据了地形优势，这场就点到为止算了。我还不想这么快就把脸皮全部撕破呢。但是如果不在这里打一场的话那混蛋肯定不会放过我，怎么搞呢？”她突然消失了。接着卫宫士郎感觉自己被一只手抓了起来。女人就像扛着布袋一样抓起他飞奔起来，巨大的加速度压在他的身体上，让他吐了一口血，不知为何，他的身体被女人碰到的一瞬间就失去了力气，连挣扎都无法挣扎。突然，女人一把把他扔了出去。但是一阵扭曲的眩晕感立刻裹挟了他，他反应过来时才意识到自己平躺在地上，但是似乎没有任何的擦伤。他的余光里看到一缕黑色和蓝衣骑士的身影。

“今天晚上看来真的不是我的幸运日。”她叹道。“在盟友身上装了追踪器，你居然还纵容了这件事？Lancer。你们全都疯了吗？”

“必要的让步是战争中合理的手段，这种事情你难道不应该更为清楚吗？rider。诱拐御主这种事情尽管不知道你是怎么做到的，但是对于魔术防范意识稀缺的我的御主来说，什么措施也不为过呢。”Lancer压下身子，枪尖对准Lancer，摆出冲刺的姿势，“那么也该试试了，到底谁的速度更快呢？”

“刚刚那是什么玩意？我明明把他冲着你扔过去，但是他却出现在另一个地方，空间魔术？小姑娘。你也太过分了一点，我只不过是个普通的从者而已，没必要这么大动干戈吧——”女人的话语戛然而止。他们周围的路灯闪烁了几下，熄灭了。然后他们看到了“那个”。

咔嚓、啪。

仿佛脑子当中有什么东西断掉了一般，那个黑色的影子/空洞/漩涡向他们走来，确切的说是在地上滑行。漩涡仿佛漂浮在空中一般，滑过来的时候悄无声息，周围的风都停止了。漩涡如同黑洞一般吸走了一切声音，伴随着他/她/它/那东西的接近，他们的视线也被吸入其中。那个漩涡仿佛并不存在于现实当中一般，在他们的视野中迅速扩大，其速度已经超过了近大远小所应有的变化速度。

第一个做出反应的人是Lancer，不如说她第一个意识到了风的停止意味着什么。她低下头，发现黄金色的圣枪周围由高速流动的空气所形成的枪鞘消失了，那把象征着所有者高贵身份的圣枪在黑夜中发出耀眼的光辉，但是这光辉却无法照亮她五步以外的东西。她意识到与其说那是个黑色的漩涡，倒不如说那东西把所有光都吸了进去。在她身旁的远坂樱会用“黑洞”这个术语来形容这一现象。但是更为奇怪的是在于，此时她的直感并没有告诉她对方会主动带来的任何危险，倒不如说她感觉那个漩涡更像是一艘沉船临死时发出的悲鸣。她知道如果靠近那东西的话肯定下场不妙，但是不知为何她却觉得那漩涡会在靠近他们之前主动崩解。她把这种麻木感压制住，小心地调整枪尖的方向，对准来者。对方似乎察觉到了这个举动一般，停住了。

但是在卫宫士郎看来，这个漩涡让他想到的却并不是黑洞（他也不知道什么是黑洞，他只是听人说起过），而是深海。平静的表象之下隐藏着无尽的怒涛。他爬起身，看向那个漩涡，接着悄悄地向旁边移动了一两步，果然这个漩涡从所有方向看都是一样的，是一种光学诈骗，用来隐藏某些东西。此时他注意到风不仅仅停滞了，确切的说，是几乎凝固了，沉重的气压压在他身上，远坂的眉头皱了起来。接着他突然意识到了那个漩涡真正的形态。

_火焰灼烧着他的肺，毁灭在瞬间到来，他将死于今日。天空中的孔倾泻着那黑色的不可名状之物，所过之处万象尽化为焦土。_

_盲目地向前走着，不再理会周围的人，不再理会前面是什么，不再理会这么做毫无意义的事实。_

_他只是一只盲目地追随着“希望”的动物。_

_然后他死了。_

后来他的身体被一个名叫卫宫切嗣的男人挖出来，在里面住下了一个名叫卫宫士郎的人，但是卫宫士郎知道自己只不过是一具苟活的躯体上的一个幽魂，既是死人，又是活人的夹缝存在。

他知道自己忘不了这件事，他知道那个神父期待着这件事，但是当他再次看到自己的死亡的时候，他却意识到，因为自己是死人，所以那看上去不那么可怕了。但是真正让他感到恐惧的事有两点：一、这个漩涡可能是市里连续的杀人事件和破坏的真凶；二、他在心底意识到自己面对这个漩涡是无能为力的。

漩涡颤抖了一下，仿佛一块巨石沉入水中，但是他突然感觉到那种似曾相识的感觉不仅来自于他的过去，而是在于这个漩涡周围的一种气质。天空中的孔是开放的，倾泻的，然而这个漩涡却完全相反，它是抗拒的，内敛的。

此时漩涡已经几乎填满了他的整个视野，但是根据地面的度量，他估算出漩涡停在了距离他们三十米的地方。他突然有了一种冲动，他感觉漩涡尽管可以瞬间毁掉他们所有人，但是漩涡却在恐惧，如果那东西能够恐惧的话。

他向前迈出了一步。

在凛从他家逃走之后樱很快就离开了，这样也好，他也不知道该怎么面对她。胸中的烦闷几乎快要达到这几天的顶峰，于是他便试图通过反复练习魔术来排遣这份躁动，但是没有用。手中投影出的双剑名为干将莫邪，是archer的得意之作。但是他所做的到头来只不过是空壳而已。徒具其型而难以维持稳定，他知道那双剑当中全部的内部构造，但是他却无法集中精力将其依样复制。究其原因就是他内心当中的躁动。投影的双剑碎了又碎，在失败了三百次之后他只好作罢，此时他的魔术回路也早已接近衰竭。过去的半个小时他只不过是凭借着满腔怄火来逼迫自己继续而已。他躺在地板上，合上眼睛。Lancer在刚刚的两小时当中一直静静地看着他一言不发，他很希望她说些什么，但他也知道她也是这么希望的。在沉默中她离开了，眼中似乎带着一丝不舍。他感到这只是加重了他的怒火，回来，为什么你不肯和我说些什么？为什么我总是被蒙在鼓里？这样也好，他合上眼睛，但他并没有享受多久的安宁。

敲门声响起，声音回荡在走廊里，大得惊人。敲门的人似乎并没有怎么用力，但是却很有耐心，也很有技巧。一下下敲门声如同小军鼓一样在他的鼓膜上迸射开来，他爬起身，Lancer拦住了他。

“是敌方御主，但是没有带从者。”她稍微停了一下，出神地看着地板，“这很令人费解。”

“有——人——在——家——吗？”门外传来一个年轻的女声，声音很清脆，还带有一些稚气，但这稚气当中又有些老成，他认出这个声音。

“稍等一下，我觉得她应该没有敌意。”他正面迎向lancer，“是伊莉雅，她在白天和我见过。她说在白天并不是敌人。至少上次见面的时候，她并没有攻击过来……”他注意到Lancer的眼神变得凌厉起来。

Lancer叹了口气：“一次的经验并不足以作为信任的证据，人的本能会倾向于对于小孩子放松警惕，但他们总是会忘记小孩子的特点——纯真无垢。因为小孩子是最为纯粹的人，因此也就是最为纯粹的动物，从社会性上来说并不是真正的人类。小孩子们做事往往凭借着自己的个人喜好，随心所欲，反复无常。因为只有理解残忍的人才可以认识到残忍，小孩子往往是最为残忍的人类。御主，我的技能直感在这种情况下不巧是一种更为合理的判别方式。但是的确如你所说，至少此刻她没有敌意。但是如果以后还有这种情况一定要先和我说明，明白了吗？”她摇了摇头，“我真不希望用我这肮脏的战场思维来教育你，但不幸的是战争当中没有什么手段是不可采取的，而这就是一场战争。御主，道德与荣誉在这种地方鲜有立足之地，只有胜利才可以为信念证明正确。就算你心怀正义，也要搞明白具体的原则和核心理念之间的区别。我去开门，你在这里等着，如果有什么情况我一告诉你你就逃跑，不准反驳，这是命令！”

Lancer担心的情况并没有发生，伊莉雅十分规矩地跟着Lancer走了进来，并且似乎对她十分亲近，亲近得像是在演戏，但那演技当中似乎又包含某种真实的感觉，就好比看到一件多年没见过的珍稀玩具一样。Lancer尽管刚才说得一套一套的，但是似乎并不是很适应对方的友好，很多时候都显得无所适从。对方握着她的手飞快地说个不停这件事无疑激发了她心中的某些特定的柔软之处，否则的话她绝对不会憋笑憋得露出一副傻子的表情。卫宫士郎咽了口口水，把最后一句评论压在肚子里，他总感觉Lancer自从被召唤出来之后除了每天吃光他的零用钱之外最主要的工作就是对他发表各种批评，在短短的五天时间里就取代了大河在过去的所有工作，几乎快要让他以为自己召唤的并不是什么圣杯战争的从者，而是自己后妈了。他可不敢对后妈说出来这种话。接着他意识到自己的想法是多么可笑，然后发现自己正笑得像个傻子并且被两个女人盯着。

“怎么了，士郎？在想我们上次约会的甜蜜回忆吗？”哪有什么甜蜜回忆，他腹诽道，接着察觉到Lancer的火辣辣的目光，刚刚内心的后妈形象又进一步加深了，于是赶紧回答道：

“快别作弄我了，爱因兹贝伦，我还现在没有力气和你瞎闹，要是你再这样的话我就不和你说话了。”

“瞧你说的，”伊莉雅调笑道，“照这么说来，上次辩论说不过我，赌气了？有心理阴影了？”

“你那是胡搅蛮缠，各种歪理一套一套的……”

“算了，不玩这种过家家了。”爱因兹贝伦往地上一坐，“还有，请叫我伊莉雅。”

卫宫士郎迟疑了：“但是你上次……”

“怎么说呢？”伊莉雅的脸上露出困扰的表情，“我的性格并不是十分稳定，有的时候会露出另一面来，为了方便区分，我就让别人用不同的名字叫我，这样培养出对应的暗示来，切换起来就方便。爱因兹贝伦是我作为人造人更为机能化的一面，现在的我则是我更加……自我的一面。今天我想在外面，所以希望你能够用我的名字来叫我。”

“是因为作为人造人吗？”

“可以这么说，但是莉兹和塞拉没有这个毛病，我想，可能是因为我对于自己的身份认同是介于两者之间吧。上次和你聊天的情况我还是知道的，似乎结尾并不愉快，但是很有趣，所以我也想和你见一面。”她用手敲了敲太阳穴，“切嗣的事情我就暂时相信你，我还在调查，这次就先不杀你。剩下的事情，我更想听听你对于人造人的见解。”

“我就不对我不了解的东西发表评论了。”他谨慎地说道。

“是吗？我还以为你会无知者无畏呢。你变得明智了啊。不，是本来被遮蔽的明智显现出来了。尽管阿哈德翁那个老东西可以控制我的身体和生活，但他可控制不了我的思想。‘就算身处果壳之中，仍自以为无限宇宙之王’。我想了很久，八年之间每时每秒都在想，我在想，当初帕拉塞尔苏斯为什么想要追求人造人的制造，为什么这些科学家每天都想着复制人类的智能，为什么要把这样的我们创造出来。”

“我并没有……想过这种问题。”

“你现在可以想了。我很期待你的意见。我想了很久，但最后我不得不承认绝大多数思考是没有用的，我作为人造人的局限性限制了我的视野，这个问题的关键并不是他们为什么要创造我们。有的人想要把人造人当成实验的载体；有的人把人造人当做可以役使的忠实的奴仆；有的人把人造人当成自我的镜子；也有的人把人造人当成人类的雏形。不管是作为奴隶还是作为爱侣塑造，人造人的身份对于人类来说是由人类自己，也就是创造者决定的。但是人类自己却没有屈从于让自己的身份被创造者决定。那么为什么我们要从人类的想法中寻找自己的身份？”

“因为人造人是人类照着自己的形态造的，他们从本质上是和人类有着同等的结构，被先天赋予了同等的知识体系……”他努力地思索着。

“据说上帝照着自己的样子造出了人，但其实并非如此，而是人照着自己的样子造出了神，创造出属于自己的偶像，因此神便说起了人的语言，人为了赋予神地位，便本末倒置地相信语言是神赋予人类的。对于人造人来说，这一虚构的困境成为了他们的真实。作为依附于人类的存在，他们无法割裂地看待自己和人类的关系，但是如果采取人类的视角，又有因为自己的历史短暂而无法维持独立性势必融入人类主流话语权的约束中的风险。对于被人类在差错之中赋予了独立性的我们来说，这个矛盾是极端复杂的。最为重要的一点就在于，我们无法说明独立性，或者主观性是否是生物或者人造人‘固有’的属性。因为人造人是没有雏形只有设计的产品。”

他沉默了，他承认自己在学校上课不上心这一点很有可能会影响他对于正义的认识，没有充足的知识基础支撑的话，就会得到片面的结论。大河的反复教导突然在他心中变得很有道理。他懊悔于自己的后知后觉，几乎错过了对方的下一句话。

“所以说单纯地把人造人从生物学上划分为种群是不合适的，因为设计上的差别，可能导致实际的差别天差万别。但反过来说，正因为是人类的设计，所以全部都是以人类为雏形所制造。那么从一开始，人造人如果想要获得‘和人类’等同的地位，这个理念就是走了歪路。我最后得到的鉴别方法只有一个，那就是按照智能的水平来分类，然后凡是具有同等智能的生物都应当获得相同的社会地位。而语言是所有使用者共同参与的集体创作，既不属于人类也不属于人造人。而是属于所有该语言的使用者。语言发展导致的变化本身就是这一信条的证明。所以现在，我想听听你的意见。”

“什么意见？”

“哦，这话可能说来有些难听，士郎。但是你实在是太笨了，你是那种标准的智力平庸而又不肯下功夫提升的人，因为你的心思不在那上面，也不看重这一点。换言之，你是我能找到的最为方便的可以推心置腹的普通人代表，你的意见从某种意义上可以代表大多数人的意见。对了，你的道德标准还比他们高上不少。我想听听你对于这个标准的评判，就当是初期检测了。”

“我……并不能够评判那么巨大的事情。我只能提出我自己的意见。你说的莉兹和塞拉……”

“是我的随从，怎么了？”

“他们的智力水平在你那里会分成什么样呢？如果和你一样的话还好，如果……”

伊莉雅闭上眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇：“我会想办法提升他们的智力。”

“但是这样的话就会带来一个问题，提升智力是否会改变性格。如果把性格看作是人类……不，智能生物在进行选择时的一种倾向性的话，提升智力而不改变性格本身就是一个伪命题，因为智力与性格是有交集的。总是把事情做对和做错是有区别的。希望保全他们是为什么呢？看你的说法并不会是因为外在的形态，而是在于内涵吧。但是如果说为了保全这一部分内涵就要牺牲另一部分，你保全的究竟是什么呢？”Lancer突然插嘴说道。

“你是在说我想要保全的只是一系列所谓的属性的堆砌吗？Lancer。”伊莉雅的话语中并没有怒气，倒不如说反而放松了下来，“我倒是有个疑问呢。士郎，你似乎十分尊敬切嗣的样子，你尊敬的到底是什么？你了解切嗣吗？”

他吸了口气，他突然意识到自己比四天前见到她的时候胸有成竹了许多，他在心里暗暗地感谢藤姐：“我要承认我并不了解。实际上我看到的很有可能只是他想让我看到的。正如你上次所说，这也只是一种移情也好。但是，我想说，也许我喜欢切嗣并不是因为他是个怎样的人，或者说他是正义的伙伴。我很有可能只是如同动物本能一样因为他对我好，和我在一起的时间长而喜欢他。但又不仅是如此。我喜欢和朋友或者家人在一起并不仅仅是因为他们符合什么标准，而是我喜欢这么做。也就是说，”他又吸了口气，“我需要这么做。因为连接与交流是我的天性，但我又觉得不仅是我的天性，而是所有具有社会性的动物的天性。这是我们承认彼此的智能的基础。所以我喜欢切嗣，但我不了解切嗣。我尊敬的切嗣很有可能只存在于我想象当中，但这并不妨碍我在现实中用敬爱来对待他。因为如果想要用理性这一感性的延伸来解析感性的话，本身就是不可能的。”

伊莉雅露出惊讶的表情：“没想到你还能说出这种漂亮话啊。看来那家伙对你的评价还挺对，你的确不是个蠢货。当然，可能是个白痴，也有可能是个愚者，但是却不是蠢材。这件事就算我败给你了。但是你仍然没有直接回答我的问题，到底应该以什么标准来评判个体所应得的权利？”

“我认为……没有必要把自己的标准强加给他人，但是可以利用自己的标准鉴别他人。如果你的标准是危害社会的，那么我不会评判你，但是我会按照自己的标准把你视为我的敌人。如果你想要做坏事，那么我就用尽一切方法阻止你，纠正你，但是对于你做坏事的动机那并不是我的评判方法。对于个体我们也许可以形成一个印象，但是那个印象只是属于个人的，而不能让所有人都共有。所以，我觉得只要按照自己的内心就可以。你重视你的随从，但你的标准与你的情感不适应，那么你或许可以调整自己的标准，而不是调整自己的感情。但是我不能做这个决定，这是只有你能做的。我愿意推崇的标准只有两条，其中一条也是我最近才学到的。第一是莫对你所知甚少之事妄加议论，第二则是成熟的人当随心所欲而行，但是我对于后者现在也有一些怀疑……”

“魔术师的世界观当中相信时间的万物都是有着概念化的‘起源’的。从这个意义上来说，人的确拥有天性。世间有着天性为善的人，自然也有为恶的人，后者的随心所欲很有可能就是恐怖袭击和大屠杀，这样的理念你也要支持吗？”

“并不是支持，而是不做评判，这个……我很难解释。我会去阻止他，但我知道我不可能管得了所有人，所以我只做我力所能及的事情……”但是你的正义到头来只会变成别人手里的枪。他突然意识到自己几乎已经输给了archer，于是停止了话语，但是……他摇了摇头，至少现在还不能输。

“很有趣，但是也没什么漏洞。”伊莉雅似乎并没有注意到他的迟疑，“但我想你也应该注意到你的这话里面有几个致命的漏洞。”

“是的。比如说只看到表象很有可能最终结果与期望背道而驰，但是如果等待过多则可能错过良机。”他叹了口气。

伊莉雅站起身：“好吧，今天我很开心，我就知道你这家伙很有潜力。今天时间也差不多了，我要走了。”但是在走到门口的时候，她突然转过头。

“关于最后那里活在这个世界上本来就是什么都不确定的，所以不必担心那个，所有人都会遇到那种问题。我更加关心的是另外一个点。我看出来了，你有着一个崇高的理想，同时与人为善，重视关系。这都很不错，但是你是个贪心的人，卫宫士郎，贪心就会带来隐患。也许现在你还没有注意到，但是等到那一天到来的时候，我会去找你的。”说罢，没等他来得及问，她便转过身，离开了。在她走出门槛的时候，她的鞋子碾碎了一只蝴蝶的尸体。

* * *

间桐凛在走进自己房间的时候吓了一跳，她的从者看上去活像从大屠杀的尸体堆里爬出来的恶鬼，身上满是血污，铠甲破破烂烂的，右手上的护甲如同被酸液浸泡过一般完全不见了，里面的手血肉模糊，之前扎着的马尾辫也随便的披散在肩头上，在昏暗的灯光下反射出油光。她很难想象saber是怎么进入屋子而只把血迹沾到她所坐的那把椅子上的。她们之间的关系并不融洽，这她是知道的，自从她指控saber的谎言之后，她们还从来没有真正的和解过。她只是在那天之后简单地表示会保持魔力供应。Saber似乎有的是自己的主意，但是只要她能够不妨碍自己的话，那么放任她出去也未尝不可。但是显然，她现在陷入了某种超出她预想状况之外的困境。就算勉强脱身了，但也搞得十分狼狈。她叹了口气，走向对方。Saber一动不动地坐在椅子上，似乎完全没有注意到她进来，只是呆呆地看着手中的头盔。她的目光锁死在了头盔的两个空洞上，带着望眼欲穿的神情，仿佛想要从那片虚无中找到些什么。在凛走到距离她只有三步的时候，她转过头，带着苦笑说道：“真抱歉啊，御主，看上去我搞砸了。”

“我知道的，我就在这里，说给我听吧。”她在床上坐下，saber的眼神闪烁了一下，似乎有些她不知道的部分动摇了。

“真是宽大啊，御主，这种时候就可以把我的僭越之举抛之脑后，和那些我听说的精英主义的魔术师不太一样呢。”

“我想了你的话了，这种时候已经没有退路了。我绝对不能够忍受就这么作为他的棋子度过一生，既然他把剑交到了我的手中，那么我就一定要用这把剑斩断我的枷锁。机会只有一次，而这意味着我也要信任我的剑，不管这把剑到底会不会吸走我的血。因为若是连自己的死法都无法选择，那么我也算不上真正的活着。所以和我讲吧，saber，告诉我，你会怎么帮我，而我可以怎么帮你。”

她坐在餐桌前，味道有些调错了，牛肉饼吃起来有些咸，不应该犯这种低级错误的，那个人略带担心地看着她。别看我。她无声地大喊道。这是她的错误，浪费了太多时间。她望向桌子对面的人，他的眼神里也有着同样的色彩。饭桌上剩下的两只猫科动物正在没心没肺地继续大吃特吃，似乎丝毫没有注意到味道调错了这个事实。老虎十有八九没吃午饭，就是为了出城前可以好好地吃一顿，然而自己却搞砸了。不快的念头。

那个人和士郎最近关系变好了不少，这是理所当然的。他们毕竟已经结盟了。她知道士郎一直以来都会在晚上偷偷练习魔术，但是缺少指导。这不是很好吗？有了她的教导，那么他的生存几率一定会提升不少。现在那个人和她坐在同一张餐桌上，这就是一个好的发展。自己早就给意识到的，他配得上更好的人。

起码要配得上比自己这种内里已经腐烂的行尸走肉要好的人。

那么，就让幸福的人在一起获得幸福。童话故事当中的王子与公主从来不会在意苦难中的人的生活，因为人类就是如此空虚的存在，因而行为被事先存在的结构所约束。很多时候人们并没有意识到自己的行为实际上并不是出于自己的主观性，而是出自无意识的对于已有范式的模仿。但是就算意识到这一点，她也并不觉得自己可以脱出这个范式。

但是范式本身是无意识的，范式没有思想，因此也就没有先天的方向性。如果正确地加以利用，那么说不定可以把范式转化为自己的盟友。想到这里，她笑了，不知为何眼角有些酸痛。她在这里浪费了太多时间，她不应该撒谎的，但是那时的她并没有盟友，弱小，无力，但是因此而危险，所以只能顺势答应下来。她不应该否认自己原本拥有的才华。

她坐在教室的后排，位置距离窗户正好隔了一排，因此她并没有望着窗外发呆的余裕，她也无法因为靠着教室门而让自己不留痕迹的消失。她知道自己是个阴沉的人，因此也并不费心去维持自己的社交关系。与之相反，她还往往有一些额外动作。但她知道控制规模，所以她尽管是颗水雷，但却从不是舆论的中心。人们知道她身上有危险和娱乐，但是他们保持着无声的默契，从不靠近她。

她并不是一个容易被打动的人。她自认为铁石心肠可以贴切地概括她的内心。说不定比那还要冷酷。但她并不愿意在这个念头上浪费精力。她只是难以对周围的人的痛苦和喜悦产生共情。那些人的麻烦在她看来只是无病呻吟，她对那种轻飘飘的痛苦几乎感到不屑，但又对那种平凡的喜悦感到难以理解。

她要承认，在第一次见到卫宫士郎的时候，她的确感到了惊讶。

这个人似乎拥有着永不枯竭的同情心，他对于任何陷入困境当中的人都有着毫不掩饰的同情，但并不是怜悯，而是真诚的设身处地的帮助。对于所有人一视同仁，不管他们是否在之前曾经犯下过恶行，或者是否对他怀有恶意。毫无疑问，他要么是疯了，要么就是个幼稚的傻瓜，这便是她对卫宫士郎的第一评价。

她有的时候会想要劝说他说不要这么卖力，因为那一切到头来都毫无意义，同情心这种多余的违反动物本能的东西只不过是生存的累赘，对于既无社会地位也无成绩的他来说更是难以承受的重担。大多数被他帮助的人只会心安理得地接受，事后看他说不定还会因为愧疚而刻意丑化他。但是她很快会打消这种念头，毕竟只是从未搭过话的陌生人，而就算自己说了又有什么用呢？毫无疑问这个卫宫士郎是个顽固到不可理喻的人，她见过许多次他和别人争执的样子。他的口才并不好，但也不是那种纯粹的木讷，而是需要想很久才可以捋清楚自己的思路，因此总是慢半拍而被人压制。但是他总是不依不饶，就算最后被证明是错的也要自己承认错误才能罢休，绝对不会在他自己认输之前放走对手，而这种情况的发生少之又少。说到底一个底层的透明人对于另一个人的建议又有什么用呢？而且这也不符合她的风格，她只是觉得这个人的存在让她不安，但这并不代表她同情卫宫士郎，她只是不习惯于他这种人的存在。

当她意识到自己所怀的正是那种因为自己的失败而引致的对于不懈努力者的迁怒的时候，自然而然地，她笑了出来。

间桐凛在接受了三项谋杀指控之后初审被因证据不足，被宣判无罪，检察官白鸟新一在接受记者采访时表达了对于嫌疑人以女子身份博取同情的不满：“陪审团只是被她所迷惑了，那个女人装出一副可怜的样子显得楚楚可怜，然后他们就全都放弃了自己的职责。可是他们想过背后被毁掉的那三个家庭的感受吗？失去了丈夫，儿子，姐妹的家人的感受他们考虑过吗？没有，他们只不过被体制和那个罪犯的花言巧语所束缚，但这并不是他们的错误，而是把他们诱骗，让他们忘记自己心中的正义的罪犯的错误。我绝对不会接受这个判决，我会继续上诉。”稍后的新闻发布会上，白鸟检察官宣布了他的上诉决意，并引起轰动。民众们大多自发支持白鸟桑在此事上的坚持。在法务省外甚至出现了打着“让杀人犯血债血偿”“不能让罪犯因为是女人逍遥法外”的牌子的抗议者，抗议者目前只是和平集会，尚未和警察产生冲突，但人数已经逐渐增加至超过五十人。本台记者试图与该事件的中心人物间桐凛取得联络，但是她一直以来都拒绝接受采访。在一名热心邻居的帮助下，本台记者成功取得了间桐凛的住址，以下是本台记者的现场报道。

间桐凛（慌张）：你们是怎么进来的？为什么在我的家里？我明明锁了门的。

记者：凛女士您好，我们没有恶意，只是想要问几个问题。

间桐凛：你们这是私闯民宅。

记者：但我们站在正义的一方，因此我们是无罪的。间桐凛女士，您是否知道被害者北野宏志先生还有一个五岁的孩子，而他是个单身父亲？

间桐凛：不，我不知道。而且他也不是我杀的。你们能不能……

记者：下一个问题，你是否知道喜多村荣一父亲今年八十五岁，一个人生活，全都依靠他儿子的工资支持？你怎么看待他现在的困境？

间桐凛（带着哭腔）：我说了，我真的不知道，你们为什么要……

记者：你是否知道利用自己的外貌博取同情是不道德的？

间桐凛试图冲向摄像机，但是被两名随记者到来的协警拦住。

间桐凛：为什么你们不肯听法院的判决？为什么我会在这里？为什么你们要一直看着我？我明明是无罪的。

记者：尽管你骗过了陪审团，但群众的眼睛是雪亮的。你面对问题的慌乱已经出卖了你那愧疚的内心。你还算有一点人性，懂得为自己的罪行感到羞愧。各位电视机前的观众，你们看到了吗？这就是杀人犯脱罪后的无耻的丑恶嘴脸，依然在演戏，依然在博取同情，但是在真正的正义和真相面前她无地自容。这是正义的胜利！这是民意的胜利！

间桐鹤野看向她：“怎么了？凛。”他已经戒酒半年了，但是过去对于肝脏的损害所导致的衰竭已经不可逆转。他的皮肤皱巴巴地贴在脸上，看上去起码得有五十岁。但他却因此反而显得明智起来，并且声音当中偶尔甚至会露出一丝柔和，这与过去他那如同梦呓一般的声音相比是无法想象的。凛注意到了这一转变，但她并没有理解其中的理由。她只是觉得，鹤野似乎对慎二比以前好了不少。现在甚至会想办法让他们两个改善关系。但这全部都是白搭。慎二在外面尽管依然会维持最初的样子，在她遇到麻烦时过去说上几句，但是在家里两人的明争暗斗却从未停止。现在发展到几乎一见面便会立刻想要躲开，似乎令鹤野也十分头疼。

“慎二说他睡不着，想要听一个故事，我叫他自己来找你，但是他说外面黑，不敢出来，所以叫我过来。”这是谎言，慎二睡不着的原因是两人在睡觉前吵了一架，因为害怕她的报复而迟迟不肯睡着，在楼道里制造出各种响动让她十分心烦。把第三方权力者引进来维持秩序毫无疑问是最好的解决方案，更何况这位上位者还偏心于她。她对于这种利用丝毫不感到有什么不妥。或许是因为生存已经让她无所不用其极，自然也就不再受道德的约束。

“好吧。”鹤野叹了口气，放下手里的书，摘下眼镜，自从他戒酒以来，每天晚上都要很晚才能够睡着，这些时间都被他用来看书，但她从来没有了解过他在看些什么。兴许是些魔术书，但她也不能确定，她瞥了一眼书名，上面写着“卡拉马佐夫兄弟”这几个字。

“你想听一个什么样的故事呢？”他一边上楼一边问。

“是慎二想听故事，不是我。”

“但你也想听一个，不是吗？”间桐鹤野的眼睛有些睁不开了，他揉了揉眼睛，“已经十一点半了，你应该好好休息的，慎二也是。你们……唉，要是能够看明白自己应该对抗什么就好了。算了，把他叫过来，我来给你们讲个我自己写的故事吧。”

“你还会写故事？”

“高中的时候作文得过奖的。原本大学想学俄罗斯文学研究，但是家里要我继承魔术，只好回来了。我……算了，也是很多年前的事了。好久没写了。但是以前写的我自认为还是不错的。”

他们躺在床上，慎二被鹤野叫了回来，劝了十五分钟，终于也回到了屋子里。随后鹤野倒了杯水，坐在椅子上喝了一口，皱了皱眉，接着把眼镜从口袋里掏出来戴上，然后从衣领里掏出一本书，仿佛那书一直长在他脖子上一样。凛想要搞明白那书是从哪里掏出来的，但光线太暗，看不清楚。间桐鹤野的声音响了起来，她很快就沉浸在了故事当中。

“在很久很久以前，有一只蝴蝶……”

“各位观众朋友们您好，现在是间桐时间上午八点整，请各位从远坂时区来的旅客调整好您的手表以防错过时间。马奇里姐弟广播电台为您带来报道。今日天气为多云有雾，能见度较低，未来一周内不会散去，并且有强降雨的可能性，请各位市民出门前做好防范工作，并时刻留意气象台发布预警。

“今天的专栏话题是‘我最讨厌的那个人’，我们精心选取了三封匿名来信来与各位观众分享。在你的生活中，总是会遇到种种不顺心的事情，总是会遇到各种复杂的纠葛，久而久之，就会对一些人产生不满。但这种不满又不敢表现在脸上，所以只好藏在心里。但是如果这种不满迟迟不肯说出来的话，就会越来越大，从单纯的炎症发展为肿瘤扩散到全身。但是我们马奇里姐弟广播电台不一样，我们就擅长挖掘人的内心当中就算本人也不知道的阴暗想法，来让各位看个痛快。下面就是正式环节了，请，第一位！

“‘我家的那位食客是个自我中心的暴发户。因为我并不是什么有钱的上等人，我只是个普通人，所以什么都得听他的。我在过去因为他的帮助克服了人生的重要难关，因此亏欠于他，但也因此和他交好。但是现在他和我的分歧越来越大，而且从来不顾忌我的感受。但我并不敢直接和他这么说。有权者的世界是恐怖的，难以想象的，他只是需要一个念头就可以把我在一瞬间碾成齑粉，而我却只能每天曲意逢迎讨好他那反复无常的喜好。我真的是越来越受不了他了。现在我有一件很珍视的宝物我想留给自己，因为那是属于我的唯一的人生目标，我的生命愿意为之而付出。但是他只会把那东西当成工具来使用，而忽视其内在的可能性。如果有他在的话别说得到那东西，就算是想要为之付出生命也不可能。唉，要是能够从他的控制中摆脱出来就好了。’

“不平等关系的确是个大问题呢，这种时候一个比较好的处理方法就是想办法建立其他的关系，让自己在这种事情上拥有一定的资本。毕竟这种关系当中很少有着真情实感，更多的是一方用以满足自己权力欲望，另一方满足自己的现实需求的交易。要是妨碍到了利益就要赶紧找下家，而不要纠结于虚幻的割舍感当中才是正解。早点让自己重获自由才重要嘛。好，下面让我们听听第二位。”

凛看着卫宫士郎走进教室，然后停在那个被她说的脸红一阵白一阵的男生面前。她知道自己说了什么，对方向她搭话的时候她自然而然地问他：“你想用什么体位。”这绝对不是一个恰当的回答，她知道这一点，因此如此作答了，他看了她一眼，这眼神每次都让她感到恐惧，但是她并不是在恐惧他，而是在恐惧他可能会做的事情。她知道自己做的是错的，但是她并不在乎，但是卫宫士郎，这个愚蠢的白痴，他永远都在乎。他永远都会替她道歉，接着在事后请求她更加“自尊自爱”一点。说真的，他到底是什么人，自以为能够左右她的行为，她可没有求他来帮自己。只不过是他一厢情愿地对她有着某些她无法理解的信任，仿佛他总是相信在他眼神所触及的地方之外，还有另外一个温柔的善解人意的她。但他所能用双眼看到的只有她。那个满不在乎地在女生谈话时插进去问她们生理期到了没有的她；那个面不改色地在吃饭时大喊自己下体发痒想要挠的她；那个和男生初次谈话就假装要和对方开房的她；那个在老师面前是个乖乖女但是老师不在就谈论起床上技术的她。满身缺点，无药可救，基本上就是混沌和恶名的化身的她，和这种人搅在一起，并且一厢情愿地相信她做这一切是有某种苦衷。

这是多么的愚蠢啊。

说真的，她都演到这种地步了，她自己都快要假戏真做了，这个蠢货居然一直为她感到悲哀，他是什么文学作品当中的人物吗？如此的固执，如此的……不可理喻，为什么要一直关心她这种人？

为什么像他这种人要靠近过来？

然后，有一天，她突然意识到自己胸中的那种苦闷是什么。

那是嫉妒。

并不仅仅是对于对方想象中的自己嫉妒，而只是单纯的嫉妒对方。她无法忍受自己都不在乎自己形象而自甘堕落的现在，居然有一个完全是萍水相逢的陌生人在乎她，不仅在乎她，还平等地在乎这周围她不在乎的一切。这不就是在告诉她说那是因为她的软弱她才关闭了内心吗？那真不错，既然他是个强者，那么就让他关心去就好了，我只要陪着你玩上几天过家家，等到你没有兴趣了，就把你甩掉。她是这么想的。同情心泛滥的人自然无法在一处停留过长的时间，因为这世间值得他共情的事物千千万万，只要她暂时能够露出幸福的表情，那么说不定就可以赶跑他。

于是她收敛了自己的行为，把自己的恶毒留在心里，让自己露出改悔的样子。但她并没有停止暗中的舆论操作。她只是暂时地在他面前露出一副和平主义者的样子。她以为这样就可以很快结束，但是他并没有离开。

她一边演着自己的角色——同级的朋友的心怀好感的姐姐，一边观察着他。卫宫士郎从各种意义上看上去都并无什么特别之处。健身爱好者，学习成绩平庸，乐于助人，有着卓越的同情心。但这都只是可以在书上找到的描述，这里面除了那见鬼的同情心以外并没有任何一点让她感到有什么惊讶。因此也就无法让她产生过多的波动。他住在一间大房子里面，富有的父母留下的遗产？藤村大河老师是他的监护人，家庭关系和睦，做饭技术高超，早熟，但是又有着稚气。

在她的调查过程中，她注意到一件事，卫宫士郎似乎很难直视她的眼睛，他的眼光总是在躲闪，但是又有数回，她的余光中看到卫宫士郎那如同学者一般执着的目光如同两道飞矢一般穿过人群直直的射向她，仿佛要从她的眼神中寻找出什么，于是她也学习起对方，借助自己善于隐藏在人群中的能力，反过来去挖掘对方的眼中有着什么。

起初那只不过是一双普通的双眼，黄色的，发着亮光，如同黑夜中的灯塔，是那种有着同情心的老好人的眼神，但是在那灯塔的光火之中却仿佛有着什么，既像是残酷的厉火，又如同深黑的空洞。倒不如说就像是黑洞这种天体本身，既被动地散发出高热，本身又只是主动地吸收周围的光。

她搞不明白。

间桐凛意识到，在她八岁以来的人生中，出现了她无法理解的事物。为什么这个有着如此炽热的外表的人内心却如此空洞，以至于她以为自己在一瞬间仿佛盯着一台锈迹斑斑，满是磨痕的老旧机器，她搞不明白。

于是她停留在了这里，她开始观察这个难以理解的人。接着她注意到，他的同情心本身就只是一种幻觉。卫宫士郎并不是具有同理心，而不过是在反复地强迫自己拥有同理心。这是比她之前所见的愚蠢加倍愚蠢的愚行，一个胸中空无一物的人，却反过来追求人类当中最为崇高的情感，仿佛以此方式就可以掩盖住内心的空洞一般，仿佛以此方式就可以成为真正的人类一般。

更为愚蠢的是，他居然骗过了她。

她第二次因为卫宫士郎而不自觉地发出大笑。这一次，她意识到了那个悲伤的结论。自己已经克制不住地动了自己的主动性。

她已经不能自已地陷入了这个谜题中。

间桐凛走进一家商店，她的身边有两个协警，他们被派来保护她免于受到暴民的袭击。绮礼是只山羊，因此他喜欢吃麻婆豆腐；真嗣虽然是个人，但他是个人类。凛去商店里买她下一周的食物，商店里面人很少，她进去的时候店员正在看电视剧，除了她以外只有三个顾客。她拿了一盒豆腐，一罐辣酱，还有一管蝴蝶粉来代替芥末。她四处张望，想要找到鸡蛋，但是发现鸡蛋就在她身上，所以没有买。等到她排队结账的时候，因为队伍很长，所以她等了很久。在这段时间里绮礼一直在吃她后面的人，真嗣则帮她拎着袋子，但是他动个不停，把蝴蝶粉撒的到处都是。他只好再去拿一管，但是他很快就又弄撒了。

终于排到她了，店员抬起头，瞥了她一眼就把她的东西扔到地上，然后说：“下一位。”

凛很生气：“我要投诉你们的服务态度。”

“下一位。”

“你听到我说的了吗？我也是个顾客，我排在他前面，规规矩矩的，为什么你不让我买东西？”

店员看了一眼，绮礼已经把第一个人吃完了，地板上到处都是血和内脏，还有一股尿骚味。绮礼的牛尾巴打倒了原本站在凛后面那个人，他一边反刍一边又把那个人拖走吃了起来。店员看了眼绮礼，接着气愤地看着凛，用眼神责备她没有管教好自己的协警，接着说：“我们不给杀人犯卖东西。下一位。”

“但是那不是我做的。而且你们也看到判决了……”

“现在你体会到失去亲人的感觉了？你个凶手。”真嗣说，他把豆腐撕开，扣在了店员的身上，然后把辣酱浇在凛头顶上。

凛咬紧牙齿：“那么就这样吧。”随后她跑了出去。

“在很久很久以前，有一只蝴蝶。这只蝴蝶住在花房里。这是一件很大的花房，主人在里面住了很多年，里面种满了各种各样美丽的植物：蓖麻，曼陀罗，乌头，夹竹桃。这只蝴蝶有着美丽而强壮的身体，她可以忙碌地吸取花蜜，传播花粉；也可以悠闲地在空中慢慢飞舞，享受春日的阳光。但她不能离开这里，因为主人拥有花房里的一切。但是这只蝴蝶不满足于这样的生活，她觉得自己病了，但作为蝴蝶并不足以强大到在外面活下去，于是她想象自己是一只孔雀蛾，因为她听说孔雀蛾可以飞越大陆。久而久之她便相信自己是一只病了的孔雀蛾，没有花房里的植物可以治好她，于是她就和主人说：‘主人，我病了，我不能再在这里服侍您了，您能让我去治病吗？’

“主人说：‘当然可以啊，你是我最喜欢的小孔雀蛾，你应该过得开开心心的。但是你知道你的病怎么才能治好吗？’

“‘我不知道，主人，恕我愚钝，您知道吗？’

“‘你的病在于缺少腔肠，这是你们孔雀蛾成年之后的通病。这种病只有一种叫作猪笼草的植物里面的蜜才能够治好。我可以帮你调制药物。只要你把那猪笼草找到了，我便能够治好你。’

“孔雀蛾十分的开心。于是便离开了花房，主人临走时给她一个项圈，不管她在哪里主人都可以知道，这样她就不会走丢了。然后她就飞呀飞，过了很久，她遇到了一朵花。

“这朵花有着黄色的花蕊，白色的花瓣，小小的，圆圆的，看着就像个小车轮，有着一股淡淡的清香。孔雀蛾闻到这味道感到自己仿佛放松了很多，如同沐浴在春风中一样舒适，于是她问：‘亲爱的小花，你的味道让我感到愉悦，我很喜欢你，你是猪笼草吗？’

“花回答道：‘不是的，不是的。我只是一个小小的雏菊。你是要寻找猪笼草做什么呢？’

“‘我是一只孔雀蛾，我生病了，只有猪笼草的蜜才能够治好。’

“‘唔，我虽然不是猪笼草，但是我知道，世界上没有一种病是只有猪笼草才能治好的。你有什么病呢？’

“‘我没有腔肠。’

“‘啊，那样的话我就可以治好你。来吧，我亲爱的孔雀蛾，猪笼草并不像我们这样好说话，他是个沉默而危险的植物。你去了那里什么也得不到。但是我不一样，我知道你的病因，我会用我恬淡的花香和柔和的花蜜治好你，让你幸福地活下去。你愿意吗？’

“‘不，’孔雀蛾坚定地回答道，‘我知道需要的是什么，我需要的是猪笼草的花蜜，否则我会死掉的。’于是孔雀蛾便离开了雏菊，向着远方继续飞去。

“‘我的姐姐就是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，说是自杀狂人也不为过。尽管她总是喜欢用尖酸刻薄的话语来戳痛别人，表达她对周围的厌恶，但我知道的，她的眼里只要自己。因此她对于世界上其他东西的厌恶其实只是对于自己的厌恶。她对于其他事物的攻击就是对于自己的攻击。这种行为实在是再恶心不过了。你如果真的这么讨厌自己的话为什么就不能安静地找个地方死掉呢？出了什么事情都得让我来收拾，而且在家里还总是挤兑我，你没有一点愧疚之心吗？就算想要回击也没有用，那个女人天生地具有语言方面的天赋，总是被她压住一头。每天就在那里哀怨乞怜，又不肯好好说话，结果就是所有人都不会开心。这样她就可以获得一种扭曲的快感，就好像那种苦命的小说女主角一样孤芳自赏，仿佛真的有人在乎她原本是什么样子一样。别活在白日梦里了，说真的，你为什么就不能找个地方安静地死掉呢？！’

间桐凛听完了saber的陈述，她想了想，最后露出一个苦笑：“是吗……你做了这么多啊。之前的事情我得道歉，我太冲动了。那么就如同你说的那样，坦诚相待吧。首先，你的真名到底是什么？”

“莫德雷德，只有莫德雷德，这是我唯一的真名。除了这个名字以外我什么也不是。你呢？御主，你的秘密是什么？”

“我的秘密——是这个。”她在对方惊讶的视线下解开了衣服，然后将衬衣和内衣全部脱去，屋里有些冷，她哈了口冷气。莫德雷德起初并没有看出什么，接着她看到了，那惨白皮肤之下，成百上千游动着的如同雨水一般的刻印虫，每只虫都至少有大拇指节那么大，在皮肤下游走的时候势必与肌肉和神经感受器发生摩擦，然而她却什么也感觉不到。十年如一日的在地狱生活的经验已经彻底地让她学会关闭自我。这是她十年以来第一次感到时机成熟去打开自己的感受器。在一念之间，痛苦与难以自制的快感的洪流立刻将她席卷，让她几乎无法思考，她咬紧牙关，莫德雷德已经一步走上前——这个动作让她的腰上的伤口撕裂，她只是皱了皱眉——扶住了她：“这是……”

“我的爷爷可不止在我的周围放了虫子，我的体内也是。值得庆幸的是至少这些虫子吃的是我的血肉，因此听我的命令。但他肯定放了监视器，之所以我还活着是因为他需要我的身体，而且他并不在乎我现在的这点小动作，他肯定算计好了我们可能采取的每一步。说是个魔术师，其实不过是个消耗品罢了。”直抒胸臆突然让她松了一口气，“saber，你要明白，我并不是你想象的那种杰出的主人。我并没有丰富的怜悯，或者绝对不能放弃的强大理念，我只是在这里打一场只有我才能打但我并不能从中获得任何东西的战争，因为我不得不如此。我的爷爷是个老魔术师了，我认识的人可以被他轻而易举地作为人质来使用，这算是我的失误，我给了他把柄，因此我只能听从他的命令。我并没有什么宏大的目标，也没有什么高贵的理想。搞清楚了，saber，我是个尖酸刻薄，胆小怕事，本性奸邪，只会给他人制造痛苦的人。我在这里参战只是为了苟延残喘，为了多活上几秒，为了能够让他多操纵我几天。当然，我刚刚意识到就算是这样也不足够，既然我很有可能现在对于自己的生死都无法掌控，那么他也可以随时打破盟约。我现在并不知道他有怎样的牌，但我确定我们几乎不可能夺得圣杯，而且很有可能先死在他的手里。而且我现在已经知道，在这场战争中，有两个我必须面对但我有一定不能伤害但很有可能最后我会背叛自己去伤害的人。就算是这样的主人，你也要追随吗？”她并没有说如果莫德雷德拒绝会怎么样。从根本上来说，她根本不相信这种古代的史诗传说中的英雄人物会愿意在她之下，她早就做好了成为弃子的觉悟。但是，不知为何，想到这种可能性，她还是感到胸中一阵绞紧。

“有你这种主人是我的幸运。你的愿望是发自内心的真诚的属于自己的欲望，我因此认可它，并认为你是个适格的主人。倒不如说正是你这份就算身处地狱也要活下去的不可屈服的决心让我觉得可贵。御主啊，我在你眼中第一次看到了希望。千万不要忘记你此刻的心境。”莫德雷德却显得十分开心的样子，这是她第一次露出真诚的表情，“看来这个相性匹配系统至少算是在正常工作。”她立刻又挖苦了一句，接着伸出右手，“那么就这样吧，那些骑士和剑的誓言都省了。亚瑟王的圆桌骑士中的污点，三流中的三流骑士莫德雷德向我这位不幸的召出我这种残次品的主人间桐凛献上我最高的认可。你的愿望就会是我的使命，你所想要的，我便尽我的每一滴血去争取。你要保护的人，我便愿意用这条贱命来保护。但是，我也因此在这里献上我的警告，作为背叛骑士的我也是个难以安定的人。所以如果你一旦偏离你现在的道路，在行进的途中出现动摇，自我怀疑，想要退缩，那么我一定会背叛你。明白了吗？”

“那么我就接受这份荣誉，用尽我的一切能力来支援你，帮助你实现你的目标和愿望，只要我们还是主从就把你的愿望放在仅次于我的第二位考虑。这样可以了吗？”

“这正是我需要的鼓励。”莫德雷德大笑道，“啊！疼死我了，我的肾脏还没有长回来呢。那么，下一步，你打算怎么做呢？”

她咬了咬嘴唇，早该这么做的，只是她太过于贪婪，才错过了最佳时机，但是现在还不晚：“首先我要和我需要保护的人保持距离。”

间桐凛走进检察局，她在前台问：“请问白鸟新一检事在吗？”

前台的女人白了她一眼：“你有什么业务？”

“我是他的被告人……”

女人麻利地在机器上按了几个按钮，接着拉了一个拉杆，一张纸被打印了出来，纸上写着“118729E号”：“坐那边等着叫号。”

凛坐在长椅上， ~~一个人~~ 一只蝴蝶看了一眼她手里的号：“你上当了，别等了，他们永远不会叫带有E的号的。E的意思是error，就是说你这个号是错误。系统里面只有正确的信息，他们不会叫你的错误的号。你有什么事情？”

“我想找白鸟新一检事，劝说他放弃上诉，然后恢复我的名誉……”

“白鸟？白鸟啊，我两天前在新闻上看过这个名字，他因为吸毒被革职了，毕竟是个大人物的女婿，面子上过意bu去嘛。没有报道。这不解决了？他的案子都被别的检察官经手，但是别的检察官都有自己的安子。每个检察官都在干着一件十分重要的工作，他们的工作量是经过精心设计的，使得他们永远处于工作之中。每个检察官一天可以处理的案子的数量正好等于他那天接到的案子的数量，这不仅是司法系统内部的共识，也是所有公检人心知肚明的共识。所以所有的检察官都在忙他们当前的工作，你的案子就被堆起来了，永远都不会有人处理了。这不就完事大吉了？”

“但是我在外面被当成杀人犯对待……”

“那有什么办法？你毕竟肯定做了什么坏事才被起诉的嘛。这种事情你就不要在意了。你来这里能解决什么问题呢？你总不会在指望他们给你道歉说这件事是错的吧？你要明白，当局能够认识到这件事当中存在错误就已经是他们最大的仁慈了。他们不仅没有将错就错，而是对整件事bu予追究，让你现在还拥有不满的权利，你难道不应该为此感到感恩吗？至于说让他们承认错误，那是白日做men！当局的权威就建立在塔们绝对正确这一点上，所以民众对于当局的行为才会予以配合。如果当局哪天竟然错了，你知道这对于相信当局的民众来说是多么大的打击吗？你知道他们接下来的日子会遇到怎样的cunzai危机吗？所以说当局绝对不可能认错，不仅是因为这件事他们本来就没有错，更是因为他们需要为了所有的相信当局的民众，相信过白鸟的民从，像你一样的民众来让他们的信任不被背叛，才要维持这一形象。当局所做的一切都是为了你的好处，你怎么能够还想要要更多呢？你知不知道你的这种tan得无厌的行为已经对于当局造成了很大的困扰？要是你有一点自知之明的话，就应该乖乖的回家好好反省自己的错误，并因自己的好运而感到幸福。而不是在这里哀怨。”

“我的家？我已经没有家了。家里被那些误会我的人追踪，我只是想过过去的生活，但他们却总是逼着我说话。我不想……”她感到自己有些哽咽，说不出话来，但是对方却依旧不依不饶。

“所以我都和你说了，当局对于你说的这种情况全部了姐，但是当局不能做出任何回应。为什么？因为回应就代表着当局可以因为个例的问题而打破规范。这样的话所有人都会群起而仿之，那么当局就永远没有确定的律法，也就无法执行任何命令。当局知道很多人都生活在痛苦之中，我自己在厚生劳动省工做。我知道很多人获得比你can多了，可是他们从来没有抱怨过当局怎么忽视他们。恰恰相反，他们心里明白，正是因为当局的存在和不作为，他们才能够维持现在的生活。就算这生活很艰难，他们也没有像你一样整天想着从当局那里获得些什么分外之物。你知道你现在的行为事什么吗？你就是在无病呻吟。生活不如你的如意的人多了去了，但他们从来没有像你这样不识好歹的。你说说，你是不是活骇陷入这种困境？”

“然后孔雀蛾遇到了一株高大的红花，这红花散发着甜腻的香气，花瓣末端如同爪子一样分叉开来，在风中散发出妖艳的魅力。孔雀蛾感到自己仿佛醉了一般，全身都酥软了，但是又有一种不可名状的快感。于是她问红花：“您好，亲爱的红花，我是孔雀蛾，我很喜欢您的甜蜜的香味，您是猪笼草吗？

“红花回答说：‘不，我是罂粟。你找猪笼草做什么呢？’

“孔雀蛾说：‘我病了，我没有腔肠，我需要猪笼草的蜜来治病。’

“这样啊，但是猪笼草那里是危险的，和你一样的孔雀蛾去寻找猪笼草，但没有一个回来的。而且猪笼草能治的病我都可以治。来吧，我的小孔雀蛾，来我这里，我会用我那醉人的花香和酥骨的花蜜来调理你，你将在一瞬间跨越百年。我会治好你，让你忘记一切忧愁。

“‘谢谢你的好意，但我一定要找到猪笼草才能治好我的病。’孔雀蛾回答道。于是她飞走了，向着炎热的南方，那狂蛾聚集之地飞去。”

“我最讨厌的人，怎么说呢？在过去我和一个人关系很好，并不仅仅是朋友，是在那之上的关系啦。她是个害羞，内向，而且老实的人。我不一样，我是个狡猾，外向，而且喜欢惹事的人。但是后来因为某种原因不再和她说话了。很多年后遇到她的时候她总是想要关心我，但是她不明白，我现在不需要她的关心。我也不需要她的帮助，我只想过我现在的生活。我偶尔会偷偷看看她，她现在过得很好，没有人欺负她，外向，狡猾，和我一样喜欢惹事……有些时候我会觉得仿佛过去的自己被她取代了一样。

“我的确是在嫉妒她。我嫉妒她拥有我所不能拥有的被我放弃的一切，我嫉妒她能够如此坦然地一个人面对生活，我嫉妒她可以真正地关心我……

“我也恐惧她。我恐惧她的关心会毁掉她，毁掉我好不容易维持的距离和面具。毁掉她的生活。她不明白。我们之间禁止交往并不是我们决定，而是我们的父辈决定。他们可以轻松地重塑我们的世界，但她似乎明明知道这件事，却满不在乎。我讨厌她的不屈不挠，我讨厌她的坚韧，我讨厌她的强大。

“我最讨厌的就是我不得不去爱她这一点。她毕竟曾经是我的妹妹，我为了她才走到这一步。我没有办法停止去爱她。正因如此，我无比地讨厌她，胜过世界上的所有人，除了一个。”

间桐凛跑进公园，坐在一张长椅上，立刻有一位金发男性坐在她的身边，他的脸上带着个面具，上面写着“人民之声”。他说：“你好，你怎么还不去死？”

凛抬起头看了他一眼，对方的脸上带着礼貌的微笑，看上去活像是个石膏模型，红色的如同蛇一样的瞳孔从眯缝着的眼睛里露出，上下扫视着她。

“你们到底想要我怎么样？那些人不是我杀的。”她自己也有点不xiangxin这话了。毕竟大家都说是她杀的，那就有可能的确是她杀的，只不过她自己忘了而已。

“我们都知道真相。”他掏出一个写着“明察秋毫”的面具戴上继续说道，“zhen象就是，你是个杀人犯。而且你怯懦而又自私，只想着让自己活着祸害别人，偶尔也会喊上几句‘如果我死了就好了’。但你只是装模作样博取同情，你没种，因此你不敢自己动手。”

“但是我想要活下去又有什么错？我妨碍了你们什么？我现在并没有干任何坏事，为什么一定要追着我？”

“民众需要正义。”他说道，一边说一遍掏出一个写着“大公无私”的面具戴上，“而我就是人民的意志。”

“好吧好吧，我就是杀人犯，那么你难道不应该躲着我吗？”她的手颤抖起来，别失控，她告诫自己

他掏出一个写着“为民除害”的面具戴上：“正义不应该惧怕邪恶，鞋恶应该惧怕正义。”接着一拳打在她脸上。

“你干什么——啊！打人了——唔！救命——啊！救救……”有几个路过的人歪过头来看了一眼，其中几个掏出手机开始拍照，还有两个开始高声喝彩，接着一辆零食售卖车很快停在了她身边，观众们开始排成两条长队买瓜子花生，边看边吃。很快就有人和零食摊主吵了起来：“你们这是在抢劫！”“自由市场，爱吃不吃，下一个！”买到了吃的的人bian就地坐下，一边看她被打一边议论：“我看起码得虾一只眼睛”“那太便宜她了，怎么着也得半身不遂吧。”“这位金先生真是市民的好榜样，我们就需要这种除瀑安良，敢于挺身而出的zhengyi英雄。”“她在喊什么？”“肯定不是什么好话。你想想，那可是个杀人犯。”

他掏出一个写着“为民除害”的 **蝴蝶** 面具戴上：“正义不应该惧怕邪恶，邪恶应该惧怕正义。”接着一拳打在她脸上。

“你干什么——啊！打人了——唔！救命——啊！救救……”有几个路过的人歪过头来看了一眼，其中几个掏出手机开始拍照，还有两个开始高声喝彩，接着一辆零食售卖车很快停在了她身边，观众们开始排成两条长队买瓜子花生，边看边吃。很快就有人和零食摊主吵了起来：“你们这是在抢劫！”“自由市场，爱吃不吃，下一个！”买到了吃的的人bian就地坐下，一边看她被打一边议论：“我看起码得虾一只眼睛”“那太便宜她了，怎么着也得半身不遂吧。”“这位金先生真是市民的好榜样，我们就需要这种除瀑安良，敢于挺身而出的正义yingxiong。”“她在喊什么？”“肯定不是什么好话。你想想，那可是个杀人犯。”

她意识到自己已经无路可退，观众们已经围了里三层外三层，现在这个小小的路口起码围了二百人，所有人都忙着看她被执行正义的惩罚。她突然意识到了自己应该做些什么。

“那么的话，我如果是杀人犯也好。”她说，“那么的话，我如果是杀人犯也好。”她说，“那么的话，我如果是杀人犯也好。”她说，“那么的话，我如果是杀人犯也好。”她说，“那么的话，我如果是杀人犯也好。”她说，接着她挣脱开自己的双臂，用手一挥，猛地打向金先生的脑袋。

然后那个脑袋飞了出去。

绮礼带着一根绳索不知道从哪里跑了过来， 迅速的绕着周围的几棵树跑了几圈，然后把所有的观众都围了起来。外面的人只是抬起眉毛看了眼，随后便继续保持坐姿不动。他们似乎一点都不觉得人的脑袋被打飞了很奇怪。实际上他们那习以为常的表情让人觉得这些观众看人脑袋被打飞就好像呼吸一样自然。就算绮礼封死了他们的退路，他们也只是呆呆地看着。

屠杀开始了，所有的观众不分男女老少，被她单方面的撕成碎片，感觉就像是撕成纸一样轻松，然后变成碎片的人就会自然而然地被土壤吸收，连骨头也剩不下一根。最后，她走到绮礼面前。绮礼说：“哞，吃麻婆豆腐吗？”然后蝴蝶从草丛中飞起，在星空的照耀下鳞粉闪闪发光，如同星辰的河流。

“孔雀蛾飞呀飞，又飞到了一朵红色的矮花面前。这朵花并不是一朵花，而是好几朵细长的红花如同花瓣一样簇拥着一个顶叶。在这朵假花的周围好几条如同触须一样的红色纤维伸了出来，向上聚拢。在那花周围有着一股几乎微不可闻的香气，让她感到头脑清醒，灵感迸射。孔雀蛾说：‘你好，亲爱的小花，我是孔雀蛾，我很喜欢你的香味，你是猪笼草吗？’

“石蒜花回答道：‘不，我是梅花。你看上去并不像孔雀蛾，想什么呢？嗯……我一直都在等待一只蜂鸟，我觉得你是一只蜂鸟。你找猪笼草做什么呢？’

“‘我病了，我没有腔肠，’蝴蝶回答道，‘我需要猪笼草的蜜才能治好病。你看上去像是猪笼草，而不是梅花。’

“‘我不知道。’彼岸花回答道，‘有可能我搞错了，我并不是一朵梅花，而是一朵猪笼草。要是那样不就好了吗？这样你就可以治好你的病了。’

“‘我也可能搞错了，我并不是孔雀蛾，而是一只蜂鸟，这样你就不用再等了。’蝴蝶回答道，‘既然如此，我们为什么不就是这样的东西呢？’

“‘这话怎么说？’石蒜花问。

“‘我们只需要扮演角色就行了。只要你一直是我的猪笼草，我就一直当你的蜂鸟，你看怎么样？’蝴蝶说。

“石蒜花说这是个好主意。于是他们便尝试了。至于猪笼草呢？我并不知道蝴蝶最后有没有去寻找真正的猪笼草，也不知道石蒜花有没有找到真正的蜂鸟。自那之后，便再也没有人听到过那只蝴蝶和那棵石蒜花的消息。”

* * *

远坂樱放下电话，她已经交代完了自己的后事。魔术师与死亡同行，此话不假，然而这却是自从圣杯战争开始以来她第一次真切地感受到这句话。之前电视上反复报道的的受害状况和自己的调查都似乎隔了一层理智的帘幕而让她难以体会到那种让神父痴迷的战栗感，现在她感受到了。她一想到接下来要做的事和其中的危险性，就感到背上隐隐发抖，那并不仅仅是因为恐惧，而是因为面对恐惧的肾上腺素分泌所诱发的兴奋。她调节自己的呼吸，让自己的身体中的气流动起来。一呼一吸之间，生命在体内循环，一股热气从她的腹部升起，流经胸腔，最后从头顶散开。神父的情报已经让她有了最后的证据。“圣堂教会派来的辅佐监视者被杀了，她的令咒也被夺走了。我调查了现场，可以确定是间桐脏砚的手笔。”在她为那个可怜的卷入者感到一丝惋惜的时候，她意识到自己终究还是成为了一名魔术师。她的胸中的即将达到目的的兴奋超过了她原本应有的对于被害者的同情，让她说话几乎快到让言峰听不清。她最后检查了一下身上的礼装，紧急闪避用宝石三枚，顶级的大宝石十枚中带走了四枚。其他礼装若干，泽尔里奇的那泛着邪气的红宝石也被她装进了扩增过容量的腰包里。她走出家门前确认电器都被关掉，遗嘱也放在了最显眼的位置。她擦拭了一下那张已经十年没有被拿出来过的全家福，把它摆在门口的鞋柜上，走出家门。

卡多克·泽姆露普斯曾在昨日来访过，他的左手被绷带缠得像个馒头，据他说是因为醉酒之后无意中把那当成了要上的烤肉，对于这个解释她没有一丝刨根问底的欲望。这个大概比她大三岁的魔术师在她面前似乎由于自卑而无所适从，她是有自觉的人，因此便以对待客人的方式对待他。她知道如果卫宫知道此事一定会对她颇有微词，但是她迫切地需要知道对方角度的情报。

卡多克·泽姆露普斯的衣服皱皱巴巴的，他的那件灰色大衣上面有着几道棕色的污渍，看上去像是热巧克力，但是樱的直觉告诉她那更有可能是干涸的血迹。他开口了，声音慢吞吞的，有些僵硬，不时还要掏出他口袋里的一本日语手册来找到他想要说的话，最后樱决定直接让archer来做翻译，尽管他对此表达了抗议，但是圣杯系统提供的免费服务不好好榨取怎么行呢？放着便宜不占对于勤俭持家的她来说可以算是一桩罪恶了。

“……是的，在马里斯比利死后，根据他的遗嘱，我就被从天文科转出了，毕竟我也并不是什么有才华的人。我要承认阿特拉姆是个好人，尽管他大多数时候很烦，总是在给我炫耀他的各种藏品，但是他似乎很看重我，总是说什么‘我们这种贱血的要联合起来’之类的。我并不是很愿意卷入时钟塔的权力游戏，所以直到现在我也不知道他为什么要派我来参加圣杯战争。这实在是迫不得已，您瞧，就我这能耐，果然是第一个退场的。现在我还因为事先订好了机票，回不去了，只好搁浅在这里，屋漏偏风连夜雨，都怪……那个caster不中用，”他这么说的时候低下头，露出气愤的样子，“我现在行李没了一大半，身上的钱也……”

“够了够了，”樱听着他的絮叨都觉得头大，她从来没见过这么阿谀奉承的家伙，自从进门以来就已经叫了她不下二十次“大人”，就算她再怎么劝也不肯停下，问了半天他情报，结果对面仿佛把这当成了他宣讲自己的人生履历的机会，从十八岁离家出走开始，仿佛每一顿饭都要给她讲清楚，说来说去到头来最后居然是为了要钱，“我问你的是你到底在柳洞寺看到了什么，不是让你填什么相亲用表格，你要是说清楚了，让我满意了，我就给你一万块，怎么着也够你在一周里花了。”

“大人您真是……这怎么能行呢……”这小子用上自己的母语倒是修辞飞升了，说起话来比日本人还日本人，archer倒是看得津津有味，尽管他看上去因为翻译很烦，但是看着她脸上的表情似乎很是让他开心，幸灾乐祸真是人的本能，就连英灵也不例外，“这我可消受不起……”

“行了行了，你快点说吧。”礼节对于他已经没有用处了，她必须得在自己的头爆炸之前得到答案。否则她就得直接撬开他的脑袋了。

“好吧。那是个……怎么说呢……珠光宝气的家伙，虽说他当时穿的只不过是件黑色的机车服，但是一看到他就知道这家伙是个爱好奢华喜欢炫耀的家伙。他的自我十分强烈，但又不够完满，因此攻击起来如同炫耀自己的收藏一样。他有着一头金发……”

来自第四次圣杯战争的archer吉尔伽美什，原本是她的父亲远坂时臣的从者，在其被杀后转由言峰绮礼代替控制。在樱听了卡多克对于其外貌的描述后，立刻就联想到了那天早上曾经与凛搭讪的那个男人。

那么，接下来的问题就十分自然了，为什么第四次圣杯战争的从者可以活到现在。对此，她去咨询了言峰绮礼。

“从者是一帮活生生的执念，如果完成了执念或者失去了锚定点就会消失，这是毫无疑问的。但是，从者和主人的关系并不是单向的命令。”他说话的语气一如既往地讥讽与嘲笑并存，仿佛谈论的事情与自己无关。“而我们的这位英雄王又实在是一位自我中心而又实力超群的危险分子，在你的父亲远坂时臣死后他立刻利用单独行动的能力找到了我，随后胁迫我和他定下契约，并且在圣杯战争的最终战之后不知怎么回事，居然从那圣杯所造成的大火当中得到了肉身。随后他的去向我便不再清楚，但是他似乎已经获得了独立的魔力源。这十年来我也试图寻找过他，但是他只是警告说我如果再去烦他的话就重现冬木大火，我只好作罢。但是无论如何，我仍然具有和他的联络通道，我可以给他信息，他可以单方向的给我回复，但是如果我追踪的话他要拆掉的可就不仅是我这件教堂了。”

“这件教堂有地窖，对吗？”

“我可以理解你的怀疑，如果你有所顾虑的话我可以先告诉你的盟友爱德菲尔特小姐，如果你受到了袭击全部都是我的责任。至于地窖里有什么，我只能说那里主要是家父的一些红酒收藏和教会的一些设施，还有我做代行者时候留下来的装备。你要检查的话请便，需要我陪同吗？”

“请务必如此。”

他们走下石阶，地窖里面昏暗潮湿，并没有樱想象中的装红酒的大桶，只有一个柜子上面横放着许多葡萄酒瓶。一张茶几摆在柜旁，一端靠墙，茶几旁只摆了一张椅子。看上去他似乎经常在这里独酌。地下室的地面十分干净，但在茶几的一旁的地上有四个浅浅的印记，大小和茶几的底座相仿。在地下室的另外一头没有灯，言峰说那边就是代行者的装备，除了黑键之外没什么可看的，也就是那些法衣上面附了不同的防护罢了。在樱走过去的时候，她的脚踢到了黑暗中的什么。她没有说话，只是装作一个趔趄让自己几乎摔倒，用手将那东西抓起，随后塞进了袖子里。那边的确基本上空无一物，空气当中飘荡着一股甲醛味，墙像是重新粉刷过。她向言峰点了点头，便离开了。

“……他说圣杯本来就是他的东西，而他只是防止虫子用他们的病菌来污染他的宝物。但是当他谈起愿望时，又好像不仅满足于此，他似乎对于我们的社会拥有相当的厌恶，他说想要……”说到这里的时候卡多克摩擦了一下手指，仿佛在掩饰某种情感，“筛选。”

“我知道了，十分感谢你的配合。”她公事公办地答道，接着把他送了出去。她随后立刻拨通了电话，当她意识到对方无人应答之后留下了留言，随后打开电视打算看看新闻，接着她看到了那个名字。

若干年以后，当远坂樱发现自己的手背上被刻上令咒的那一天，她还一定会记起她再次见到那个人的下午。那时候那种怪异的疏离感让她的耳朵里不知为何耳鸣了起来，响个不停。她在那天像平时一样带着那个人送给她的发带，然而那个人什么也没有看见。夏天的蝉鸣几乎让人融化在酷暑里，然而那个人却身着长衫坐在公园的长椅上，如同石像一般散发着热气，但她的眼神空洞得如同沙滩一般，一切的外界事物如同潮水一般被吸收殆尽。那双眼睛虽然默默地注视着周围，但是却什么也无法显示，如同石像的内部一般，如果失去了热源便死气沉沉，冰冷无比。

言峰让她来这里的时候一如既往地脸上写满了讥讽，她并不喜欢那个唯一的表情似乎只有那不怀好意的微笑的神父，但也说不上讨厌。言峰似乎认为，在当今的状况下，尽管是由魔术刻印的继承者继承了远坂和间桐的盟约，但是稍微修订盟约允许两家目前暂时还尚未成熟的子代稍作交流共同提高魔术并非什么过分的事。当然，这件事还没有和间桐脏砚提起来，那个古板的老滑头肯定会反对。但是既然如此，不如试着生米煮成熟饭，先试着接近一下试试。樱也想要见见她。所以他们经过了谨慎的调查之后选好了接触的时间。但是毫无疑问出了什么岔子，间桐凛看上去并不像是个接受了间桐家良好教育的魔术师，看上去倒像是个有着人类外形的空壳子。她试着和对方搭话，但是对方的眼神里面却充满了她所不认识的感情，确切的说是她不能理解。为什么那双曾经如同蓝宝石一般闪亮的眼睛里，那双如今已经变得暗蓝的空无一物的眼瞳所包围的瞳孔里，会一闪而过那样的阴影。她试图回想起那究竟是一种怎样的感情，然而记忆却只会在遗忘这件事上不辜负她。到头来，她也没有明白，那究竟是恐惧还是愤怒。然而她唯一能够确定的是，这并不是她期待的反应。

在听了她的描述之后，言峰回答说：“间桐家毕竟是上百年的魔术世家，没有人知道他们到底发展到了什么地步，或者说知道的人都已经进了坟墓。唯一活着的可能一窥其中奥秘的是爱因兹贝伦家的阿哈德翁，但是那家伙对我们积怨已久，因为爱因兹贝伦是那种传统的魔术师，看重荣誉和债权，欠的债一定要还。所以我们几乎没有办法得知间桐脏砚到底是怎么训练魔术师的，也许这不过是单纯的进入新环境的不适应以及恋旧情结罢了。”

然而言峰错了，第二次的时候那个人依然在半个小时中什么也没有说，她出现在公园当中似乎只是例行公事一般。公园里发生的一切都对她仿佛不存在一般。她似乎只是接到了一个来到公园的命令，因此在这里停留一段时间而已。没有人可以搞明白间桐脏砚在想什么，言峰说，但这肯定不是他的决定。樱并不懂这些，在凛呆在公园里的时候，会有一个蓝色头发的高个子在远处远远地看着，之后便会把那个人和另一个蓝头发的小孩子一起领走。那个小孩子似乎十分害怕和她走在一起，于是便总是跑到那个似乎是他父亲的人的另一边。后来樱知道了，那个高个子脸上的是一种名为疲惫的神情，不知为何那印象是如此的深刻以至于就算她忘记了她原本的观察对象脸上的表情，那副表情却一直清晰地刻在她的心中。也许是因为那个人所露出的表情在某种程度上与她母亲看着窗外时的表情之间那若有若无的相似性，也许只是因为她不愿意去记住那个人的表情。

第三次和第四次依然十分的糟糕，蓝头发的大个子又一次曾经试图走近过她们，但是最后停在了路的对面，他的表情看上去就像是正在做梦。但在他看清樱的时候他的嘴唇颤抖起来，但最后他什么也没有说。凛的动摇只发生了那么一次，从那之后她便学会了躲着樱。到了第四次的时候干脆大声喊讨厌似乎试图把周围的注意力集中过来，但是不知为什么没有人注意到她的声音。据言峰事后调查显示，周围的人实际上无意识中中了樱无意识释放出的情报屏蔽魔术，这种小小的暗示使得他们的注意力无法集中在樱的周围，导致他们听不见凛的声音。凛曾经两三次向着那个蓝色头发的高个子示意，然而那个人最后只是无言地低下了头，用帽子遮住了自己的脸。到头来只是那个蓝头发的小孩子跑过来把她拉开。那天她得知那个小孩叫做间桐慎二，而远处的高个子叫做间桐鹤野。慎二气愤地说：“你难道看不出来她不想和你说话吗？别缠着她了。”

她并不是个擅长谈话的人，因此她也一直怀疑自己的进展缓慢的原因正是由于自己那软弱的性格。她结结巴巴地解释说自己只不过是个普通人，想以这个身份交个朋友。而且她并没有恶意，诸如此类云云在现在的她看来无比可笑的辩白从她的口中流出。然而她终究只是个孩子，间桐慎二也只不过是个孩子。到最后谁也没有说服谁，而凛则不知去向，最后还是鹤野把他们两个拉开。他先带着无可奈何的神情揉了揉慎二的头发，随后告诉他说没必要那么生气，毕竟这才是他第一次见到的人。随后他带着一种怪异的眼神，半睁着眼睛看了看樱：“请你见谅，我家的女儿性格比较内向，而我儿子又总是很担心她遇到欺负她的人，所以才会那么反应激烈。你是远坂家的小姑娘吧？怎么，是想打破协议呢还是纯粹的无知呢？随你便吧，你现在做的也许帮不上什么忙，但是倒也不坏。她只是很害怕，我们谁不是呢？到头来只不过是那个人的提线木偶，但她并不讨厌你。我问过她有没有后悔过，但是她说——”

但这些话樱基本上一个字也没有听懂，言峰不知从什么地方闪了出来打了个圆场，在他和间桐鹤野说话的时候对方的手抖个不停。樱只是看着间桐慎二和他的父亲一起走远，他们在远处的树底下找到了抱着腿坐着的凛，言峰不知和间桐鹤野说了些什么，鹤野闭上眼睛叹了口气，点了点头，便把凛领了过来，凛看上去依然是十分不情愿的样子。到最后她还是在走到樱面前之前跑掉了。间桐鹤野耸了耸肩，向绮礼摇了摇头，绮礼却露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，便把樱带回了家。

在那天结束的时候，绮礼告诉樱，间桐脏砚为了让凛成为间桐魔术的载体对凛进行了身体上的改造，这点是肯定的，从发色和瞳色向暗红的转变就可以看出来，但是最为重要的是，他用某种方法摧毁了名为远坂凛的人的精神，而这个过程据他所知是不可逆转的。神父作为代行者的生涯和他作为神父的生涯之中见过无数的精神创伤的受害者，因此他对于这个诊断有着充足的把握。他十分确信，名为远坂凛的个体已经可以被认为算是死去了，至少绝对不会活在那个名为间桐凛的躯壳身上。但是如果樱感觉不到魔力的话，就只能暂时认为间桐脏砚的行动失败了，他连魔术师也没有得到。在他说这些话的时候，他一直在毫不掩饰地瞟着樱的反应。但樱最后也只是像个合格的魔术师一样简短地说“那就这样吧”。他似乎有些失望，但是当他准备转身离开的时候，他被樱叫住了。

“所以说，你是说，我的姐姐已经不在了？”

“可以这么说，接受现实吧。然后成长为你的父亲所期望你成为的魔术师。”言峰丝毫不掩饰他的讥讽，“忘了那份过去，或者装作忘了它。反正正如你父亲所说的一样，你们总有一天会作为对手相见。那么让这份不合时宜的感情消失是最好的。”

“……那好吧。绮礼，你说的很有道理。”她仿佛为了确认一般点了点头，但她知道那只是试图通过动作反馈来获得情感支持的徒劳之举，“那好吧，我想我们只有一个选择了。”

她并没有说出她的结论，但言峰绮礼已经露出了心照不宣的笑容。

“archer，现在我想是时候开诚布公了。”她走在湿滑的石板路上，雨水从她的雨衣上滴落，噼啪的响声让她意识到自己的确存在着，而不是某种虚无的幻影。和虚数空间打交道，你必须找到一个锚定点。树立“自我”也是如此。

“你是指什么？”

“我接下来要说的，是我参与圣杯战争的第一优先目标，这个目标高于获得优胜或者赢得圣杯。如果你是对圣杯有追求的从者，那我只能表示抱歉，让你的能力为我这自私的目的所用。但幸好根据我目前的观察你并不是，所以我也决定告诉你我真实的目的。”

“……悉听尊便。”红衣的无名从者的眼神变得严肃了起来。

“我要毁灭间桐家。”她如是说道。

美缀实典的葬礼上人并不是很多，最近频发的袭击事件搞得人人自危，整个葬礼也只是草草了事。就算旭日当空，在这冬日里却很难感到一丝暖意。寒风无孔不入地穿过参加者们的三层大衣，让他们的双腿哆嗦个不停。没有人知道该说些什么。美缀家并不信教，所以自然也不会见到那个性格恶劣的冒牌神父。也正因如此，他们永远都不会知道真相。

美缀绫子的精神状态看上去很差，她和她弟弟的关系并不友好，这她是知道的。她总是觉得她的弟弟这样那样的做不到位，不成器。樱经常看到她训斥她弟弟的样子。在弓道部里有时也会见到这个腼腆的男生，他曾经向她告白过，当然被她拒绝了，就算是现在她也没有谈恋爱的打算。青春苦短，她还有着自己的野心，自己想要学习的知识需要她的投入。但是在事后，这种事情想来的时候就算她知道自己完全没有责任，也会有一丝似有似无的愧疚。更不用提樱第一次看到哭泣的如此脆弱的绫子的样子，她总是像个温柔的知心大姐姐一样的，从来都是别人去寻求她的安慰，而不是反过来。但现在樱知道自己什么都做不了，这是自己犯下的罪责，但是她却无能为力。她原本以为把她推离自己的身边可以让她安全，但现在她意识到了。间桐脏砚的本质就是末日，是我们每个人无法逃脱的毁灭，是无法阻挡的不讲情理的世界，毫无规律性，不加区分。所有人都是平等地被他视为自己的素材。

美缀向她所在的方向看了一眼，她的眼睛有些红，但是没有泪水。她的表情看上去有些木讷，但是却有一丝坚毅。她安心了，她知道她还没有被打垮，她依然可以以此来抚慰自己的良心，让她感觉自己还没有错得那么离谱。

但她是远坂樱，冬木市地脉的管理者。父辈的一切都被她所继承，不管是他们的财富，技术，还是他们那些见不得光的交易和偏执。

因此她知道，这是她的罪责。

他们推开间桐家的大门，在这前方的地界里面每一寸都在间桐脏砚的掌控之下，所以她也没有再掩饰，令人惊讶的是，间桐脏砚并没有出现，而对方的防御术式也处于低戒备运行状态，这无疑是十分反常的，她放出宝石使魔再次确认了这一结果后，小心翼翼地解开了尚在运行的三个防御术式。接着走出大门，绕着院子转了一圈，又走回去。在她走到门口的时候，门被从里面打开了，间桐慎二带着阴郁的神情出现在门口，他看上去比昨天在学校见到的时候更加憔悴了，他似乎一时竟然没有认出来来者是谁，但这显然是个错觉，他甚至没有问她来这里干什么，他最后只是说：“还以为你会早点想明白的。”

“慎二……”

“我知道的，我知道的，我不是魔术师，不用插手什么的。庸才是天生的，我没救了。老虫子今天不在家，不知道他去捣鼓什么了，他已经两天没有回来了，但是你不会觉得他没在看着我们吧？如果你是来找她的话我也没辙，她也是两天没回来了，这地剩下的只有一个废物。我也无所谓了，你们要找的东西在地下室。我来带你们去。”

昏暗的走廊里散发出一股霉味，墙上贴了瓷砖而没有墙皮，但是墙角依然因为潮湿而松动，地上堆积着灰浆的碎屑，明明是冬天，但是却感觉这座房屋的内部如同夏季般躁动，仿佛有着河流在墙壁中流动，间桐慎二的脸色和他姐姐一样白的像鬼，似乎里面的骨头架子都从皮肤下显露出来一样。他身上的那件皮大衣松松垮垮的，拉链也没有拉上，领子的地方已经裂开了。屋子里冷得像是个墓穴，从站在门口的那个瞬间，这屋子就仿佛一层粘膜一样紧紧地贴住了你的皮肤，随后便开始逐渐地收紧，直到你的每一根骨头都被压碎为止，这不禁让樱想起言峰在昨晚讥讽地谈起的那个自杀公寓，据说那座公寓的设计师亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇就是在一年前从西伯利亚的一列火车上跳下，结束了自己的生命。言峰总结说，也许是因为严寒的环境，俄罗斯人的性格当中暗藏着某种暴烈而纯粹的东西，就好像伏特加一般，表面上看是澄澈的液体，实际上却是易燃的高浓度酒精。就算马奇里因为远离魔术基盘而衰败，但他们骨子里还是俄国人，他们摆脱不了自己的民族性，再软弱无能的熊终究还是熊，现在在樱看来似乎慎二就是这种民族性的体现。间桐慎二在学校里面并不能说是杰出，也不能说是平庸。诚然，他在学业方面可以说是同辈人的佼佼者。他的性格虽说不上圆滑倒也相当处事周全，在弓道部里面通过才能获得了一席之地，也有不少女生因为他眉间挥之不去的那股所谓的“忧郁气质”而对他心生好感。但是绝大多数他的追随者都只不过是像羊群一样无意识地应和着潮流，而间桐慎二自己对于这一点也心知肚明。他知道自己只不过是暂时的杰出，因此在他眉间若有若无的那股沉郁之气便愈发地郁结，而这便是间桐慎二的心结，他知道自己的杰出并不是由于自己真的拥有什么卓越的才能，而是在于他善于嵌合进体制，而对于真正的卓越的追求以及对于此种追求的不可能性清醒的认知便如同河蚌体内的沙子一样折磨着他。就算河蚌到头来会把沙子变成珍珠，但那珍珠终究只是对于人类有价值，对于河蚌自身而言却只不仅不会为其的生活增添半分光彩，反而成为沉重的累赘，乃至于成为吸引伤害的磁铁，致其丧命。间桐慎二的这一认知便每日被那些在他眼中或是庸庸碌碌或是有杰出才能却过于虚伪的人反复撕开，直到这一伤口终于化为不可愈合的脓疮，而他的心理也逐渐崩溃。

众所周知的事实是，间桐慎二是在穗群原学园中仅有的会袒护间桐凛的四人之一，这一行动的原因似乎仅仅是因为家族声誉，或者说表面如此。间桐凛被孤立并不是一个单独的事件，实际情况是，在任何一所中学当中，学生所组成的人类社会的雏形就已经展现出了人类特有的集体排外性。在集体形成之后的落单者通过不结盟运动来获得地位是不可能的，人的虚荣总是需要满足，地位总是需要区分，因此总会有人受到排挤。间桐凛那糟糕的性格很快就在她升入高等部后为她树敌颇多，然而他们没有一个成为真正意义上有威胁的死敌，而这多亏了远坂樱在升入高等部后在暗中的活动。采用围魏救赵的策略，每当间桐凛成为舆论中心时她便立刻不动声色地推动其他丑闻的发酵，事后等到风波过后不仅原本的事端已被人忘记，幕后的推手也无法寻觅。美缀对于她的评价一针见血，这让她当时几乎感到了一丝危险。她承认自己在学校里偷偷使用暗示来改变情报流动的趋势的确算是违规，但是她从来就没有打算欺骗自己，因此也反而心安理得。但是让她长久以来感到奇怪的是，间桐慎二几乎从来没有在别人面前给过他姐一点正面评价，而那眼神中几乎快要溢出的厌恶又似乎表明他的确是真心实意地怀有如此强烈的不忿，但是为何在身上没有中暗示的痕迹的情况下主动地在她腾不过手的危难时刻和卫宫士郎一起袒护凛仍然是个谜。而他从半年前开始的与凛的关系的持续恶化已经成为公开事实的最近，他却依然在前天的那桩丑闻前通知了卫宫士郎。尽管从结果来看似乎卫宫士郎被卷入本来就是那场闹剧从一开始就定好的目标，但是随着他们穿过地下室的大门，她突然感觉也许答案就埋藏在这里。

“欢迎来到智慧之泉，在这里你需要献上祭品，向弥米尔交出你的右眼，就可以了解伟大的间桐魔术的真实。”间桐慎二的声音当中充满了厌恶与讥讽，他们站立在阴暗潮湿的地下室的边缘，间桐慎二将一个小瓶子从口袋里掏出来，樱谨慎地看着他的行动，但他只是把那个瓶子拧开，扔到了地下室的中央。伴随着那海潮一般的响声，樱立刻就明白了她在房子里感受到的那股阴暗的河流的本体，无数的刻印虫从地下室的缝隙中涌出，贪婪地吮吸着瓶子附近的空气，樱依稀可以看清那里面是暗红色的液体。间桐慎二开口了：“那瓶子里只不过是我的一点没什么大用的鲜血加上抗凝血剂而已，我可不敢带着伤口进这个屋子，这些鬼东西嗜好人的血肉，而且它们连那个老头的话也不会听。我用不着解释这是什么吧。”

“不用废话了。”archer在樱的旁边实体化，“我知道你说不出什么好听的东西。”

这就是马奇里的修炼场，在她知道真相的瞬间很难不说她已经预料到了这样的结果，但是正如已经无数次证明的，了解不等于理解，理解不等于接受，她还是一时惊讶地说不出话。修炼场是成长的发生地，但是这里，不管是从地理环境还是从建造上来看都是一座墓穴。凡人的墓穴以泥土和微生物埋葬死者，让他们回归大地；而魔术师的墓穴则以虫子和湿气埋葬生者，以他们的血肉饲养蠹虫。这修炼场是怎样的修炼场啊，并非以任何方法促进人类的成长，反过来却用人类来饲养虫群，锻炼虫群，最后让虫群成为人的主宰，难怪言峰要说脏砚是彻头彻尾的魔道了。但是就算如此，以凛的资质，统领这里的虫群也并非难事，但是……

不，并不是说他这么认为，而实在只是名为间桐脏砚的魔术师有着如此的嗜好而已。以学习的名义进行拷问，这就是灵魂腐烂的老人所获得的最为直接的感官刺激，也是最为能让他感到自己存在的行为。她并不知道这个解释是否能够满足自己。她能够看到的只有确定无疑的事实。她一把抓住慎二的大衣，对方的表情依然无比冷漠，仿佛他身上只是占了一颗灰尘，她问：“多久了？多久一次？”

“一直以来都是如此，每天一次，一个月里有两天休息。”他挑了挑眉毛，“你知道这无关紧要。”

她松开了对方，她知道把气出在对方身上毫无意义：“……抱歉。”

“没事，不过就是人类的本性，欺软怕硬。”慎二的眼神里只有恶毒，“我先提醒你一句，远坂，你别搞错了，我从来就没有喜欢过我姐姐。从我八岁开始，我就巴不得她死，因此你别以为我在学校帮她说话就代表我想帮她。”

“那你为什么……”

“哈，远坂，别以为你的那点情报操作能够瞒得住我，再怎么废物我也好歹是个间桐的人，你以为我看不出你的那点轻微的暗示痕迹？我的证据足够让魔术协会立案调查了，”虚张声势，“但是你以为是谁让凛被排挤的？”

“难道说……”她想起前天上午的那场风波，接着意识到了对方的意指。

“除了我那疯狂的姐姐以外还有谁？因此你要明白，我维护她的名誉一方面是为了自保，另一方面则是为了妨碍她把自己弄疯。我想你可以想象在我们这种地方，直接的痛苦反而会成为一种享受，”间桐慎二的脸看上去像是一具骷髅，“她在干我们唯一能干的让自己忘记自己活在一个多么可爱的地狱的事情，那就是用轻一点的苦痛来反复地刺激自己的神经，让自己仿佛一个快要冻死的人用冷水取暖一样，因为她已经失去了接受简单的善意的能力。当然我要承认我们的朋友卫宫是个例外，我很中意他，因为他眼睛底下藏着的疯狂几乎和我现在脸上的一样多。他那副善意的外皮不知道怎么让那个疯女人打开了一点心扉，因此她怕他怕得要死。这就好比雪女渴求热量但又会在火前融化一样。她在学校散播关于自己的各种谣言，把自己伪装成一个毫无底线的绿茶婊，就是为了让他躲远一点，可他偏偏就是死缠烂打，也罢，这是他的本质所决定的。对，没错，想必你很难理解她吧？为什么要费尽心思地毁掉自己的社会地位，因为如果不这么做她就活不下去，或者说如果她看不到自己毁灭的希望的话就活不下去。她就是这种疯狂的生物，你明白吗？就像没有光就会死去的飞蛾一样盲目地追逐着烈火，我衷心祝愿他们俩死相凄惨。现在你有了你要的答案了，你还等什么？”

在慎二刚刚喋喋不休的时候，樱的脸色已经逐步冷静下来，这两天发生的事情太多，她已经开始习惯间桐家的这种突然爆发，似乎间桐脏砚是唯一的例外，倒不如说这种疯狂是间桐脏砚体内的毒素流出造成的污染：“原来如此，这就是你所希望的吗？因为痛恨自己的家庭而又不敢自己走上那一步，所以想要在这里扮演英雄吗？我不会成全你的，因为你还没必要为了这种虚无的事情浪费自己的生命。好好想一想，如果你就以这种样子死了，难道不也是那老虫子的计划吗？所以我会让你活着，来继续体会痛苦。你得不到你想要的解脱，你得自己挣得。至于这里……”她扔出三块宝石，火焰立刻就在地下室的池中蔓延开来。archer把手附在墙上，一道光闪过，她知道archer已经用不知道什么方法解析完成了这建筑的内部结构，archer把情报迅速地传入她的脑海，她又掏出两块宝石，念了两句咒文，让它们的魔力沿着建筑内侧的管道传播，然后把它们扔出。接着甩开一言不发的间桐慎二，沿着阶梯走了出去。

间桐脏砚站在门口，他的脸上没有一丝惊讶和恼怒的表情，依然只有她初次见到他时的那种如同鲶鱼一样的皮笑肉不笑的笑容。他用拐杖点了点地，她便听到火焰的噼啪声变弱了，她并没有在意。她也不指望用刚刚的火焰来彻底得毁掉这里，那只是烽火，用来引他出来的把戏。这里毕竟是他的工房，他对这里的一切就像是对于自己的身体一样清楚。当然，对于他来说是否还有可以了解的“身体”本身就是一个问题。

“这可真……算不上什么为客之道。”间桐脏砚说，“就这样随意地没有理由地对于主人发起攻击，而且还对于自己所站的地面没有一丝了解。难道作为冬木市的主人的自大蒙蔽了你的眼睛吗？还是年轻气盛一时的莽撞呢？毕竟还是盟友的女儿，要是对你出手我也会有些于心不忍的。”

“没什么，毕竟让宾客呆在不卫生的环境里也不是什么待客之道。毕竟并不是所有人都可以接受与虫子共生的生活。您老先生就当这是我一时的洁癖，原谅我这一回，好吗？”她面不改色地一边回击回去一边再次检查了自己身上的防护性魔术礼装，沉住气，别掉进他的节奏。

“罢了罢了，年轻人真是……让人惊讶。有的时候都觉得我这把老骨头都跟不上时代了，一个个嘴皮子跟机关枪似的利索。赔礼什么的就免了。你来这里干什么？”明知故问。

“没什么。有人在冬木里面犯事，坏了规矩，觉得你这里可能有他的信息，就来这里看看。刚刚觉得墙里面有点东西，就先动手了，您多见谅。”

“您是在说，您觉得我窝藏逃犯？”间桐脏砚笑了起来，“唉，要是谁走进了这屋子而又没有我的允许，那真是可惜了。怕不是连个骨头渣子都出不去。这点还是请您放心。”

“不，我是在说，如果您就是那逃犯，我就不得不把您这房子给拆了。”话音刚落，顿时火光四起，随着一阵爆破声，他们头顶的天花板一阵震动，接着瓦砾和石块便立刻掉落下来，樱迅速地在落石中穿行，逼近间桐脏砚，她身上的守护光环轻而易举地烧死了那些想要偷袭的小型游击虫。魔力聚集在她右手的魔术刻印上，阴炁弹的射击在archer的轰炸开始的那一瞬间就已经完成准备。她一边向前跑动，一边射出阴炁弹，但是间桐脏砚却丝毫不为所动。

伴随着血肉撕裂的声音，她的第一发阴炁弹粉碎了间桐脏砚的头部，一直有她手掌那么大的虫子调到地上，发出啪嗒的响声，接着迅速地游走到了一个角落不见了。随后的阴炁弹射击全部都导致了相同的结果。她已经预料到了这个结果，单纯的对肉体攻击对于这个已经非人的生物来说只是杯水车薪，必须彻底地摧毁他全部的虫巢才能真正地打击到他。这么向着，她向门口的运动突然被阻截了。

紧急虚数折跃的头晕感在她脑中响起时，她便已看清了自己的袭击者。全身为黑衣所遮盖的骷髅从阴影中显现，仿佛就是这雨天本身一般。雨水从archer破坏的天顶里面落下，archer的轰炸并没有停止。骷髅只是略一停顿，便立刻从攻击落空的惊讶中恢复过来，向着她偷出短剑。她扔出的宝石张开的护盾正好挡住了这一击，但是立刻就在对方的正面冲击下破碎，这换来的不到一秒的时间已经让她有机会向着二楼跳去。她听到远处传来玻璃破碎的声音，间桐慎二似乎打碎了一扇窗户跳了出去。不知为何，得知他还活着让她有些欣慰。Archer继续摧残着已经濒临倒塌的建筑，终于，二层最后的支撑的墙垣也在箭矢的削减下化为尘土。骷髅正要进一步近身用短剑把她逼入死角，但是在看到了二楼的情况后停止了前进。

樱喘了口气，刚刚的突发情况尽管在她预料之中，但是见到间桐脏砚真正的从者还是让她大吃一惊。她依稀记得绮礼曾经提起过assassin的特征，毫无疑问自己下方的正是暗杀者。但就算对方停止了直接追击并不代表自己安全了，她咬了咬牙，把一块宝石咽下喉咙，魔力的洪流立刻在她体内释放开来，她用力一蹬地面，硬生生地飞出三十米的距离，直接飞到了院子外面的大街上。

暗杀者并不敢出来，而是躲在了间桐宅的阴影中。在空旷的大街上应对狙击无疑对他十分的不利。间桐脏砚的声音在空中响起了，依然没有任何慌乱：“怎么了，远坂的小姑娘，为什么要打破盟约先对我出手？总不至于你作为一个魔术师居然顾忌起人命了吧？”

“远坂家和间桐家的盟约当中有一条，将远坂家上一代的女儿之一过继到间桐家接受魔术师的培养。十年过去了，就算你说那是人的必然变化也好。但我拒绝认可。我不相信一个独立自主的魔术师会在五年间一点魔力痕迹都没有，然后突然在一个晚上显现出魔力。我不相信她那违心地放弃自己亲近的人接着把他和别人撮合的行为。我不相信接受正常的魔术师培养的她会如此封闭自己的内心。我要的只是一个该死的解释，间桐脏砚，你对我的姐姐做了什么？”

“她？当然是孕育子代的母体了。”间桐脏砚的声音当中混入了令人不安的滴水声，他的声音几乎可以说是有着喜悦，“你又不是不知道。瞧瞧我的这没用的可怜后代吧，不仅魔术上衰退了，就连头脑和身体也软弱不堪，难以承受岁月的重担。慎二的父亲，那个叫鹤野的，你又不是不知道他什么时候死的。就算他是个魔术师，你指望他那种酒鬼可以继承什么有价值的东西吗？不管是身体还是精神都孱弱不堪，难当重任，难道我就要看着我的家族就这么衰败下去吗？看着我这来之不易的智慧就此消散？当然不是。说到底你姐姐毕竟不是我们的血亲，就算改良了身体也并不能够指望她彻底地成为间桐。到头来还是需要靠她身上的魔术回路和慎二的血脉产出优良的子代才可以让我的理念得到确实的传承。当然，对于你来说这可能很难接受。但别忘了，物竞天择才是自然之理，在这种环境下，保留自己基因的本能自然会被选择保留，成为我们的共同特征。就算你现在因为一时的道德的约束而无法接受，但是等到你做出选择的时候你肯定也会有相同的想法。说到底人只不过是徒有智慧自以为是的动物，而动物就应该有动物的活法。不择手段延续血脉和自己的理想，别说是魔术师，就连一个农夫也会觉得这么做是合理的。”

“真是可笑，你都堕落成这种地步了，恐怕连最初的夙愿都已经忘记了。在世间生存了这么多年，到头来却只剩下这延续生命的念头，最后连自己为了什么延续生命都忘记了。真是可悲。就这样你也敢说自己是活着吗？”

“当然，因为只有活物才会有如此这般对于生命的执着。寄蜉蝣于天地，渺沧海之一粟。人的生命就是这么须臾短暂，虚幻如影的卑微之物。因此感慨于自己的渺小，因此想要追求永恒。对于长生不老的渴望只是这种愿望的自然延伸，要说高尚倒也算不上高尚，但也绝对不是什么卑劣的想法。只要能够活下去便还有未来，因此要用尽一切手段活下去。就算扭曲灵魂，丧失人形，被世人称之为怪物，但只要这思想，这名为‘我作为一个人类要活下去见证我的理想实现’的理念依然存在，我就依然是人类。因此，在我眼里我才是最为纯粹的人类，我并不指望你能够理解这种事情，但是别忘了，人类就是侵略成性，无所不用其极而又虚伪的两面派生物。我所做的一切都只不过是人类历史上发生过的事情，并没有什么创造性。要说可耻的话，那些发动战争又美其名曰散播文明，煽动叛乱又宣称是在传播民主的政治家比我无耻百倍。但是人们依然敬爱他们，相信他们的谎言。足以证明人类只不过是健忘的生物，成王败寇令人不适却是真理。你我之间只不过是意志相悖而已，说不上谁是对的谁是错的。”

“你倒挺会慷他人之慨，但是你可别忘了，勿以恶小而为之，说的就是你这种五十步笑百步的人。你以为因为有人如此做过就代表这件事不是错的吗？那么她的想法呢？你一直都在说你怎么样，但是你可曾考虑过一秒她的感受？”

“真是幼稚，你该不会相信那些‘人人生而平等’的鬼话吧？错了，任何人都是不平等的。她是个很有天赋的小姑娘，但那也只是仅此而已了。她懂什么？失去的双亲？孤独的童年？晚上的噩梦？那些东西就比我这五百年的智慧更为重要？别开玩笑了。人是自我中心而又短视的生物，小孩子怎么能够理解大人的理想？你难道就能够在你五岁的时候理解你所继承的到底是多么伟大的事业吗？大人只有在这种时候必须用自己的坚定和经验帮助他们做出选择，才能让他们有长远的发展。的确，重塑魔术回路伴随着痛苦和精神的消耗，但是她成就了什么呢？她成为了比原本更好的东西。她由一块未经雕琢的素材变成了一个系统当中的齿轮。难道自我就是人先天拥有的吗？难道你的记忆当中就没有什么缺陷吗？错，人的记忆总是会倾向于自我美化。在你姐姐离开你的时候只有五岁，你那时能够理解她在想什么吗？你具有充分的记忆吗？并非如此。因为你只不过是人类，而人类的大脑在五岁时的发育水平决定了你的记忆力低下，而那时的你也没有换位思考能力。你怎么能够通过一个经历了十年的模糊的印象来决定到底什么才是最好的呢？你怎么能够通过一个青春期的精神状态不稳定的现象来认为这一切的原因只是我呢？难道她就不可能自己刻意如此吗？”

“子不教，父之过。我并不相信巧合。更何况她的属性是五大元素，原本就可以搭载间桐家的魔术。那么这改造有什么意义？”她握紧了拳头，“还是说你一定要等到我把你在前冬木市民会馆的虫巢破坏殆尽之后你才会说些实话？”

“什么？不可能？你们怎么会发现——对了，是那个caster的御主吧？”间桐脏砚脸上的一丝慌乱转瞬即逝，“唉，真是没想到我这愚蠢的小孙女居然召出了这么了不得的从者，在暗中摆脱了我的监视还摸清了底细，找到了我的备用虫巢。但是，你现在已经无法离开这里，自然也就只能把这威胁付诸纸上——”

“这就是为什么我要收集让圣堂教会介入的证据的原因。你以为我是那种只会向你发动威胁接着让你有机会做出反应的人吗？绮礼在一小时前就已经到那里了。他只是在等待着我们开战来吸引你的注意力。那么，我最后再问你一次，马奇里·佐尔根，”她的双瞳几乎要喷出火来，“你到底为什么要让凛经受那种毫无必要的训练？”

间桐脏砚愣了一愣，接着露出了一个讥讽的笑容：“你难道还不能想象到答案吗？既然如此，我就来开导开导你吧。因为听着她哭喊一点一点地击溃她的防守真的十分有趣，所以我就那么干了。更何况，如果不是在身体上烙下老朽的掌纹的话，又怎么让她的心灵彻底属于老朽呢？毕竟那是我的财产，我怎么处置也不关你的事。倒是你，在作出威胁的时候——”

“archer。”她低声说道。

箭雨再次呼啸而至，这次的箭雨开始采取延迟爆炸的设置，只有插入地面二十厘米之后才会爆炸，assassin似乎想要杀出重围，但是刚跑出两步便被一只红色的短剑刺穿了腰腹，接着便被紧随其后的一支利刃拦腰斩断，无数只虫子飞上天空，如同升起的黑云，然而它们很快就撞在了一道光的屏障上。樱之前绕着屋子布下的结界是单向的，在她和慎二离开之后她就触发了这个结界。Archer的穿甲弹轰击持续了整整五分钟，在烟消云散之后，曾经是间桐宅的地方只剩下了一个深度为二十米的大坑。

“应该有少部分虫子从下水道逃走了，但是应该问题不大。不管如何，现在我感觉不到他的气息了。就算他侥幸活下来，失去了虫巢的他也很难恢复。”她仔细地在现场巡视了三十分钟后拨通了电话，“绮礼，你那边如何？”

“按照泽姆普鲁斯先生的情报，清理的十分干净。”冒牌神父讥讽的声音传了过来，“你不会指望他就这么死了吧？”

“至少他继续参与这次圣杯战争的可能性很低了，而凛也基本获得了自由。间桐脏砚的时代……结束了。”

* * *

言峰绮礼从太平间的床上爬起来。他很喜欢房间里阴沉的氛围，只可惜冬天不供暖的话肌肉难免会有些僵硬。屋子里散发着一股淡淡的臭气，尸体的防腐处理和寒冷的温度也无法遏制言峰闻到那股死亡的气息。他听说有些智力异常的傻子可能具有通感的能力，据说他们可以听到命运，闻到死亡，但他们大多终究是些傻子。言峰在心里默默盘算，最后觉得自己说不定也是个傻子，大晚上的不去睡在教会的地下室也就罢了，偏偏跑到环境更为恶劣的太平间睡觉。他摸了摸那身宽大的法衣的内侧，十支黑键都安全地收纳在身上，便略感宽慰。他悄无声息地走到门口，临走前最后看了一眼他曾经占据的那个床位旁边的那具尸体，然后轻轻地打开门，像个幽灵似的滑了出去。

医院里的病人很多，最近降温感冒的人不少，再加上他需要负责帮忙保密的圣杯战争的连带伤害，还有柳洞寺的那堆乱子。医院里的人对他并不陌生，就算是信仰衰落的现代他这个阴沉的神父也算是有点知名度。在红洲宴岁馆·泰山偶尔遇见的几位食友和老板娘并不在此，让他略感轻松。大多数人只是冷眼看着他穿着那身不祥的黑色法衣在人群中穿梭，丝毫没有质疑为何平日里对于这些事情不管不顾的他会在今天出现在医院。

大野木守站在放射科的门口，他那在一次缉毒行动中被打塌的鼻子在冬天就会鼻涕流个不停，让他甚是烦躁。作为政府内部和圣堂教会的联络人，大野木绝对不是一个理想的人选。光是有老婆孩子这一点就扣分不少。但是他懂得分寸，会保守秘密，更重要的是带着一份若无其事的忠诚。这种忠诚体现在他从来对于言峰的麻烦不作过问，也毫不在乎他处理地时候花了多少力气，到头来报告一填，反正功劳既不是言峰的也不是他的，如同机器一般精准。言峰绮礼不止一次在面对他的时候脑子里想象过当着他的面把他老婆和儿子用黑键刺穿喉咙，再把他的脑袋按进泥水里让他窒息的场景。每当这种时候他就会感慨世界上居然还有大野木守这种人，居然无趣到想象杀死他全家的场景连一点喜悦也无法给他那肮脏的内心带来一点慰藉（他最近越来越喜欢这些关于心脏的玩笑了）。大野木守打量了一下他，目光冷漠得如同在看一张墙纸上的一个斑点，随后从口袋里掏出文件，扔给他。

“我们调查了许多证人，最后一份目击记录是在昨天下午，有人在未远川下游附近的地方曾经见到过她。随后就失去了踪影，你们那边是什么时候发现的？”

“上级联络人为了不惹人注意要求一星期联络一次，最后一次联络是在一周前。正是因为定期联络没有收到才会委托我调查的。再把人送进来太有可能引人耳目，话说回来对方可能从一开始就已经知道了她入境的消息。”

“会不会是单纯的遇上事情不方便，你熟悉那家伙的作风吗？”

言峰合上手中的文件，不知自己的脸上有没有露出一丝迟疑：“怎么说呢？很多年前见过几面，但是毕竟过了那么久。我听说时间是最为无情的雕刻家，现在我也不知道她的行事风格。这个案子由我来接手，文件就拜托你了。在我有消息之前，请以失踪者跳河自杀处理。”他掏出一份文件，“这些人也请按照煤气中毒处理。”

大野木守一如既往地忠诚于自己的作息时间，上面不付钱的活绝对不多干，因此也没有过问为什么言峰一反常态地亲自调查，或者说那份原本归他管的孤儿为什么也被卷了进来。当然，圣堂教会的事情还是让他们自己处理为好，他十有八九是这么想的。言峰一边走出医院，一边盘算着已经十二小时没有进食的他有没有必要吃午饭。当他走过那家中国菜的时候他愉快地听到了自己腹中因饥饿而发出的响动，于是毅然决然地走了过去。今天是个好日子，适合追凶，挺尸，以及饥饿艺术表演。毛血旺的油香让他的胃愈发地躁动起来，一丝微笑浮现在他的脸上，他把泰山馆抛在身后，向着未远川方向走去。

经过了多年的锻炼，八极拳的修炼已经成为了一种生活习惯，哪怕是第四次圣杯战争结束之后，随着时光流逝逐渐感受到身体的衰老，他也没有停止。宽大的法衣下面紧绷的肌肉，似乎算得上是某种对于自我存在的证明。就算灵魂衰败的话这具身体也能够自然地反馈出活着的反应，算得上是某种对于内在缺陷的弥补。对于意义追求的缺失只能通过动物本能的感官刺激来缓解，这种话要是说出去怕不是要开除他的教籍。话又说回来，是谁曾经说天主教会是最反基督的来着？哪怕人近中年，他依然健步如飞，长达五公里的路程只走了四十分钟。他并不是很着急，但也没有什么时间可供挥霍。报告书上说最后的目击者是住在未远川下游附近的流浪汉，再结合之前的流浪汉连续死亡案件，证人就此下落不明或是神秘死亡也不是不可能。

“阿宽啊，那家伙今天一整天没见过，话说神父先生你有零钱吗？我裤子上破了个洞，这是我最后一条裤子了……”回话的人喋喋不休地说着，如同毛虫爬行在叶片上留下的粘液一般，这叶片若是桑叶的话则加倍地粘人，让人不爽。被警察问过话之后阿宽就去了码头，那个警察看来是新上班的，心一软给了他几千，对，顺便熟悉一下新都那边的环境，如果以后这地被什么其他人抢了搬家的话也有个去处。对，阿宽那小子是个混蛋，有了这种好事也不和同伴分享一下。哪里的事哪里的事，才不是呢，他和阿宽关系可好呢，这条裤子就是阿宽给的。中国有句谚语是啥来着，感情好得同穿一条裤子。对，以前他是个文员，泡沫经济结束的时候下了岗，老婆已经四年没有见过了，反正回去也是丢人，倒不如在外面生活自由自在。他们反正也饿不死，饿死了倒还好，总比活在这烂地要强。神父先生您说什么？您见过我老婆？过的怎么样？啊？……这样啊。那，我只能祝她幸福了呗。反正我也是活该。什么？不，不是，这……怎么会……

言峰绮礼转身离开，他感觉胸中的郁闷解开了一些，告诉那个男人他的妻子已经再婚之后被家暴导致自杀的事情让他很开心。当神父还是有一些好处的，比如说在套出名字和编故事方面有着非凡的熟练度。浪费了他的四十分钟时间，这种事情总归需要找个地方来小小地补给一下。人只有保持好心情工作起来才有效率，就连他这样的烂人也不例外。

现在他已经走到了冬木大桥北边的位置，距离码头也不是很远，根据警察的调查，失踪者在冬木的据点大概位于码头的东南方，也就是他所走的道路的右侧，所有的目击证人都基本上以此地为轴心分布。他想了想，也许应该至少先去那附近转转，再到码头，白天还很长，阿宽也十有八九找不到了，不妨先去趟那家伙的藏身之处，说不定还有一些残留的信息。

他拨通了西多会修道院的电话，大陆彼端的法国此时正值清晨，接电话的让·埃贝尔神父懒洋洋的声音让他回想起上一次他们的通话，那时他对自己发誓（当然不是认真的，不然就亵渎了）自己绝对不想听到这个老头子的声音第二次。对，是的，从九岁以来她一直在这里，这是她第一次独立出去工作。本来是想锻炼一下她的能力，她应该已经可以独当一面了？什么，她的特性？不，那不是需要担心的事情，她有需要的武装，你也不用太担心，教会又没有给过她洗礼，所以一开始就是当成消耗品来处理的，能被那帮魔术混蛋的东西选上倒也算是她的幸运。责任不会落到你的头上。就是说嘛，本来教会介入这事我就觉得不太合理，但是上面怎么会听我这种老头子的意见，他们肯定觉得因为我以前是个浸信会教徒而不靠谱，这样下去整个圣堂教会就要被天主教那些真正的老顽固给把持了。哦，你问她在这里怎么样？好得很，好得很，弹管风琴弹得不错，工作也很上心，和周围人关系不太好，唉，你要体谅，毕竟她母亲……埃贝尔神父喋喋不休地说着，太阳向着西边滑落，言峰在新都的高楼间的毛细血管上穿行，被拖长的影子在寒风中一动不动，仿佛僵住了一般。这个冬天比上一个冬天要冷，之前他从未意识到过这一点，他还以为天气预报搞错了什么。但是今天不知为何，他的血管中污浊的河流不如往日般有力了。埃贝尔神父的絮叨在空气中编织出一个模糊的幻影，不知为什么，绮礼却觉得那幻影的眼睛异常的清楚。穿着宽大的过时的修女服，黄色的眼睛里闪着的反光掩盖了本人的空洞，白色的头发如同砒霜一样散发着毒性。这个人坐在他面前的屋子里的空椅子上，面带讥讽地（忘恩负义地）应和着埃贝尔神父的询问，随后走出门，没有回来。她去了哪里？她为什么来这里？为什么选中她？

卡莲·奥尔黛西亚在冬木的藏身所位于码头东南约3.5公里处的一所公寓。教堂总是被人监视着，这也是圣堂教会让她秘密入境之后不去寻找言峰的原因。他们并没有表达对于他这位变节者的不信任，就像他们不会明说不给他们派来的代行者洗礼的原因一样。听说是间逼仄的单间，位于公寓的二十三层。武内公寓的投资者在建造这里的时候考虑到周围的消费环境，注意到了低收入人群的需求，因此在有限的建筑面积上尽可能塞入了房间，导致这里在四年前竣工的时候一度成为了周围下级社员的首选（或者说唯一选择），开发者借助高低搭配的市场分流措施大赚一笔，然而也许是因为这阴沉的环境，再加上周围那绿化率极低的环境，这座公寓也一度以自杀盛产地而闻名。言峰自己就接待过三位在这里居住的寻死者。言峰承认听人忏悔之后撕开他们的伤口让他们更加陷入痛苦的漩涡之中是一种有益身心的消遣，但是自杀这种亵渎依然不是他能够允许的。但他那伶牙俐齿偏偏在这种善行上无能为力，最后他还是在报纸上读到了他的拜访者的名字。圣堂教会以一位代理人的名义通过日本的一家财团透过三层空壳公司租下了这里。言峰走到2307号门前，推了一下门，门是锁着的，于是便贴身靠在没上，站稳身躯，从脚下发力一震，紧锁的标配防盗门便被他震出了门框，从监控录像来看几乎就像是贴着门把门用钥匙打开一般，隔音结界的布置尽管完成了，但他并不怎么信任魔术师的东西，他扶住大门，不让它发出过大的噪音吸引注意，接着闪进了门里。

这的确是一件阴暗狭窄的单间，屋子里弥漫着红药水和酒精的味道。从门口进来，左边是一个小小的厨房，正面对着的是卫生间，右手边有着一张独桌靠墙，对着墙摆了张席子，上面扔了一个小背包，在右手的尽头是一扇窗户，窗户跟前有个小平台姑且算是可以坐，在卫生间的门的右手边是卧室，里面仅能收容下两张榻榻米，在门口放着一只小箱子，床头有一扇窗，没有电灯。整个房间在言峰心中的印象如同一尊钢雕，精致，冰冷，坚硬，正是资本主义那无情却无法阻挡的气息。言峰从不喜欢日本的传统建筑，这公寓在他看来也有些矫揉做作，充满了刻意为之的手工感。言峰翻了翻行李，里面有一套便装，一件修女服，代行者的武装和服装不在。据证人宣称，卡莲·奥尔黛西亚在河边被目击的时候，穿着一身黑色的类似于紧身衣一样的怪异服装，那应该就是代行者用的战斗服，也就是说她是带着遇到敌人的预感出门的？这个问题等于白问，圣堂教会派她来是为了混入圣杯战争，她显然是需要穿战斗服出门的，但是为什么会在大白天被人目击？她召唤的从者……排除掉四骑士（rider不算骑士未免有些奇怪，但说到四骑士又会引起新教徒不好的联想）那么就很明显了，是assassin，但是召唤的是怎样的哈桑？为什么不接受联络？从埃贝尔神父的证词来看她没有任何变节的理由，他这样想着，重新检查起房间。

厨房的水龙头拧开的时候发出一阵凶狠的咳嗽声，显然很久没有拧开了，至少三天内这里都没有人做过饭，这很合理，配套的小冰箱基本是空的，说明住户并没有在这里吃饭的打算，但这也很奇怪，这附近没有多少餐馆，除非她是个节欲主义者但是报告书上完全没有这么写与之相反甚至说她对于辣的事物具有特殊的偏好这可真是浪费如果她来了这里说不定可以请她吃一顿麻婆豆腐来看看她是不是能够真的欣赏辣但是这事全都得怪埃贝尔神父还有之前那个监管人叫做什么马丁的这些人没有一个对于他们的工作上心丝毫不考虑事后处理的他的感受于是什么事情到头来全都被堆起来有限的人才被当成消耗品挥霍笑话要是世界上人这么多为什么埃贝尔神父不自己过来过上几天代行者的日子和那些吸血鬼封印制定之类的神经病打交道结果就是什么都依照所谓保密原则的狗屁尽量从简人蒸发了都找不到一点痕迹到头来还是得依靠他来处理。言峰一边洗掉手从桌子上沾染的灰尘一边思索着，不对劲，怎么看这间公寓至少三天之内都不会有人进来过，他又翻了一遍报告书，发现两天前由于一起小型火灾，一星期之内的监控录像全都丢失了，接着又在屋子里四处打量，门口的桌子上摆了一瓶酒精棉和一瓶红药水，绷带及棉签各一盒。箱子里有个隐藏的夹层，他从里面抽出一张照片，眉头皱了起来，随后他又把箱子里的文件检查了一遍，入境时间写的是八天前，然后钱包里面有两张信用卡和五万日元整的现金，其中一万日元贴心地已经被破成了零钱，除此之外还有一本圣经，一本日本生僻用语手册，还有两只崭新的黑键。他把黑键收到身上，然后把圣经翻了一遍。上面有不少地方有圈注，他迅速地检查了一下，一时半会看不出来有没有暗号，便把它合上放好。最后他在合上箱子的时候他注意到，在卧室的窗户外面，趴着一只蝴蝶。

他打开窗户，蝴蝶背上的那对蓝色翅膀上面的鳞粉在昏暗的斗室中闪闪发光，哪怕是上面的灰尘也没有改变这一点。边缘漂亮的黑色花纹如同烧焦的痕迹一般，让这只愚蠢的出生错了季节的蝴蝶——

他一把将蝴蝶捏碎，走出门，他从远坂时臣那里学过魔术的基本，防盗门很容易地修好了，他检查了一下大衣，圣经安全地躺在他身上众多口袋之一的深处。他走出公寓，向着码头不疾不徐地走去。

阿宽似乎并不在码头，十有八九晃悠到别的地方去了，码头聚集了十几个流浪汉，据说是因为前几天这里有个集装箱的锁被撬开了，被社会遗忘的人们便立刻贪婪地聚集在伤口上吮吸起来，当然，码头里的不被人打扰的环境也是反社会者们喜欢此地的原因。但是最重要的似乎是因为码头是新式毒品“人形之梦”的主要贩售地点。这种功效凶猛的新式毒品对于那些流连于过去之人实乃天籁。他四处询问，但是没有人见过白头发的女人，不知是谁带了八九条狗到这里，全都拴在一根路灯上，在言峰问话的时候叫个不停。等到一圈跑下来以后已经是下午五点，夕阳西下，就在此时，言峰注意到一个孤单的身影站在码头的边缘，低着头，目光似乎溶解在了水中。多年的职业素养让他快步向前，走到那人身边，此时他注意到，根据报告书上的照片，那人正是阿宽。

“齐藤先生……”他张开嘴，但那个流浪者只是阴郁地看了他一眼，便继续看向水面。最后一丝阳光从远处的西山顶上流过，在地面上拉出一道道冷漠，齐藤宽穿着一身沾满了灰的旧西装，大概是他对于泡沫经济时代最后的眷恋。他和阿丰一样也是裁员潮的牺牲者，他似乎在那之后便一直停留在了过去，时常穿着那件西装在新都的公园转悠，据说他后来收到了离婚通知书之后几乎没有任何反应地签了字，仿佛他一直就只是一台机器一样。到后来他竟然连自己的前妻和女儿都认不出来。他对于言峰的声音罔若未闻，如同一尊雕塑一样立在码头，让言峰心里的焦躁几乎快要溢出来。这个装模作样的老雅痞倒还真是个表演型人格。

“有什么事情你就问吧，是从警察那里来的？”

“你有没有见过这个白发的女人？她之后去了哪？”他没有废话，今天已经太长了，找人这么简单的事居然浪费了他一整天的时间，这一切全都是因为某些四处乱跑的流浪汉，还有某个影子无处不在的老虫子，他的耐心已经快要用光了。

“哦，刚刚就在这里见到过，好像向着西三区那边走过去了。”言峰脑子一转，西三区正是他来的方向，那群狗一直呆在那里叫个不停，似乎就没有累过。集装箱的遮蔽好歹让他暂时避免了头痛，但是还得回去这件事让他又胃痛了起来。人到中年万事休，这身体真是不行了。如此想着，他转过身。

“苍苍蒸民，谁无父母？”齐藤宽突然开口了，“提携捧负，畏其不寿。谁无兄弟？如足如手。谁无夫妇？如宾如友。生也何恩，杀之何咎？世界是无情的，也许有些人就不应该生在这世上，这并不是说他们有罪，而是说他们没有那份意志去承受。我们都不过是提线木偶。神父，你接下来就要进入死地了，保重。”说着，他把右手比作手枪对准自己的太阳穴，口中念了一声“砰”，便身体一歪，栽进了海里。在他入水前他就已经死了，这点言峰十分确信，因此他并没有阻止。

“多谢提醒，感激不尽。”他如此答道。

不到五分钟他就走回了西三区，如他所料之前的那帮流浪汉和混混此时全都拿起了棍棒和不知从哪搞来的大刀，一个胖子牵着之前的那八条狗，狗叫得更凶了，绵连不断的狗吠声如同军鼓一般挑动着人群的情绪。为首的一人先注意到了他，他什么也没说，周围的人就全都转向了神父，仿佛等待着一个冲锋信号。

“间桐脏砚，你手段真是越来越现代化了，没想到连贩卖毒品来召集脑控对象这种伎俩都想得出来，你还是当个魔术使好了。不知多少毒枭会为之打得血流成河的技术就这么掌握在你的手里，不觉得有些浪费了吗？”

“是吗？是通过强化视力看到了针孔吗？还是通过警察系统打听到了传闻呢？都一样了。”老人那令人厌恶的如同浆糊般粘稠的声音从空中飘来，“不管怎么说，决定人境界的是目的而非手段，同样如此认为的你恐怕并不会真的在意这些俗人的金钱或者权力吧？”

“有道理。”言峰从大衣里抽出两支黑键，骨关节咔咔作响，拉开架势，如同一只嗜血的黑豹，“看来你的实验十分成功，用了这么多力气设置诱饵，该说老年人果然有耐心呢还是该夸奖你死期将至还这么冷静呢？”

“怎么说呢？人与人之间就是有这么种缘分，这不，我就请到了一位你的贵人，所以我们才能如此相遇。”间桐脏砚说起这些话来加倍地肉麻，言峰感到自己背上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。伴随着衣物窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，声源终于显露了自己，就在人群后方两百米的地方，卡莲·奥尔黛西亚的身影从阴影中显现。她穿着的暗灰色代行者战斗服几乎一尘不染。间桐脏砚在这些细节的处理上十分地道，既能够引起他的注意，又不会引起过多的骚动。他用魔术强化视力，观察对方的面部细节。白色的长发已经有些凌乱了，在头发的末梢挂上了一片树叶，黄色的眼睛里面瞳孔已经扩散，皮肤上面一片光洁，在皮肤下面有着什么东西似乎在扭动着，一眼可知是那只老虫子的手笔。他握紧了手中的黑键，毫无疑问是对于战斗的兴奋以及对于发泄自己怨气的期待，想象着那张熟悉的脸被血液沾染的样子，他皱了皱眉头。卡莲张开嘴，间桐脏砚的声音继续传了出来：“怎么，犹豫什么呢？你可不是这种人。这不是你的梦想吗？”

“是的，但是……”他咬紧了牙齿，“……你把乐趣全都给毁了！”

黑键破空而出，站在最前面的两条狗被射中额头立刻倒在了地上。胖子手一松，剩下的六条狗向他扑来，言峰再次掏出两支黑键，精准的在两条狗跃起的瞬间将它们开膛破肚，狗的肠子伴着血流了一地，后面的两条狗被这场面所吸引，居然在原地撕扯起它们的同伴的残骸来，中间的两条狗早已接着这个机会扑上了言峰的身体，为首的一条咬住了他的右臂，另一条则咬住了他的右腿。牙齿上的力道透过凯夫拉纤维传递过来，他可不想在这种时候去打狂犬疫苗，便左手放开黑键，猛地抓住那出生的后颈，用力一捏，右臂上的那只狗的喉咙便被他捏碎，他低声咒骂着，甩掉手上沾染的污血，将狗的尸体向着脚底下的那只砸去。对方倒也机灵，猛地一松口，避开了这灭顶之灾，但言峰脚上也不闲着，右腿一获自由，便飞起一脚，那狗的脊椎顿时断为两截，连哀嚎也没有就落地死了。

此时已经有三个人跑到了他的近前，举起棍棒要打，言峰向后一仰，身子如同滚筒一般在空中飞旋起来，一记连环踢将三人手中的棍棒横扫在地，然后飞身向前抓住一人，右手中的黑键刺入对方的脖子，立刻血如泉涌。他将黑键拔出，随手甩到右边倒地的人的头上，然后凭借着暴力一掌刺入左边那人的胸腔，将一根断掉的肋骨随着肺脏抽出。随后的四人接着这瞬间立刻将棍棒落下，他用左臂抓住尸体，挡住了两下（其中一下是刀子），右臂挡住一下，还有一下打在了他的头上，用力之大使得棍棒都断开了。他甩开尸体，向前迈出一步，一击肘击重重地打在打中他头那人的下巴上，那人还在张着嘴叫喊没来得及闭嘴，下巴骨碎裂的同时半条舌头被他合住的嘴巴咬了下去，飞到地上。言峰向右一靠，第二发肘击打得右边那人飞了出去，低头闪开左边两人的夹攻，双拳打在二人胸口，那两人连血都没有时间吐就飞了出去。击碎两人的内脏后言峰迅速站直，向前扑去，随后到来的第三波的四人正高举剃刀，言峰脚下发力，飞身跃起，膝盖重重的撞在为首的二人下巴上，伴随着悦耳的颈椎断裂声，牙齿飞溅出去。言峰从大衣里再次抽出四把黑键，两手各两把，双手在空中如同电锯一般飞速舞动，切下来的鼻子和耳朵在地上滚成一堆，他看了眼最后面的六个人，他们似乎和那两条狗一样呆住了，但言峰知道这只不过是个假象，他站稳脚步，冷冷地看着对面的人。

“是该说你宝刀未老呢还是该说你不复当年呢？”从卡莲的嘴里继续发出那令人厌恶的声音，“这点人就能让你受伤？你老了，绮礼，却还是如此执迷不悟。”

“笑话，还不是拜你所赐，提升了这帮人的肾上腺素分泌量再加上过度施压让他们的运动神经比平时强化了三倍不止。真是可笑，追求长生的人对于燃烧他人的生命倒是毫不避讳。”言峰知道他说的是对的，因此加倍地恼怒。他的神经依然紧绷着，真是失态，居然会被这种杂鱼弄伤，他还不知道那个家伙对于卡莲的身体又做了什么。不知为何，他居然祈祷起来，希望那糟糕的体质至少会在死后停止，但是魔术的世界从来没有什么是讲道理的。光是这些流浪汉身上的延迟触发型机关就是个例子，明明在他经过的时候这些虫子就已经在他们身上了，但是他却一点都没有察觉，而现在——

言峰歪过身子，循着风声闪开了背后挥来的一击，狗立刻向着他跑来，他将右手的两支黑键甩出，一只被钉死在地上，另一只居然身子一扭，闪开了，再次缠上了他的左腿，他感到一阵刺痛感传来，间桐脏砚的操纵技术提升了，或者说真正显露出来，那狗咬的地方和上一条咬的完全一样，居然硬生生撕开了凯夫拉加强的裤腿，他向左边带着狗跃起两步，单膝跪地，重重地把狗压在身下，总算是让它松了嘴，接着左手的黑键挥出，却发现切下来了一只蛇头。

他转过身，发现之前打倒的人之中，有四个人已经站了起来，其中两人的头已经不见踪影，取而代之的是从脖子里长出来的三只蛇头，剩下的两人摇晃了几下，头也爆开，从脖子里长出了蛇头，与此同时，剩下的六人已经一拥而上。言峰挥动手臂，将近前一人的蛇头完全切下，那人顿时如同断了线的木偶一般停止了行动，言峰甩出黑键，将后方较远的两个蛇人钉住，然后将近前那人的尸体向着最后一个蛇人甩出，对方被砸得飞出五米远。言峰转过身，一人正挥出带着金属全套的右拳，他身子向左一闪，使得一手“霸王硬折缰”，一甩手便打折了那人的右臂，随后连续向那人的喉咙刺出三拳，将那人甩到一边。接着趁着一人的长棍来不及挥舞的时候把自己投入那人怀中，一发铁山靠震得那人与其后的三人都飞出去。言峰面前此时只剩下那牵狗的胖子，他挥出手，一掌砍向那人的右太阳穴，那人的动作却快得惊人，竟抬手挡住；然而言峰此招正是八极拳八大招之“阎王点三手”，他立刻转过身以左掌反砍左太阳穴，在对方挡下此击之后他已经拉近距离，接着旋转的气势使出一发惊天动地的崩肘，打在胖子的左脑上，把那脑袋打得脱离脖子飞了出去。胖子的身体却似乎感觉不到这种分离，猛地向他一拳挥出，然而这一拳也被他在空中折断，他迅速地掏出两支黑键在胖子的身体上捅了进去，才总算终止了对方的行动。

此时的言峰已经摸清楚了对方的套路，黑键作为教会所指定的对灵体特化攻击武器对于魔术师的造物也有着非凡的杀伤力。凡是被黑键刺中的傀儡（这个词十分确切）都不会再行动，因为黑键对于他们体内的虫子乃是天敌。反过来说，这也间接地证明间桐脏砚已经彻底地被认定为魔道。他看向远处的卡莲，对方的脸上的表情一如既往地僵硬，但在他看来这已是门户大开。毫无疑问那就是终端，只要干掉那个就可以停止这些人的行动，但也不能确定。以防万一，他皱了皱眉，将手中的两支黑键射出，如他所料，两个人抢先挡在卡莲的身前，被黑键射中，倒了下去。

“我要承认，这具身体的素质真的不错，就像个放大器似的，这种灵媒体质让我也觉得实在是可惜。没想到上一次圣杯战争里面的边角料居然有了如此多有趣的间接成果，唉，就连我这种老头子也觉得不得了啊。”卡莲抚摸着自己的脸颊，“当然，虽然说蛇也算得上是虫子，但这些终究都是些不成器的上不了台面的小玩意，就拿它们送一送你也就当我物尽其用了。”

“邪魔外道。要我说你的品位真是低劣，B级片看多了？”言峰答道，在他周围，刚刚被击飞的一个蛇人和剩下三个人已经回到了卡莲身边，随着一阵爆裂声，那三个人的头部也爆炸了，言峰将剩下的最后四支黑键握在手中，死死地盯住对方。

言峰向前大步跑去，使出名为“活步”的步法，正是这步法在第四次圣杯战争中为他赢来了第一次击碎卫宫切嗣心脏的机会。在三步之间，跨越了常人需要十五步才可以越过的鸿沟，一击便将左首的蛇头斩下，右侧的一人挥动棍棒向他打来，被他轻松地躲开，一记甩掌震得那人棍棒脱手，然而就在这一瞬间，那人的双手竟也爆炸开来，两条蛇立刻缠上了他的右手，他用力一拉，将蛇的身躯拉断，然而就在这个间隙之中，右端的一人已经绕到他的背后，向他打来，他招架住对方的棍棒，坚硬的肌肉铠甲与木棒相碰发出闷响，然而接着他感到肩上一麻，原来第三人的头上的蛇头竟然悄无声息地咬住了他的肩膀。他抓住那只蛇头，猛地一拽，一把将那一串蛇从那人的脖子里全都拽了出来，扔到地上，一脚踩断。他往后一退，甩开剩下的两人四步的距离。

由于身上的加护和凯夫拉纤维的法衣，直到目前为止，他的身体除了双拳都还没有和敌人直接接触过，因此暂时没有受到对方毒液的侵害，然而现在他意识到，在他接近卡莲身体之后，对方的行动变快了，也有可能是他的行动慢了，不管是由于周围可能有的毒雾还是因为对方在控制数量和距离减少后提升了人偶的操作精细度，缠斗已经失去了意义，不能继续拖下去。必须在此击当中分出胜负，带着如此的动机，他一把将右手中的两支黑键和左手中的一支黑键射出，一支黑键正对着前方，两支黑键则从两侧回旋着封锁卡莲的后路。

出乎他意料的是，两个蛇人竟然毫不后退地向他正面迎来，他立刻意识到之前牺牲的那两人只不过是个幌子，目的是让他误以为卡莲需要保护。但是这惊讶并没有给对方太多的余裕，身体自发地反应起来，向前将那个失去双臂的蛇人按倒在地，然后如法炮制地将蛇从身体里拽出，随后一脚后踢将那个赶过来的蛇人踢翻，然后将最后一支黑键射入他的胸口，然后抬起头，面对着他最后的敌人。

卡莲的形态已经发生了巨大的变化，她的胸口的地方已经完全爆炸开来，两根镰刀般的利刃从她的胸部突出出来，其根部还可以看到其从身体里突出时所带出来的半片肺，其中的一根挡下了他的黑键，身后四根长长的如同昆虫足一样的甲壳结构将她的身体从地面支起来，在肩膀上支出的则是两根螳螂的利刃，挡住了后方袭来的黑键。她的脸上最后的表情也消失了，脑袋无力地垂在肩膀上，帽子也滑到了地上，言峰注意到，她的左手消失了，间桐脏砚的声音却依然从这具勉强算是人形的身体上发出：“干得漂亮，恭喜你，绮礼，领取你的奖品吧。”

那是在一个炎热的八月从地中海吹来的风缓解不了医院里的干燥什么地方都弥漫着一股消毒水的味道阳光烤得大理石柱子几乎快要爆裂一般海鸥在天上飞过不知为什么就是感觉不到这种烦闷街上的行人骑着自行车不疾不徐仿佛他们拥有着世界上所有的永恒而医院里的病人们则只能带着嫉妒的眼神看着那些拥有他们所不具有的自由的小孩在大街上追逐着就好像半个世纪以来他们从来没有学到任何东西一样没有任何政府可以改变人的天性克劳迪娅是这么说的他也只能承认在这新教式的话语当中隐藏着真理但是如果他要是能够知道他的天性是什么的话也许他至少可以帮她减少一些不必要的责任但是最后到头来他却站在这里看着他妻子手里的婴儿发呆。

他听到他的妻子叫他便从她的手中接过婴儿直到现在为止已经过了四个月但是他还是恐惧着自己他那粗糙的大手托着那个脆弱的物体，他知道自己不能但是他就是无法打消那个念头她会长成什么样的人在他毁掉的时候又会露出怎样的表情哦老天如果能够让这些肮脏的亵渎之念从他的胸中消失他愿意付出一切就为了那一瞬的安宁，但是他们却总是带着那种让他无法忍受的眼神在他的身上看到不属于他的崇高来触动他那如同肿瘤一般依附于心脏上的羞耻。

他被这股躁动所缠绕着想要放开手里的婴儿，然而偏偏又觉得这么做没有任何价值，于是便屈从于自己，没有放手。他想要排遣一下这种躁动，然而偏偏面前唯一可以说话的人却是他的妻子，他在自我与本我之间纠结，最后还是开了口：

“是否有些人根本不应该被生下来？”

克劳迪娅·奥尔黛西亚转过她的头，是个美丽的女人，美丽得就像盐柱一般。这是一个糟糕的比喻，但他不知为何有了这样的印象。她知道他在说什么，他很后悔，她太聪明了，也太笨了。傻瓜。

“当我们说这句话的时候十有八九我们是在对于既定事实表达后悔，如果说人已经诞生了的话，那么这样的言论说到底也只是一时的发泄，本质上是没有意义的。如果你说的是关于是否堕胎的话题那另当别论，你要当心，总会有人因为这件事找你的麻烦。”克劳迪娅是个圣人，但偏偏又绝对不可能成为圣人。‘如果自己没有和她结婚的话，她会过怎样的生活’这样的问题他已经厌倦了，但是至少他希望在那个不可逆转的最后到来之前找到那个答案。

“堕胎的争议只不过是当代的保守主义渣滓为了虚妄的政治凝聚力所进行的社会发明，如果逐文逐字地解读圣经，那最后什么也无法得到。这是你说过的话。我从未觉得有什么比这在这件事上更为正确。但我说的是另一种可能。”他看向怀中的婴儿，白色的头发，黄色的眼睛，和她母亲几乎一模一样的外貌，是否也会继承那恶劣的体质呢？他不得而知。但是他却无法让自己对于现在的婴儿感受到恶意，并非是因为不忍，而纯粹是因为无法从中感到诱惑，但是这并非代表他对于婴儿有着喜爱，那种描述也与事实相去甚远。但他可以感觉到，胸中有着一种异样的情感在翻涌。

“能够仲裁一人生命价值的只有两个存在，神和自己。因此不管别人再怎么说，生命最终的裁量权都在自己手中。在事先做出预知只会导向决定论与自由意志的争执，但那并非你追求的。在结果抵达之前，没有人可以为其代替。因此，婴儿，傻子，疯子这样的不具备社会性，因此也被语言排斥的人往往被当成非人对待，就是因为，他们没有对于结果进行评价的能力。但是我们的女儿不管如何，都要用她自己的眼睛和身体去见证。因此我希望她能够成长成人，从童年的混沌之中醒来，然后做出自己的裁决。”

那么的话，愚蠢的克劳迪娅啊，你希望她去见证的就是这样的世界吗？言峰终于不再保留余力，享受的时间结束了。他并不擅长魔术，什么都只是浅尝辄止，但是他懂得基本，强化身体这种事情所需要的不是精巧的技术，而只是单纯的熟练，他打开魔术回路的瞬间，长久未曾经历过如此激烈运动的身体发出一阵颤抖，如同沉睡的凤凰在醒来时发出的长鸣一般，他陶醉于这瞬间的痛楚，接着大步迈出，以徒手将卡莲身体里刺出的利刃逐一肢解。你所期望的就是这样的生命吗？被双亲抛弃，被教会当成工具利用，被侵犯，被伤害，被当成炮灰送死，被杀之后尸体不得安宁。他一把将对方胸口的双刃扯下，接着在对方有机会喘息之前，铁拳挥出，将对方背上的镰刀硬生生地折断。他终于理解到胸中那股怨气的来源。

那是来自于好奇心未被满足的失落。

本来这一切可以很简单的，他们可以来一场虚与委蛇的父女相认，或者干脆直接省去繁文缛节。他们可以暗中勾心斗角，他被她揭发之后遭遇惩罚，或者她被他巧妙地背叛之后杀死，或者他们干脆结为同盟，乃至于同归于尽，这都是很有意思的发展，但是因为间桐脏砚，这些可能性全没了。

他走近卡莲的身体，每一根从她身上伸出的关节都被折断了，她自己的身体的骨头也被他震碎了，她抬起头，用那双失神的双眼看着他，他知道对方的视觉神经系统已经彻底完蛋了，但是不知为何，他却觉得那目光如同烛火一般。

“你在等什么？干掉我，让那个老家伙别得逞。”卡莲·奥尔黛西亚带着讥讽的笑容说道。尽管这是他第一次听到这个人原本的声音，尽管他已经完全无法理解为什么彻底失去肺部的人可以说出话来，但是他还是瞬间认出了这个十四年未曾听过的声音。然后，他知道了答案。

“明明外表一模一样，怎么内在却完全不同呢？”他喃喃说道，只要这一句话，他便意识到自己面前的人是如同自己镜像一样的存在。就连这最后的快乐也不肯给我吗？他叹了口气，突然感觉到岁月似乎真的对于自己有些苛刻。接着走上前去，念起了洗礼咏唱的咒文。

片刻之后，言峰绮礼在卡莲的公寓里用她剩下的医疗用品处理了一下伤口。他感到十分空虚，杀死自己的女儿不仅一点愉悦也没有带来，还搞得他反而成了帮人解脱的好人。而这全都是因为那个该死的间桐脏砚，真是讽刺。

他在走出门之后给樱打了个电话，简单地说想要请她吃顿晚饭，对方没有多问。他们在红洲宴岁馆·泰山的门口碰了面，樱对于这种情况尽管并不熟悉，但也没有多问，他就是欣赏他的师妹这一点。他要了整整五盘麻婆豆腐，但是吃到第三盘的时候他就已经饱了。但他还是坚持吃了下去，樱并没有点任何东西，只是提出帮他吃了一盘麻婆豆腐，他没有拒绝，她似乎并不那么抗拒这种食品。实际上自从她十岁那年第一次被他拐到这里之后，她似乎已经喜欢上了这种东西。他知道在这个点对方已经吃了晚饭，但他没有多说。他也知道空腹之后暴饮暴食对胃不好，但他也没有停下，而是期待着自己注定将要度过的这个不眠之夜。樱和他说她明天会拜访，他随便应答了两句，滴水不漏地把事情交代完，随后回到了教会，然后填了份报告上报了代行者卡莲·奥尔黛西亚的死亡及相关经过。上面的答复立刻回来了：自行酌情处理。随后他又和那位自我过剩的英雄王汇报了一下这件事，金闪闪的高高在上的国王先是对于间桐脏砚依然存活的情报露出了不屑的笑容，接着听到蛇人的部分皱起了眉头，最后听到卡莲的死法只是发出一阵大笑，然后说“听上去挺衬得上她的出身的”，随后便离开了。

然后，他终于得到了他想要的报偿。

言峰绮礼便秘了。

仔细一想，这其实是是个十分自然的结果，空腹之后连吃四盘麻婆豆腐有此报应无可厚非。在马桶上坐的时间长了，就连他的双腿也因为血液循环不畅通而发起麻来。他的思绪也随之四处飘荡。他先是想着间桐脏砚的阴谋到底是什么；接着又想到他现在胸中的烦闷肯定不是因为卡莲，因为他根本就没有关心过她；最后他不知为何胸中泛起一阵苦涩。他终于意识到那个女人留在世界上的痕迹原本有两个，但到头来只剩下他一个，他又回忆起那蠢女人死去的那天，他对自己立下的誓言。

“在厕所放松警惕可不好，我听说中国有一位晋景公就是死在厕所里。”他认识这个讥讽的声音，他抬起头，saber不知什么时候神不知鬼不觉地溜了进来，靠在门口。

“教会是中立场所，外来的神秘禁止进入，这你总知道吧？不想为你的御主惹来麻烦的话就赶紧消失。”他板着脸读着写好的台词。但他知道自己在期待着什么。这个saber自从开战以来就四处活跃，在他眼皮底下干了不少小事，也让他看到了不少好戏，他不知道这次他会带来什么惊喜。

“你是上一次圣杯战争当中那个archer……叫什么基里艾洛德的御主吧？我可以假定你现在被认知为和他没有联系是吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”绮礼在令咒上聚集魔力，“我也不知道他现在身处何处。”

“是吗？但是我知道。”

“哦？”

“您知道，我在前几天在柳洞寺和他有了一场……不愉快的交流，所以我对于他的行踪十分上心。我现在有确定的情报表明，他在四天后攻击爱因兹贝伦城。”

“这可真是……有趣，为什么呢？”

“我听说他似乎认为自己对于圣杯拥有着优先权，而圣杯就是爱因兹贝伦保管的。但我还是不很相信。您瞧，不是说圣杯是由教会保管吗？”

“这你得自己作出决断。我并不能对于这个问题给出肯定的答复。”他感到自己的嘴角微微上扬，真是愉快。

“是吗？总之我有这么个情报，所以希望您能帮我个忙，我也会帮您的。”

“这种事情我不能给你肯定的承诺，但是如果你想要维护秩序的话我只能说作为监督者我会尽力而为地帮助你。因为这正是我的职责所在。而且，追随神的人不需要俗世的奖励。”

“这样啊，看来你不是加尔文派的？”

“不。但加尔文也不支持俗世奖励。”

“这样啊，神父，但是我觉得我们有些相似呢。”

“这话怎么说？”

“我们都是为了某个答案而愿意不择手段的人，就说这是同类的直觉吧。但我们的追求不一样，这使得我们注定为敌。而我们的这位英雄王，他所追求的和我们这些凡人不一样，毕竟他的眼界更高。他追求死亡。因此他可以屈尊和我们成为朋友，为什么呢？因为我们的理想在他看来都只是虚无，而且也最终会归为虚无。因此他并不避讳和他眼中的虫子为伍，因为最后让他们的一切化为虚无，带来审判正是他为自己设立的角色。”

“这真是……有趣的推论，但是你未免在你的推论上走得过远了。”

“是啊，我只是随口胡说八道，你只是个在这信仰衰落的当代见证我们那无谓的挣扎的无聊神父。我明白。但是我的提议是认真的。我希望您能够在四天之后，在他去爱因兹贝伦城的时候，确保他不会有任何犹豫。否则的话困兽之斗很有可能造成过大的破坏引起不必要的注意，我对您的帮助就是给您这么个情报，请您确保他到了那里之后在我和那个狂战士死了之前没有人会出来。”

“好吧，这是个有趣的提议，今天你的亵渎之举就暂且不计，感谢你提出的对于我职责的协助，我会考虑的。”他抬起头，saber已经走了。

他又一次回想起那个誓言，他对自己唯一一次做了那个空虚的毫无约束力的虚伪的行为，发誓让她的死不白费。

他发誓要找到那个答案。

* * *

Saber从手中的书上抬起视线，只是一瞬间的直感，她合上书，看着若无其事地坐在她所坐的长椅另一端的那个娇小的白发姑娘，闭上眼睛发出了一声轻笑。她正要把书放到自己身后，但是对方先开口了：“你在看什么书？”

“这个？”她摇了摇手里的书，“陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》，很有启发性。”

“有趣，”爱因兹贝伦并没有表现出任何敌意，甚至之前的“贵族修养”也一点都没露出来，“我很喜欢那个俄国作家，但那本书我倒不觉得那么有意思。”

“此话怎讲？”

“你还没看完呢，”爱因兹贝伦白了她一眼，“我要和你说了不成了剧透了？”

“我已经在今天早上就看完一遍了。现在只不过是在寻找一些有意思的细节。所以现在可以说了吗？”

“你倒真是个自来熟，”爱因兹贝伦发出轻笑，“前两天晚上还拿着剑指着我的敌人现在居然就打算这么和我聊小说。你倒还真是厚颜无耻。”

“多谢夸奖，虽然我也觉得你并不是那种看重人类道德的人，魔术师。”

“魔术师还是很看重荣誉的，爱因兹贝伦如果不有债必偿的话，早就没有立足之地了。现在是白天，就先饶了你。在市里搞得人尽皆知对谁也没有好处。晚上的话该当敌人还是敌人。但是这不代表我现在就不能从你这里找点乐子。”

“那可很是幸会。”saber举起书，“我得吹嘘一下自己的眼光，你果然很有意思。”

“如果你把我和那些平平无奇的人类相提并论就算是我也会受伤的。不知你那御主有没有提起过，我们爱因兹贝伦可是骄傲的人造人。我被认为是‘最为杰出’的产品。技术好歹都得更新的嘛，但是魔术师们又偏偏对于古老的东西有着一种无法解释的偏执，这种自相矛盾对于我这种人造人来说可真是难以理解。”

“人造人（homunculus）吗？的确听说过这么回事呢。现在是用这种词来称呼我们吗？”

“我们？saber，注意你的言行，你似乎把不得了的情报泄露出来了。当然，以你的脾性，这十有八九是刻意为之的谎言吧。”

“啊，这么说还真是让我愉快，我的同胞。”saber丝毫不打算收敛，“你已经知道我是什么人了？还是说只是眼光比较敏锐？不管怎么说，你得到了有价值的情报还要大张旗鼓在敌人面前宣扬吗？”

“我这可是好心。”爱因兹贝伦没好气的说道，“你该不会我只会说那种难听过的话吧？当然，说起来是挺爽的。这大概就是人类那种动物本能在我身体里的残留。我倒没有排斥这种残留的意思，但是如果让你对我有了错误的印象那也不坏。毕竟——”

“错误的印象会赢来正确的战机吗？”

“那个表达虽然比较别扭倒也不坏。我原本想说要欺骗敌人首先得欺骗自己的。你这家伙，整体在外面转悠，你的御主也得累死吧。”

“他可懒得管，那个老头子——”

“就此打住吧，在我的面前扯谎失去意义了。圣杯战争所有参与者的信息我全都知道，要不然怎么能是掌控圣杯系统的爱因兹贝伦呢？而且你在这里也不是她的意思吧？”

Saber拍了拍自己的额头：“那可真是抱歉。撒谎对我这种小人来说就像呼吸一样自然。你在市里转悠，不带保镖吗？berserker那种家伙也不能跟着你。”

“莉兹和塞拉跟着我。今天原本是想再找那个卫宫士郎聊聊的，不过看到你这家伙坐在这里，忍不住想要说几句风凉话。我已经知道你盟友的事了。请节哀。”

“喂，你这家伙，哪壶不开提哪壶啊。你又怎么觉得我对那些家伙很有感情了？不过是暂时利益一致的盟友罢了。”

“盟友也不至于做到拼命那种地步吧？你还是挺喜欢那家伙的，对吧？”爱因兹贝伦低下头，低声叹道：“真是可惜。”

Saber咬了咬牙：“那么你呢，爱因兹贝伦，既然你知道她的死法也就代表你知道了那家伙的存在，你打算怎么面对他呢？”

“我？”爱因兹贝伦发出轻笑，“我可没有什么不切实际的期望。毫不夸张的说，我的berserker在现在我的供魔下是这场圣杯战争中最强的从者，而且对那个archer也有一定的优势，但是那终究只不过是拖延时间。我能够祈求的不过是延长一点幸存的时间，再做上几天哲人的美梦，然后能有一个光荣的死亡就不错了。而且和那家伙对你的敌意不一样。他只是看你不顺眼，而我就是他一定要拿到的目标。他会冲着我来的。我很确定。在那之前，我会尽可能地追求我的欲望，然后想办法尽可能不带遗憾地大闹一场，最后能够有个痛快的死就不错了。当然，以那个家伙的恶趣味，他十有八九会把我当成某种动物玩弄一番。”她的声音不自觉地颤抖了起来，“但是我能做什么呢？只不过是不露出他想要的表情而已了。”

“……抱歉。但是你说……他为什么要执着于你？”

“你可以说是命运注定如此吧。”爱因兹贝伦露出一个苦笑，“当然，运气好的话他十有八九会多等上几天，等到我们彼此耗得差不多了再来收割。毕竟我活到最后的几率挺大的，但是在他手里十有八九还是一死。”

Saber知道自己的眼睛里闪烁着吓人的狂热，但她顾不得掩饰：“你刚刚说了‘命运’对吧？你知道你在谈论的是什么吗？我总是听到人们这样那样谈论命运，仿佛那是什么至高无上但又无处不在的东西。古希腊的诸神屈从于命运，而窝棚里的无业游民也无力反抗命运；失败的投机者抱怨命运，成功的上位者归功于命运。但是说到底那只不过是愚蠢的随机事件，在概率空间当中的采样结果。说到底你们整天所说的如同一个绝对的他者的命运，到底是什么？”

“……有趣的家伙，这就是你的固着吗？”爱因兹贝伦喃喃自语道，随后抬起头，直视saber的眼睛，“那么的话，我们首先需要回答一个问题，你觉得人造人和人类的差别是什么？确切的说，人创造的生命对于人来说和人生育所得的生命有什么差别？而反过来说，对于人创造的生命，他们又觉得自己和人类的差别是什么？”

“出生方式的不同……不对……那么说，是本质上的差异……灵魂……不对……存在的长短……不对……”saber意识到这个回答对于对方至关重要，对于她自己也是如此，她陷入沉思之中，最后她意识到自己在这个问题上陷入死局，她的唯一的答案却是她痛恨的，因此她说：“我不知道。”

“看来你真的很讨厌这个问题，你已经知道了答案，却不肯说出来。”这女孩会读心吗？“答案就是使命。人创造的生命从一开始就寄托了一份人赋予的使命，但人生育出来的子代不一样。诚然，对于某些人来来说他们在子代上赋予过多的期望以至于将他们变为了人造人，传宗接代，光宗耀祖之类的社会附加在东亚文化圈当中尤为典型，但是时间稍早的时候在西方诸国也绝不少见。但是那终究只是部分现象。但是所有的人造人从出生就被赋予了使命。我的使命是承载第三法，我的两位随从之中，塞拉的使命是照顾我起居和辅助我使用魔术，莉洁莉特的使命是作为代替的保镖。这并不是她们出生时被赋予的，但却是后天获得的。在获得使命之后，人造人就成为了使命的载体。这躯体的活动期限仅限于使命完成或者机能终止这两种情况。你明白吗？这就是所谓的命运，是刻蚀在我们生命的回路上无法超越的缺陷，是我们被现实之锚约束于此世的界限。我们都是聪明人，我们知道有些事情是无法被跨越的。我不可能活过二十岁，这是板上钉钉的事情，因为在这个世界上延长我寿命的技术不可能在这之前被开发出来。一个贫民窟出身的孩子不管多富有都不可能忘掉贫穷，因为若非如此他便无法生存。你手里的书不就是这个定律的体现吗？”

“这就是你讨厌它的原因吗？”莫德雷德感到莫名的烦躁，“你是觉得最后的破灭是注定的吗？”

“你不承认吗？”

“……我承认。”saber低下视线，“罗果仁不可能放弃他的偏执，就好像公爵不可能放弃他的那愚蠢的理想，娜斯塔霞不可能接受她获得幸福的可能性，而阿格莱娅则不可能从她的出身中走出来去真的理解苦难。”

“你知道吧，《白痴》的作者陀思妥耶夫斯基是一位基督徒，然而他却总是在后世被和存在主义者相关联。而存在主义思潮却被认为是对他所厌恶的虚无主义的延伸，尽管这一延伸成为了虚无主义的反动。但是原本在最开始的时候，陀思妥耶夫斯基是想要以梅诗金公爵作为基督精神的化身来塑造……”

“开篇的‘美拯救世界’我已经看出来了，那是如同开战宣言一般的东西，”saber揉着脑袋说，“我听说作家创作的时候会进入一种特殊的状态。某些作家创作时并不是让剧情按照自己的意图发展，而是化为灵感的奴隶，成为那故事的转述者，仿佛故事已经事先存在于灵感的某处，而灵感只不过借助作家的手使自己化为现实。梅诗金公爵到头来却别说拯救世界，就连一个破碎的女人都救不了，因此发疯。这和作者的原本意图相悖……是这样吗？”

“没错，不仅是书中的角色，就连作者本人也意识到自己所面对的正是某种不可抗衡的框架。这是独创性的诅咒，从某种意义上来说，所谓的自我的构成当中绝大多数都是上不了台面的下级构造。而才华这一自我价值的体现过程就必然导致对于自我的对立与否定。陀思妥耶夫斯基想要对抗虚无主义，却塑造了最为强大的虚无主义者。但反过来也因此而流芳百世，这不就是所谓的‘性格决定命运’吗？”如果说命运被性格决定，他曾经这么说过。Saber挤了挤眉头，把那个人的印象甩开，试图想出能够说服自己的反驳。

“但是性格并非一成不变。更加确切的说，就算性格是不变的，性格也并非是单一的，如果可以正确地选择方面进行激发的话……”

爱因兹贝伦开心地打了个响指：“有道理。‘人只不过是能够思考的机器’这句话的问题就是忽视了人的多面性，但是前提是你想要发掘的特性已经存在于那个人的身上。”

“是这样吗？”saber喃喃自语，她意识到对方在这件事上无可争辩的正确性，“也就是说，答案并不是在于命运，而是在于我执。”

“说是我执未免有些过了，但是你似乎帮助我们找到了正确的方向。”伊莉雅斯维尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦从长椅上跳下，“一直坐在这里真是浪费了好天气，一起转转？”

“喂，这算是约会吗？算的话我就跟你去。”saber站起身，没头没脑地问道。

“刚说完我执你就贪成这样，话说你这家伙喜好有点不对劲吧。”伊莉雅打笑道。

“我听说世界上的百分之八十以上的人都是潜在的双性恋，”saber严肃地答道，“说不定我就不是那少数派之一呢。”

“随你怎么想，第一次见面就约会也太大言不惭了一点，小心真的双性恋把你抓起来烧死。”伊莉雅自顾自地往前走去，“反正也没几天活头了，我还想尝尝这小地方的特色菜呢。”

“那样的话你可找错人了。而且我御主已经停止给我发钱了，她发现我挥霍无度，穷奢极欲，于是决定坚决反腐，让我清淡上几天。”

“你干嘛了？”

“拿她的钱请caster组喝酒。”

“那你可真是没心没肺，你御主都没享受到的待遇啊。你家挺有钱的？”

Saber反应过来：“你根本就不知道我御主是谁吧？”

“哦，你居然现在才发现上当了？比我想象的要晚啊。我还以为你挺聪明的。”

“这是个陷阱，我既不能承认自己聪明，也不能说自己笨，这全都是你该死的结构式谈话导致的。我们落入了俗套！”

“大惊小怪，你不是刚刚发现我们活在套子里吗？”

“契诃夫听到这句话会哭的。”

“不，他不会。”伊莉雅叹了口气，“回到刚刚的话题，你觉得呢？所有的选择都是注定的话，那么什么也无法改变。娜斯塔霞·菲拉波夫娜注定在她的大婚之日逃离公爵，并走向自己和剩下两个人的毁灭，但是在这之前，阿格莱娅·伊万诺夫娜已经为公爵掘好了坟墓。或者更早以前，从公爵抵达圣彼得堡的那一刻，事情就变得无法挽回？还是说这一切并非如此？我们有机会做的更好，来避免这一切的破灭？”

“如果说我过去的经历教会了我什么的话，那就是不要对于选择的权力抱有太大的期望。”莫德雷德仰起头，“很多时候我们通过选择来界定自己的所谓自由意志，所谓的不被命运束缚的自由。但是那些时候我们拥有的只不过是选择的错觉，是可见而不可即的海市蜃楼。不，我觉得……”她沉默了。

“如果公爵更主动一些就好了，当然，这并不是他可以决定的。从陀思妥耶夫斯基决定让他成为博爱者而非专一的爱人者的时候他就已经被注定了。耶稣精神救不了世界，救不了一个女人，甚至还反过来毁了他自己。他似乎只是无意识地追逐着那个荒诞的理想，但又缺乏坚持到底的勇气。而我们又到底在追求些什么？我们又会被引到哪里？事情不是很清楚吗？我们全都死定了。”

“主动些吗？”saber抑制不住地笑了起来，“那不是十分简单吗？既然我们已经知道那家伙要去找你了，那么我们就想办法把他杀掉算了。”

“能做得到吗？你可不知道那家伙是什么——”

“你知道就行，那家伙显然和Lancer有仇，他现在基本上是同时和四个势力结仇，我们情报不同的情况下只能被逐个击破。当然，如果我们做一些小小的阴谋，这样那样地犯下一些罪恶，推动一些丑陋的盟约的缔结，我想，就连伟大的英雄王吉尔伽美什也许都会露出一些小小的破绽。”

“但那样还不够。”

“还不够吗？这点上就是你太缺少想象力了。我问你，爱因兹贝伦的魔术师，你觉得杀掉一个从者需要怎样的损伤？”

“叫我伊莉雅。我想想，需要超过对方宝具和防御的火力，或者利用防御制造空隙……”

“这你就缺少想象力了。杀死从者哪需要那么费劲？只要能有一把附有魔力的小刀，然后让它能够插入对方的脖子或者头部就可以了。如果这也杀不死的话，那我几乎可以直接认输了。那种不讲道理的东西大概已经算是现象或者概念存在了，可不是我这种只会搞破坏的废物搞得定的。一个破绽让一位暗杀者有机会发动袭击，一击致命就可以了。不管怎么说我们都得试试。至少就像你说的那样，我们要光荣的死去，而不是屈辱的被玩弄。凡是有可能为我所用的都要利用，你也要这么想，才有可能活下去。”

“我真是看错你了，”伊莉雅笑着摇了摇头，“原本以为你只是个会说漂亮话的见风使舵的家伙，没想到你却是这种性格乖张的硬骨头。”

“我可是很死缠烂打的。”saber笑着说，“你是圣杯的话好歹知道我干过什么吧？”

“哪里的话，我只知道一个名字，不洁之子，肮脏的背叛者，亚瑟王传说的污点，莫德雷德。那么，不屈不挠的反叛骑士啊，你有什么提议？”

“实际上，我正好刚刚想出来一个简单的小阴谋。”

Lancer走近她的时候她正坐在庭院里，隔壁依稀能够听到笑声和哭声，那是姐妹相认的自然反应，她只是淡然一笑，感慨自己内心的衰老，明明也没活过几年，怎么就这么难以对他人的喜悦产生共情呢？她举起酒瓶喝了一口，白兰地在她的胃里燃烧着，让她打了个冷战。她意识到现在的确是冬天，只不过血管中的龙血所持续提供的魔力让她忘记了寒冷。从那个神父那里原本想要偷点酒的，但是神父并没有囤积烈酒的习惯，所以她只好背着凛去远坂家地下室偷了点。值得庆幸的是远坂时臣似乎很注重维持自己精英阶层的形象，不管什么酒都储藏了一些。大多数是摆在柜子上作为装饰品，但是大战将至，也就没人在意一两个失踪的瓶子。她知道Lancer一定会来找自己，但是她不知道自己该说些什么。但她也不愿意让对方先说，于是她只好先开口：“我很喜欢她的手段，我没有预料到她的决心，她居然直接把间桐脏砚移出了游戏，然后又能够通过政府手段找到我的御主的藏身处，我不得不承认我低估了他。远坂家的那个魔术师，如果有人说她不成熟的话，我觉得他们大概眼瞎了。”

“但是这个盟约尽管自然，但是却还是略显草率，你在这么想不是吗？”亚瑟王的扑克脸没有任何波动，“但是这是你想要的。你的御主可以获得保护和安全。就像你在观察我一样，我也看得出来你喜欢现在的御主。不管怎么说，我了解你的能力，莫德雷德。你曾经是我的骑士。和你为敌绝对是一件糟糕的事情，你在前期的情报操纵真的让我们多了不少麻烦。能够知道我们可以再度并肩作战我也松了口气。”她从莫德雷德手中接过酒瓶，喝了一口，“少喝点，对身体不好。”

她有些不知所措，她并不习惯于这样的王。她瞟了一眼对方，对方的脸上似乎有一丝淡淡的笑意。王并没有看着她，而是望着天空陷入了沉思。但她了解亚瑟王，她的大半生都被投入到这唯一的课题上，研究亚瑟王的喜好，性格，战略，以及他的微妙的表情之间透露出的情感，以至于当她照镜子的时候竟然看不见自己的脸。她知道王其实和她一样无从开口。

“这不像你。”她意识到自己的声音有些颤抖，“我是说，生前的时候你从来没有偏袒过任何人，因此也从来没有表达过超出必要的关心。但你……你刚刚说的话……算了，就当是我自作多情吧。”

亚瑟王别过头，她预料到了对方的这个反应，她不由自主地咒骂起自己的愚蠢。这并不是个合适的话题。能说的都已经在生前说完了，可是想说的却一次也没说过，就是想要开口却又不知道从何说起，人为什么要有羞耻心呢？她想不明白。好像他们自己的麻烦还不够多似的。她又为什么要有羞耻心呢？

“人是会改变的。”她惊讶地意识到对方回答了，“你也从那个吉尔伽美什那里听到了。我参加过上一场圣杯战争。在那时我除了他，还遇到了另外一个有趣的从者，也是一位王者。不能说也，因为吉尔伽美什算不上什么真正的王者。但那位rider不一样，他是亚历山大大帝。”在这里，王停顿了一下，看了一眼她的反应，她知道自己的兴趣表露在了脸上，王的脸上也浮现出一个欣慰的笑容（她从来不知道这张脸能够露出这种表情）。

“亚历山大大帝是个响当当的名字，但是那人却和历史书上描绘的一样，是个身材矮小，相貌阴柔的男人。但是他的双眼之中却有着一位真正王者的决断和魄力。他的御主是个年轻的不成器但是有上进心的魔术师。我敢说那小子和他在一起成长了不少。尽管最后被迫相互为敌，但毕竟是一段有趣的因缘。他向我和那个金闪闪提出一场比试，要我们用阐述自己的王道，进行辩论，来决定谁更有资格拥有圣杯。尽管那只不过是一时起意的胡来，但是我们都欣赏他的魄力，于是便与他共饮。

“英雄王的王道充分反映出他是个自我中心的暴君，这点并没有让我感觉意外。他在之前就已经向我们展现了他的没有界限的傲慢。那位征服王的论点则让我颇感意外。他说他实际上没有什么愿望，如果能够让他的御主长长见识倒是不错。他还认为作为一位王者，尽管生前征服了不计其数的领土，但死后自己的王国终有衰落的一天。实际上在他死后不久的帝国便因分裂和内乱崩解，但是他认为，王国终究不过是须臾之存在，唯有王国泯灭之后存留之物才可以证明王的价值。因此他认为最好的国王是那种能够创造出王国毁灭之后仍然能够存留之物的王。而他因此将泛希腊化认为自己最大的功绩，并对拿破仑十分赞赏。”

“这听上去十分有趣，但是未免有些偏颇，毕竟这听上去不像是王的职责。”

“这也是我的反驳，我指责他几乎和吉尔伽美什一样自我中心，只不过因为将注意力集中在崇高的客体上而避免了独断。但是他的如此行为丝毫没有考虑人民的生活。被征服和征服的过程之后理应有文明的繁荣，但是他却丝毫不顾及这一点，而泛希腊化本身也不能作为他的核心追求来看待。”

莫德雷德并没有评价，她对于亚瑟突然提起这件事的动机有着一些自己的看法，但是她并不敢说出来。毕竟她亏欠了这个人太多。她没有评判她决定的资格。

亚瑟王见她没有回答，便继续说下去：“但是，我也没有说这话的资格，我遵循了我唯一能够遵循的原则，功利主义，把人命当成数字来计算。有的时候我不得不伤害少数来帮助多数。最早我坚持自己来干这件事，因为这样可以让我保持清醒，但是后来你接手了。我得承认，你干的很好，你很会把握尺度。但是我从来没有问过你的感受。我在想，这是我的失职。”

“在战争当中没有什么手段不是公平的。”她低声答道。

“但就算这么说，派人劫掠对方的村庄作为胜利的手段是必要的，但是却并不代表是正确的。而且，承担责任的是你，而不是我。人们只会记住你，却从来没有想到下命令的是我。”王的声音当中透露出迟疑，她第一感到这个永葆青春的王的声音中有了苍老，“莫德雷德，我想听你的真心话，我是一个合格的王吗？”

“你知道我的答案，我在生前告诉你了。”

“你没有。兰斯洛特也没有。你们说的全部都是谎言。我还没有傻到看不出我的哪个骑士在说谎。”

“为什么要提起他？”

“兰斯洛特……是上一次的狂战士。他一直对我有着莫名的执念，最后死在我的手上。我想，也许他一直没有原谅我。”

她终于抑制不住自己的感情：“你为什么要期待那个人的原谅？为什么要这样和我说话？你难道不应该怨恨我毁掉了你的国家吗？亚瑟？你在生前从来没有如此迟疑过，现在你是怎么了？在这里犹犹豫豫的不成体统的样子？这还是我认识的那个带领我们一次又一次地击败远强大于我们敌人的亚瑟王吗？如果你真的打算就此沉迷于过去的话你大可一直就此自怨自艾沉沦下去，但你不还是个守护者吗？你难道没有愿望吗？有的话就想办法实现它来让自己自由啊。”

她转过身，正打算逃开的时候，亚瑟开口了：“我注意到你很喜欢你现在的御主。”

她想了想，最后模棱两可地答道：“大概是看到了过去的自己吧？”

“你觉得她是个怎么样的人呢？”

“胆小，懦弱，固执，怎么说呢？大概算是种种不良品质的结合体吧。”

“但是你却很喜欢她，尽管你对她印象和我对你的印象完全不同。”

“但是不同人对于同一个人的印象是不同的。的确，亚瑟王，你是我所能想象的，也是我遇见的最好的主人。但是凛不一样，她是个脆弱而偏执的人。充满缺陷，破烂不堪，但是就算这样，她却是如此的固执，固执到坚韧。她是个充满缺陷的凡人，正好配得上充满缺陷的我。所以我已经许诺将这第二条生命献给她。就算我们的道路或许终会因此分岔，亚瑟王，请原谅我，到那时我会为了她而向你挥刃。而我不会留情，因为你远强于我。所以你也务必不要留情。”

亚瑟的神情凝重起来：“我不会说我希望那一天不要到来，因为我知道你总是会做最坏的打算。但既然这是你的请求，我便接受下来。但是你也不要留情，不要只用正面攻击，务必用你的一切计谋和诡计削弱和击败我。这是我们的约定。”

* * *

“早上好，泽姆露普斯先生。你的包裹我从门口拿进来放在地上了。”他从自己藏身处那肮脏的地板上爬起，把那破破烂烂的不知道覆盖过多少人身体的廉价被单扔到一边。至少所有国家在廉价旅馆上是一样的，它们都是噩梦的消除者，因为你注定失眠，在半梦半醒中度过整夜，接着第二天早上在醒来时惊讶地发现自己居然可能曾经睡着过。此时是早上七点二十，作为冬天来说还算是很早，太阳才刚刚从远处的楼房的缝隙中露出半轮，大清早的寒风冷的要死。他揉了揉脑袋，确认自己实际上并没有宿醉。头痛只不过是一种心理作用而已。他拉开柜子，随后想起来因为这地太冷他把大衣压在了被子上，于是他转过身，穿上他的那身布满了棕色污渍的黑色大衣，反正深色的衣服就一个好处，第一眼看不出来脏。但缺点就是越看越恶心。但他对这大衣有情感，特别是上面的污渍，所以也就没有洗。现在想来他已经很久没有洗过澡了，别说洗澡，就连头发也没怎么打理过。现在他的头乱的像个鸡窝。嘿，好歹也算是个形容词。他揉了揉眼睛，眼袋依然肿着，他这辈子也别想摆脱这印记了。所有人都会第一眼就看出来他是个失眠症患者。他的脑子里仿佛有小锤在敲打，他依稀记得自己昨晚才住进这里，没有人会给他寄包裹，除非对方是霍格沃茨之类的子虚乌有。

“话说回来，你这家伙再生速度真快啊，被贯穿了四肢当时就可以强撑着站起来，现在就能够四处乱走了？”他瞥了一眼来者。

“从者的身体就是这样子，毕竟全都是魔力构成的，从这种意义上，就算可以感受到疼痛……”也并不是真的活着。他明白对方没说的话。

在山间步行的话体力的掌控是十分重要的。在这种山上，做好标记来防止失去方向感也十分重要。他的同伴并没有这种顾忌，但是他不一样。就算是对于魔术师来说这片森林也是大的过分，倒不如说正是因为如此对方才会在这里建立据点。他估计自己自从上山以来已经过了二十五分钟，走过的路程大概有一点五公里，但是似乎还是看不到一丝传闻中的城堡的迹象。正当他感到自己终将徒劳无功的时候他看到了那棵柏树。树皮被切下的方法十分特别，显然是那个saber干的。他看了看上面的刻下的指示，掏出密码本进行查对。就在他这么做的时候，安东尼则拄着他的手杖站在旁边的一棵松树下面抽起了香烟。

“那么的话，”他说，“安东尼，你觉得怎么办？我们就要没钱了。”

安东尼从口袋里掏出手，走到酒吧里的钢琴旁敲了敲按键。按键似乎有几个卡住了，发音有些生涩，还有几个音似乎已经坏掉了。安东尼打开琴箱，有两个击锤不见了：“酒吧卖唱怎么样？你不是有两把刷子吗？”

“我可没有合法的工作执照。我也不懂法律，谁会收留一个基本活在上个世纪的外国人？”

“你可不知道，日本这地邪乎得很，什么货色似乎都能找到生意做。无意冒犯，总比大街上无照乞讨被抓了要强。”

“说真的，要这样的话还不如听那个神父的话呢。主要是机票已经订好了，虽然说改签的话也不是不行，但这不是还有你呢吗？但是住在教堂里总是让人感觉怪怪的，而且那样的话他估计就会发现不对劲。所以这不还得找地住吗？之前的预算控制已经在柳洞寺崩盘了。早知道还不如不买那堆衣服。”

“……我看你还是别提那事了。对你的胃不好。”

“也是。”他干笑了两三声。“那么现在我们还有什么解决方案？”

安东尼用手压低墨镜，从墨镜的上沿看向他。

“所以说，我一时半会还不打算回去，爸，我是说我还没一败涂地呢。又不是没有机会。”他在电话里的回音听上去有些失真，不过他早就知道自己的声音在别人耳中和自己脑中是不一样的。语音尚且如此，语意呢？

“不，我是说，我不会丢脸的。我知道，我知道。这个机会十分难得。是的，我一直都会记着您的大力栽培。那可不，没有您哪有我的今天？我知道，我知道。魔术研究什么的我会做的。但是得等到圣杯战争完了——什么？哦，告诉她别抽烟了。我都不抽烟她还抽？不，我还是不和她说话比较好。”

“然后？我这不正说呢？等到圣杯战争完了——爸，你忘了？阿特拉姆先生让我去的。你不是还为这事去了那家餐厅吃了顿希腊餐来着？那个橄榄快把你咸死了，不是，我是说，圣杯战争。我在日本，爸。是的，我知道，我最近没有碰音乐。而且那是摇滚，不是石头。不是，摇滚是一种音乐。爸，不是。”如果人注定不能相互理解的话，父母为什么要带着盲目的自信说出能够理解的许诺呢？到头来注定会分崩离析让所有人都不满的对话，为什么要坚持进行呢？历史还不够明白吗？谁也说服不了谁的。

“什么时候你才能有点上进心？”他听到了对方的最后一个问题。他沉默了。

“你的愿望是什么？”她如此问道。

“现在问这个问题是不是有点太晚了？选择御主应当慎重的啊。要是我为了自保用令咒让你自杀那你有什么办法？”他举起左手。

“那我就是咎由自取。没关系吗？获胜的机会就这么放弃了？我倒是无所谓，我对于那个圣杯没有什么兴趣。我这种人要了那东西也没有什么用处。”她似乎真的不怎么在乎，但不知怎么，他似乎有些被她的眼神所刺痛。她有些失望。

“说得好像我们能够活到最后一样，”他转过身，避开她的眼睛。皮肤被撕开了，露出了下面的血管和肌肉。“那家伙至少在这件事上是对的。”

“你是说和她结盟的话我倒并不后悔。她是个有趣的家伙。”

“我不是说那个，我是说我们不应该做那种白日梦。我是赢不了的，所以我也不奢望胜利。我算什么东西？三流中的三流。那个人说的是对的，‘这份自尊心对于年轻人来说是好事，但是对于我们这些人来说终有一天会成为懊悔的源泉’。我们所有人都在做着自己会胜利的白日梦。然而我知道那个不可能是我的。”

“那你追求什么，让你把自己的性命放上天平？”他没有回头，但他知道她的魔眼在发光。她不需要使用魔眼的，她只是在虚张声势。她的魔眼看不穿他的内心。但是他又有什么可藏的东西？

“弹得不错，我的朋友，我得承认你有些天赋。”安东尼象征性地拍了拍手，“你的音域据我观察和你的选曲结合的很好，基本上是完美地契合了你的能力范围。当然，这只不过是基本功。但我对于你所选择的这种音乐形式并不是特别了解，这首歌叫什么？”

“Soldier’s poem。把歌剧放进摇滚最早是那个叫弗雷迪的家伙想出来的点子。人人都喜欢皇后乐队。就连痛恨摇滚的人都喜欢。但这不是他们的歌。这首歌一般被分类为prog。他们是这种类型的代表人物。”

“这歌词听上去很符合你的胃口。自由的虚幻还有……迷离的失落感，仿佛想要抛弃一切的厌倦以及……”安东尼眨了眨眼睛，“这首歌本身所代表的不甘心。我在这里是因为这个原因吗？”

“谁知道呢？我们的那位朋友宣称从者不过就是行走的执念。但是人又和从者有什么差别？”他感到自己突然间清醒了起来，“说到底世界上的人可以分为两类——但是这种诸如此类的分类绝大多数都是为了论证某件事而胡乱臆想出来的胡说八道，十有八九我也不能免俗——一种是不能够理解生死，也没有真正的理想活在混沌之中的人。这种人我们只能说他们在生存，而不能说他们在活着。而第二种则是那种领悟了自己真正的理想，而意识到自己的死亡不仅无可避免，而且随时可能发生的的人。只有这种人才算是真正的活着。但是反过来说，为了真正的活着就必须找到一个理念来支持自己对于生死的理解，或者说生死的理解必须建立在某种理念之上，那么如此看来，为了真正的活着，人便会成为行走的执念。躯壳成为了某种非生非死之物的摇篮，到头来人便无法区分自我与自我创造之物的差异。”

“这可真是多愁善感的哲学啊。”安东尼笑着摇了摇头，“倒不如说有些偏激了。那家伙给你的影响？”他没有回应。“默认了吗？那么的话你的执念是什么？”

他叹了口气：“……我哪有什么执念？我只不过是个可耻的输家。就像所有的输家一样，我们总是在不甘心。”

“你有在听吗？这么大人了还是那么不让人省心。不是我说你——”

“很抱歉给您添麻烦了，我会改的。”

电话那一头沉默了一会，最后语气缓和下来：“抱歉，儿子，刚刚说话冲了一点。我们也不是说一定要让你出人头地，只不过我们知道你有才华，我们不愿意看着你浪费它。你明白吗？这可是你自己的东西。因此我们得确保你能够充分地发挥它。你最好还是赶紧回来，我也可以再教你两招，让那帮时钟塔的老东西刮目相看，以后你也方便点。你要是出了什么问题，别总想着自己解决，我们也在呢。有了好事也别藏着掖着，和我们说说。我之前就和你妈说，卡多克这小伙子可比我年轻时候条件好到不知道哪里去了。我年轻的时候，什么还不都得靠自己？他现在有了我们，有吃有穿，要是再没有什么成绩的话，也太不像话了……”如果你有了成就，我们脸上也有光。

他最后说：“我会尽快回去的。您不用担心了。”然后挂断了电话。安东尼的脸上一如既往地冷静：“交涉看上去并不成功。”

“你就这么说吧。父母绝对不是在这种时候最有用的支援寻求对象。”

“你在那个叫做时钟塔的地方没有什么朋友？”

“我配不上。”他简短地说道。

“什么？”

“他们配不上我。”他想了想，改口了。

“是吗？那么你对于我们现在的经济问题还有什么解决方法？”

他揉了揉自己的头发，努力想了想，最后他说：“寻求政治避难。”

Saber的胃口看上去很好，但是她似乎更加偏爱清淡的食物。她拒绝了吃拉面的提议，而是选择了乌冬。据她说，受生前环境所限，对于油腻食物的消化能力并不好。对于海白菜倒是似乎十分偏爱。主要的消费似乎集中在清酒上。他依然搞不明白saber的资金来源到底是偷的还是抢的，但是绝对来路不正。

“所以说……”saber一边闭着眼睛以一副布尔乔亚的姿态品味着清酒一边用脚给她脑子里回响的不知道什么曲子打着拍子，“时间基本上就定在了三天后。我会用现代英语写指示。密码本会放在你的藏身处。收到密码本后立刻转移。”

“我们的客人请到了？”

“他会不请自来的。”

“那么的话，会有其他不请自来的客人吗？”

“警卫的视力很好，可以在两公里外发现一只老鼠。至少他的担保人是这么说的。”saber耸了耸肩，“放轻松点，你可是特约嘉宾。”

“卫宫士郎……是这个名字吧？他只要不干出什么出格的事情就好。”

“我确信按照节目安排，他应该没有时间和你说话。”

“那么我可以在最后发言吗？”

“那个已经安排好了。作为交换，在你发言之后，你需要帮我去找一个人。”saber用手指敲了敲桌子，画了条线。

“新的条件吗？能搞定吗？安东尼？”

安东尼扶了扶墨镜：“我是个音乐家，可不是魔法师。”

“是魔术师啦。这个词我都能记住。”saber打了个响指，“买单。我会事先准备好位置的。”

“我现在还有一个问题，”他看向安东尼，“你愿意帮我做这件事吗？我知道你并不喜欢你的这份工作。但是我意已决。但你如果拒绝的话我可以解放你，然后修改我的计划。”

安东尼只是自顾自地弹着钢琴，并没有回头。卡多克听出他正在弹的是一首李斯特的匈牙利狂想曲。他等到弹完了一整个乐句之后才停下，然后略带忧伤的说道：“为什么人要去做那些他们一开始就知道是错的事呢？遇见你这么个御主，遇上这种圣杯战争也算是我的孽缘。但是御主，为什么当你已经知道答案的时候却要发出这种虚伪的提问呢？”

“我是认真的。”他低声回答道。这种时候没有必要提高声音，实际上他也不在乎别人对于他人品的质疑。这种时候显出愤怒只是显得没有底气。“我们明天就要和saber交涉了。我也向你强调过了，这是我私人的意志所导致的对于胜利毫无帮助的暴力行为。而这一行为是我找来你的唯一原因。我已经不期望在这场战争中寻求胜利。但是之前欠下来的债，我一定要还。只是你从来没有公开反对或者支持过我，但你也说不会背叛，我想知道你的动机。”

“那么就这样吧。”安东尼从钢琴前站起身，“现在再问这些问题实在是有些为时已晚了，你不觉得吗？不过我们总是这样，把信任建立在虚幻的基础上。我会在这件事当中帮助你，因为你是我的主人，而且我相信你身上有着才华，更重要的是你尊重我，用令咒来强行赋予我理智。但是这并不代表我支持你的行为。同样的，我不反对你只是因为我不觉得我具有反对你的资格和必要性。但是，我的朋友啊，不要忘了一件事。”他摘下墨镜，盯住卡多克的眼睛，“不要忘记你最初的目的是什么。不要忘了你所要纪念的人的真正的愿望。别忘了，过多的渴望只会让你迷失。如果你现在的愿望如你所说的话，我愿意帮助你，因为这是一个不合理，但是合情的愿望。卡多克先生，我很喜欢给你上音乐课，你并没有卓越的天赋，但是你足够刻苦，也足够年轻。你的未来仍然是充满可能性的。但你现在作为魔法师习惯用你们的方式解决问题，但是不要忘了，这条路的结果只有空虚。单凭破坏无法创造出有价值的东西。如果你在这之后又开始祈求更多，乃至于忽视你原本的想法，虚度光阴，骄慢地挥霍你的光阴来毁掉自己的生活的话，我便不会再支持你了，明白了吗？”

他点了点头。

卡多克的头疼的要死，右侧的三根肋骨和锁骨也在疼。地板太硬了，让他的骨盆也疼了起来。算得上是一个糟糕至极的一天的开头。他低声骂了句狗娘养的，把自己拽起身。Saber至少很贴心的没有把他那堆胡乱堆在地上的行李箱里的行李给搅得更乱。他看了一眼，caster用魔术改造的那个对讲机已经报废了。他明白saber的意思，她是在告诉他不要沉浸于失落中。毕竟那只是个使魔，他们只不过认识了四天。而他们绝对不是什么在上辈子或者在别的世界中见到过什么的。他摇了摇头，试图把这些乱七八糟的思绪摇出自己的脑袋，但结果是让他更加怀疑自己得了脑震荡。他拍了拍大衣上的灰，给自己倒了杯水，接着掏出速溶咖啡扔进杯中盖上盖子摇了摇，随后就着两块饼干一饮而尽，权当是早饭。随后他漱了漱口。破地方的暖气勉强可以保温。他打了个哆嗦。失眠的后遗症，身体发冷。

“泽姆露普斯先生。”saber今天并没有穿她平时的那套短袖，毕竟在冬天看上去还是过于显眼了，今天的她把头发散开在肩上，穿了一件黑色的套头衫和牛仔裤。看上去不良气息向着另一个方向发展了。“鉴于你现在失去了从者，而又不愿意寻求教会的庇护，我建议你尽快离开冬木市。我们的盟约现在也到此结束了，现在我是在完成盟约当中caster对我的最后一个要求，在她死后确保你的人身安全直到你离开和那个archer的战斗为止。今天是来视察你的健康情况。冬木市里面鱼龙混杂，你要是继续逗留在这里我就不负责你的安保了。”说罢，她转身打算离开。

卡多克嘀咕了一声谢谢，不打算计较saber翻他窗户入侵他房间的事。他习惯性地想要抬起手去看一眼自己的令咒，他在过去曾以此法来提示自己要保有觉悟。但是当他的目光停留在他的左手上时，他的视线凝固了。

本应已经消失的令咒停留在了那里。

他几乎惊叫出声，他想要用令咒唤来自己的从者，但是随后他立刻意识到自己并没有和任何从者有魔力连接。接着他突然想到就在她这场虚幻的生命的最后一天——那就是昨天，但不知为何却恍如隔世——她曾经试图握住过他的手。

这是她存在过的痕迹。就像那张愚蠢的照片一样。

“你接下来打算干什么呢？”saber有意无意地问道。她真的关心吗？自己已经没有了可以帮助的东西。当然，也许她看到了自己身上自己都注意不到的的利用价值。但是这已经和自己无关了——

Caster站在他的身前，胸部和腹部被两把大到夸张的枪戟刺穿，但是那两把宝具并没有在击穿她的身体后再洞穿他的身体，而是停在了白衣的caster身上，表面覆盖满了冰霜。其余的两把宝具被caster的冰盾偏转，插在距离他不到一米的地上。Caster的身侧有两道可怖的伤口，分别位于她的左肩和右腿上。他不需要确认就知道她已命不久矣。

她的声音在他脑中响起：“别担心。”

然后她张开了嘴。

来袭者瞟了她一眼：“比我想象的要顽强哪。真不愧是和你这种虫子相配的生命力。怎么，你还有什么底牌没出吗？还是说你有什么遗言要说？享受你最后的时光吧，然后我就会把你碾碎。给你你应得的结局。”

“好吧，无名的王者，”caster挣扎着露出一个笑容，“你是通过那个宝具推断我是皇族的吧，那么我也从你的话语中推断出你曾经作为王统治一方。对吧？”

“哼，你这小姑娘倒算有点眼力。不错，我正是王中之王，最为古老的英雄王吉尔伽美什。而你却是个连拥有王者之血都不配的残次品。感到荣幸吧，王者亲自将死亡作为一种恩赐给予你。”

“是吗？原来……你所希望的……是死亡啊……那么，英雄王，我的遗言只有一个问题，”caster的表情变得坚定起来，“你为什么如此地沉溺于过去呢？”

英雄王挑了挑眉，他的神情变得凝重起来，下一秒，血液飞溅而出。

别哀嚎了，你这杂种。

御主，这是最后的机会，现在我已经吸引了他的注意力，我有一个计划。我们不可能胜利了，但是我至少有一个方法让你活着出去，我们需要saber的帮助，我已经和她说了。她同意了这个计划，但是我需要你的配合。

你让我一个人苟且偷生吗？

血液从她的眼窝中留下，她趴在地上发出如同野兽一般断断续续的喊叫声。她并不擅长忍受这种痛苦。她也不是那种伟大的战士。她只是想要苟延残喘，想要躲避疼痛，想要多活几秒。

御主，没有时间争论了。我们每一个人，活在世上的每一秒，都是在苟且偷生。不要让我的死白费，活下去就还有希望。我不能活了，但是至少你可以。我们不能今天全都死在这里！听我指挥，首先，我需要你……

卡多克听完了整个计划。他没有提出反对意见，他没有提出任何改动。这是一个天才的计划，所需要的代价并不多，只不过是彻底亵渎他所深爱的事物而已。但是他还是做了，因为这是她的愿望。说真的，你怎么可能拒绝一个濒死的挚友的遗愿呢？于是卡多克同意了。哪怕他知道在最后他一定会违背他的从者最后的嘱托，哪怕他知道他最后会因此厌恶自己，哪怕他知道最后自己会在年老之时将此事视为自己最大的悔恨。

他砍下了她的头颅。

但他还是做了，因为这就是同伴所做的。

他感到自己的手握紧了，胸中仿佛有什么东西绞紧了一般。“那个王八蛋……”他的嘴不由自主地低声骂出了他的想法，“那个……自我中心的神经病……那个……法西斯……再加上……自大狂……”

“saber，你还打算干掉那个家伙吗？那个一身封建主义铜臭的archer？”他试探着问道。他知道她不会希望自己这么做。当然， 好好活下去…… 这是她的遗言。他知道这一切只是毫无意义的迁怒。但是……

“那个暴发户啊？当然。”saber转过头，“你有什么提议吗？”

他举起左手：“我还有利用的价值。加我一个。”如果她是死于某人的算计，那他承认这是自己能力的不足。战争本就如此。如果她是死于一场公平的对决，那么也是世间常态。老天，他那愚蠢的自尊心只不过期望着能够有一个高尚的对手。然而所谓的命运却拒绝他的这可怜的愿望，而只是给了他一个满身俗气而自我中心却强得不可理喻的巨婴。他不能够忍受，他也一厢情愿地把caster这最后的遗物解释为她的不甘，哪怕他知道这是错的。

“那你追求什么，让你把自己的性命放上天平？”她问道。

“虚荣。”他最后如是答道，沉默了半晌，他继续说道：“并不是什么高尚的回答，不是吗？所以我也不怎么最终的结果。倒不如看看你的愿望是什么。”

她笑了笑：“你还真是迟钝啊，御主。我的愿望……直到此刻都已经实现了。”

他们翻过了最后一个山坡。他看了看手背，令咒还剩下一划。第二划已经用在了让安东尼恢复理智上。最后一划……现在还不到时候。他点了点头，爱因兹贝伦的城堡已经可以辨识出轮廓，安东尼叹了口气，红黑相间的铠甲似的外衣包裹住了他的身体。Avenger已经进入了战斗形态。

“走吧，Maestro。”他说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美缀实典是美缀绫子的弟弟，我没有玩过fha，所以心理上杀掉这几个角色尽管觉得过意不去，但是还是没什么太多感觉，作为作者来说可以说是糟糕透顶。  
> 呆毛和莫德雷德的关系在我这发生了微妙的逆转，究其原因是因为呆毛的性格也被魔改了，在第一部分就注意到她更加隐忍，也更加圆滑。而小莫的故事被我魔改的她自己估计都认不出来，基本上和原作被自大掩饰的自卑熊孩子相反，现在的莫德雷德是用自我贬低掩饰自信的阴谋家。莫德雷德可以说是这个小说的“男主角”，她的理念和愿望导致了许多事情的发生，但直到现在也只是被暗示着，揭露这一点是第三部分的重点。言峰实际上在hf线后期和吉尔伽美什理念是矛盾的，在这里莫德雷德尽管不知道，但是利用直感（同作为求道者的直觉）猜出了这一点，两人的对话按照反话理解就很方便了。  
> Rider 是梅芙，这点玩过fgo的大概会发现（我没玩过）。在第三部分结束前我会贴一下魔改的从者的设定，但是其实我是很不喜欢这种小说里说不清必须额外贴设定才能解释的东西的（设定这玩意本来就是为了剧情服务，你就解释一下大狗的重摆架势是怎么回事。）梅芙是没有魔改的，她之所以能够引诱士郎是因为言峰的那瓶水里放了蜂蜜酒。能发现archer是因为未来视。樱的虚数魔术结合宝石魔术的特性做成了类似短距离紧急空间转移的东西，这个在第一部分的“死者夜行”当中也用到了。樱研究量子物理也是为了更好地运用虚数魔术。  
> 伊莉雅的性格被我写得比较前后分裂，某种意义上这是这个世界的她的一种自我保护机制，毕竟她被我魔改得比原作成熟了不少，对于大人的命令也有了自己的看法。  
> 士郎目前仍然是hf线前期没有开化的状态，他在这里对应的是“白痴”梅诗金公爵，《白痴》的男主角，一个如同圣人一样的人。他与不同人的接触以及理念的碰撞被我用来逼迫他的成长，最后他也会面对梅诗金所面对的问题，但我希望他能够有更好的回答。  
> 卡多克那里的非线性叙事是最为复杂的。但是就结果来说不如凛的部分费解。蝴蝶缺少腔肠据说是美国南方的一种迷信。记得是我在福克纳的《押沙龙，押沙龙》里看到的，那书我就看了两章。凛走向类似hf线的理由和hf的樱差别很大，而且由于她的属性实际上不需要改造，所以间桐脏砚采用了一种更为复杂的方法来控制她，现在的黑影因为没有虚数属性也无法轻易地消失了。马奇里应该是来自于北方，我理解为斯拉夫民族，再加上对于陀思妥耶夫斯基的致敬，把他们的性格改得极端就显得十分自然了。我试图把间桐慎二塑造为一个陀思妥耶夫斯基式的虚无主义者，类似于罗果仁。他之所以能在被压抑的环境里有这样的自我来自于凛和他的不间断斗争。同时，我让鹤野在雁夜死后变成了一个更有一点点责任的人，他意识到了问题的根源在于脏砚却无力改变，最后的结果就是这一代的间桐的极端性格。而凛的原型就出现在上一章的标题里，她最开始封闭的自我因为saber的努力而被点燃了残存的反抗的勇气，因此在本章当中决定背水一战，这一点我不知道有没有写出来但是凛的塑造我觉得还是缺少一点东西，希望各位有耐心等到第三部分塑造完全。


	3. 第一章 低下卑劣的肮脏报复

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 楚辞·国殇  
> 屈原  
> 操吴戈兮披犀甲，车错毂兮短兵接。  
> 旌蔽日兮敌若云，矢交坠兮士争先。  
> 凌余阵兮躐余行，左骖殪兮右刃伤。  
> 霾两轮兮絷四马，援玉枹兮击鸣鼓。  
> 天时怼兮威灵怒，严杀尽兮弃原野。  
> 出不入兮往不反，平原忽兮路超远。  
> 带长剑兮挟秦弓，首身离兮心不惩。  
> 诚既勇兮又以武，终刚强兮不可凌。  
> 身既死兮神以灵，魂魄毅兮为鬼雄。

第一节王者之怒

啊，阿赖耶识，那虚空之中的守望者，灵长类的引路人，抑制之轮中的监视者，我恳请您将智慧与真理赐予我，给予我明智与洞见，让我在这战争的硝烟之中一窥真实。然而这对于真实的渴求终究不过是奢望，最后我们也不过化为故事中的影子。但是如果说任何人说起爱因兹贝伦城之战的起因，那必然是那位王者：

此人见过万物，足迹遍及天边；

他通晓一切，尝尽苦辣甜酸；

他已然获得藏珍，看穿隐密，

洪水未至，他先带来了讯息。

他跋涉千里，归来时已是力尽筋疲，

他把一切艰辛全都刻上了碑石。

三分之二为神，三分之一为人，

面貌俊美，为舍马什授予，

堂堂风采，乃阿达特铸就，

他就是那乌鲁克独一无二的的守卫者（1）

残暴而公正，远见而短视的英雄王，吉尔伽美什！

吉尔伽美什王再现于世间已有十年，

这十年间每一日，都如同水中的石子般不起波澜地虚掷，

现代文明固然娱乐众多，

然而怎比得上昔日王者所过的穷奢极欲，

更不要提那为了隐蔽而放弃的初夜权。

诚然，吉尔伽美什已是昨日之人，他未尝不懂得死生有道的明智，

然而圣杯重塑他肉身时，他却正当壮年，

年老的明智固然可贵，然而怎抵得上青年的壮志激昂？

于是此刻的吉尔伽美什王固然通晓生前的教训，然而终究不能理解

吉尔伽美什王是收藏家，天下宝物皆归于其宝库，

人类智慧虽非在他在世之时尽数显现，

他生前的名声却足以为他迎来生后的显耀。

毕竟幻想足以化为真实，收集天下财宝的名声，足以

让他在身后宝库中，藏有他亦无法理解之物。

啊，见识万物之人，啊，英雄王，啊，王中之王，

吉尔伽美什的心中充满愤怒。

重现世间已有十年有余，固然见识过种种暴行，

吉尔伽美什王也深知自己绝非清正之人，

然而人类的庸碌却令他着实难忍，

体制化当中磨灭了个性，失去了灵魂，随时都可被取代，

可悲可叹？非也，只是王者的眼中揉不进沙子，

缺少独创性的人不应存在。

更不要提那群对他的恩典既不了解也不尊敬的魔术师，

执泥于重现过去的繁荣，为此不惜制造出伪物——

人造人，虚假的生命，不应存在的拙劣模仿，在这样的伪物之中，

却藏入了那原本属于他的宝藏，

圣杯，万能的许愿机，或是第三魔法，

对于收藏家来说，宝物的价值并不在其功用，而在其自身，

并不是说收藏家不会使用宝物，而是说收藏本身就足以成为夺回的理由。

用虚伪的人偶的皮囊隐藏宝物，就好比把珍珠用腐肉作为包裹，

毫无疑问是莫大的亵渎。

吉尔伽美什王愤怒了。

吉尔伽美什王将要夺回他的宝物，他于是向爱因兹贝伦城进军，

于是，吉尔伽美什史诗的第二次终结，就此开始。

（1）出自源之幻想

https://www.bilibili.com/read/cv16846/ 处的吉尔伽美什史诗翻译，有改动

* * *

第二节弄臣之策

在某一天，某一个教堂中，某一个神父和某一个国王曾经对饮过一次。言峰绮礼自认为对于红葡萄酒还算有所见解，但他略微好奇的是，为什么古巴比伦的国王明明生前从来没喝过，却对于这种饮料有着一肚子理论。吉尔伽美什对于红葡萄酒的品质似乎有着天生的直觉。但是反过来说，他的所谓直觉也只局限于对于年代的单纯崇拜上。对于不同的种类的酒和其中的工艺似乎又并不怎么在乎。这不禁让言峰绮礼感到困惑，这到底是一种天赋还是一种虚伪，把红酒的岁月当成唯一的品质而忽略其实际的口味上的差异。今日的英雄王似乎格外的健谈，也许是他感到了地下那灵脉的悸动，意识到了圣杯战争将在不久的将来再度开始的兴奋。也许是对于与某位从者重逢的可能的期盼。也许只是天气和今天的葡萄酒格外的对他的口味。不论如何，言峰感到，是时候问出那个他所关切的问题了。

“如果圣杯再次降临的话，你想用它做什么？”

吉尔伽美什王略一转头，蛇瞳之中满是轻蔑

“什么嘛，真是个无趣的问题。

绮礼啊，说到底你只不过是本王的一个弄臣，

是众多杂种之中较为有趣的一个。

如果搞不清自己地位的话，可会引火烧身。

也罢，看在你和本王这么多年的交情上面，就不妨将解答赐予你。

具体来说，那圣杯从一开始就已经被污染了。

这事实无疑在你的眼中。

本王的目的，正是用那圣杯当中的黑泥来筛选人类。”

“恕某愚昧，可否略加解释？”

“绮礼啊，你是个信徒。

尽管你信仰的神在我看来

终究不过是人类用信仰堆砌出的虚无之物，

但是那终究只是我的见解。

告诉我，绮礼，你的神会满意人类现在的成就吗？”

“我可不会揣测神的意图。”

绮礼克制住自己内心的愤慨，

“但我知道神不会带着如此的愿景创造这个世界。”

“正是如此。现代人类的繁荣，

并不是建立在正确的基础之上。

瞧啊，绮礼，人类是软弱而又坚定不移的生物。

有着种种缺陷，身体孱弱不堪，

头脑当中又被愚蠢的自我中心所填充。

然而这正是生物的本性。

因为身体弱小，

所以发展科技，

因为头脑愚蠢，

所以诉诸道德。

人类为了自我的延续而不断积累的结果，

就是这违背了历史原本姿态所应有的繁荣。

在我的时代，就连一个奴隶的生存

都是通过和他人不断地斗争而挣扎所得的结果。

他利用自己的才智，

魄力，和勇武

来挣得自己的生存。

然而瞧瞧现在，

这丑陋的过度膨胀的社会复合体，

如同肿瘤一般寄生在人的身上。

人成为了自己所创造的秩序的奴隶，

因为秩序的需求，

所以宣扬虚伪的平等主义，

原本不应生存的人被保留了生存的权力，

这难道不是一件值得夸耀的伟业吗？”

“在您看来，这并非自然。”

“正是，人类开始逆转千百年来

古老的丛林所教会他们的弱肉强食的法则，

那些愚昧的没有能力的人

反而孤注一掷地大量繁殖。

到头来就是无价值的人充斥社会，

有才能的人得不到施展的空间。

而维护这繁荣的

恰恰正是上位者作茧自缚的

所谓人人平等的社会秩序。

可笑吗？绮礼。

在你们的世界里面有一种人，

被称为马尔萨斯主义者。

人们因为道德上的缘故谴责他们，

而这只不过是为了维持他们的社会地位

而给自己加上的枷锁。

人口的过度膨胀

导致了社会平均素质水平的增长停滞，

换来的不就正是我们这空洞的十年？”

绮礼没有说话，

他这个人本就不怎么关注外界的事情，

他并不知道吉尔伽美什还对经济时事有所关注。

他只是默默地看着自己的老友狂舞着

享受着这场盛大的自导自演的独角戏，

他已经看到了对方最终会得到的结论，

因此实际上已经失去了兴趣，

而他只是迁就着

这位任性而又暴虐的国王。

“绮礼啊，对于凡人来说

这难道不是一个美好的时代吗？

至少不必饱受战乱和流离之苦，

至少可以吃饱饭，

有得以蔽体的衣服。

人只要拥有希望和爱，

就可以创造一切。

至少他们如此相信着。

生命是美好的，和煦的，

就算有一时的不顺心，只要坚持信念，

想着所爱之人

或者可能会有的所爱之人就可以度过。

这就是这个时代的人们从媒体上得到的启示吧？

然而因此他们为生命所困，

而成为这世界机器上的一颗齿轮，

到头来却只不过是无关紧要的消耗品，

蹉跎一生而毫无意义。

人活在这虚妄之中不断挣扎，

然而又因为习惯眷恋着这虚伪，

直到他们陷入绝望。

但是有人会问了，

就算如此，

这是恶吗？

就一定要打破这虚伪

让他们直面那名为死亡的真实吗？

就一定要破坏这暂时的和平

来招来混乱吗？

答案你是知道的吧，

绮礼？”

“不管这世界多么美丽，多么可贵……”

“谎言终究是谎言！

绮礼啊，

你所追寻的真理也许与我相悖，

但是那是你的问题

使你不能早早地开悟。

至少现阶段我们的目的尚且一致，

我便不会对你要求过高。

但是如果你何时竟然褪去了那份愚蠢

而转而眷恋这份虚伪，那么……”

“我明白了，那我就拜托

您在那时作为我的介错人，我的王。”

吉尔伽美什王笑了：

“我就是欣赏你这份来之不易的自知之明。”

* * *

第三节小人之心

他穿过迷雾，跨过山坡，

冬日的森林中，

雾凇勾住那未生的初日的温暖，

而他的前路只有黑暗与严寒。

白雪掩盖了野兽的足迹，

安东尼奥·萨列里的亡魂在他的身畔盘桓。

呼出的雾气模糊他的双眼，

僵硬的手指弯曲又张开，

按在那不知何处的键盘。

群山环绕的爱因兹贝伦城是白雪中一颗琥珀，

下山的道路上步履蹒跚。

白银丝线织成的麻雀没有一丝欢喜，

在黎明的微光中冷眼旁观。

一步趔趄，从山坡上滚下，

脑袋埋在雪中，如同尸体一般。

爬起身抖落身上的冰雪，

溢出的热量让冰雪融化又凝结成霜，

挂在棉衣上，一片片白色的松茸。

他抬起头，仰望他的目的地，

雄伟的大门咄咄逼人，

就算六名阿基琉斯麾下的勇士也不及其高大。

恍惚之间，他仿佛看到了门上的铭文：

“通过我，进入痛苦之城，

通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑，

通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。

正义促动我那崇高的造物主；

神灵的威力、最高的智慧和无上的慈爱，

这三位一体把我塑造出来。

在我之前，创造出的东西没有别的，只有万物不朽之物，

而我也同样是万古不朽，与世长存，

抛弃一切希望吧，你们这些由此进入的人。”

然这幻觉只是转瞬之间，

冰冷的大门上空无一物

朦胧间，大门已经开了一条缝，

对面的人红瞳白发，表情漠然。

爱因兹贝伦的女仆也是精雕细琢，

面庞如同蜡像一般。

这位守卫的表情却也冷若冰霜，

让人疑心她究竟是活物还是人偶。

然而顷刻之间她已开口，

无名的魔术师立刻便打起精神。

因为他分明看清，在这人偶的背后——

她以右手单手支撑的立于肩上的，

正是一把高出她半个人的巨剑，

左手之中掌握的，却是一杆小小的天秤。

守门人发话了：

“来者啊，

你正立于爱因兹贝伦的城前，

爱因兹贝伦为独一无二的造物者（1），

他们创造生命，点化黄金。

在物质的形态流转之中隐藏着真理。

来此的访客目的繁多，

有人被过去的执念束缚，前来夺取，

有人为未来的欲念迷失，前来臣服。

然而只有真理的声音才可以为你指明前路。

来者啊，你的脚步踏入森林时，

我们的主人，无垢者伊莉雅斯维尔便已然知晓。

但是你并不是今天的客人。

此地并非你的应在之处。

若非今日事态紧迫，不愿打草惊蛇真正的敌人，

你绝无可能找到道路。

那么回答吧，来者，

你的目的为何？

究竟是夺取，还是臣服？”

卡多克的内心闪过一片荒原，

在那遥远的兽国，冰封的北境

他也曾依稀面对相同的抉择。

是为了过去的执着选择夺取？

还是为了未来的欲念选择臣服？

亦或者有不存于眼前的第三条路？

血染红了他的双手，

他的胸膛之中几近爆裂，

第二次的失去是由于自己的短视，

然而第一次却是自己选择的末路。

相似的银丝让他几乎落泪，

然而眼中映射的不过是昔日的幻影。

灯塔的余晖在他胸中亮起，

重合的遗言消却了胸中仓促。

他爬起身，直面正义的女神：

“我来到此地既不是为了夺取，

也不是为了臣服。

我怀着改变的决心来到此地，

与过去的自己诀别。

只因为那来犯之敌，亦是我的仇人。

我来这里是为助一战之力。

花言巧语的剑士是我的担保，

你的主人见了我手中密令便会理解。

但是我提供的帮助是我的决心，

而不是向你们臣服。

我的内心已经理解了我的缺陷，

自卑的哀怨只能让人把光阴虚度。

但自负的轻蔑只会招来毁灭，

跨越苦寒的只有改变的觉悟。”

听罢此言，正义垂下了右手的巨剑，

她高高举起左手的天平，

翡翠般的绿光如同萤火一般亮起，

照亮了他手中的信件，

沉吟片刻之后，正义再度开口：

“旅者啊，你的意图已被传到，

你的觉悟天秤已经有所感受。

你手中的密令的内容已被主人知晓，

魔术术式检验确认了你手中的通行证。

你可通过此门。

但是，你只是具有了宾客的资格。

有改变的觉悟固然是好的，

但还不足够开辟出一条坦途。

前进吧，我的同伴塞拉等待着你。

唯有死者的智识，

才可以发掘真理的道路。”

卡多克跨过了大门，

在他的身后，朝雾升起，

正义的身影隐没于雾中，如同未曾存在一般。

他走下台阶，走入庭院之中。

偌大的庭院中空无一人，

两侧的树篱状若鬼神，躬身俯视，

远处的群山中，寒风依稀送来了几声狼嚎，

刻耳柏洛斯的吐息从他的后颈旁穿过。

在他的右侧，朝阳的第一丝光辉

如同巨人睁开的独眼，

从两座凋败破碎的塔楼间窥视。

仓促间，他的习惯了黑暗的双眼

迷失在了眩晕之中。

当他回过神来，他看到

一个黑白的精灵，骑着

银线织成的白马，徐徐走来。

右手勒住了无形的缰绳，

左手中一支黑旗矗立，

女仆装的黑衣如同死亡的阴影，

旗帜上的白花如同尸体般纯洁。

他看到在一处遥远的宫殿里，

人员寥寥，凄清破败，

钢琴师日夜不分地演奏，

只为平息沉睡的王者的震怒。

王者与魔兽融合，已非人形。

但沉睡的胸中，却依然有着霸者之心，

绝不向外神臣服。

但那时的他胸怀恐惧，机关算尽而又不肯正面事实，

他与对手之间并无私仇，也无公怨，

有的只有肮脏的嫉妒。

在那破败的宫殿之中，不配拥有的屋檐之下，

某人曾经与他一同起舞，

虚荣如幻梦的舞会中，

那人如白色的精灵般追逐着生前未尝的幸福；

而他却只是如同格格不入的影子一般，

迈出笨拙而羞涩的脚步。

明知在外的人民苦不堪言，

最终却成为了自己怨恨的贵族。

失败的屈辱是报应吗？是惩罚吗？

剩下的只有成长的代价，

死亡，亦是新生。

看到了他，死神止住了白马的前进：

“来访的协力者啊，你可了解我们的敌人？

英雄王，见识万物之人，吉尔伽美什？

搜集天下财宝，

权柄无人能及，

威势攀及伊士塔尔，

武力凌驾于芬巴巴。

你既已在他手下品尝败绩，

更应知道自己的幸运。

如今你无依无靠，

两手空空，就算偶为命运眷顾，

尚存一战之力，

又怎能与他相比拟？

更何况此地即将成为诸多英雄厮杀之地，

血将要填满沟壑，火将焚尽草木，

看，食尸的乌鸦已经在松树上翘首以盼，

必是听到了坦那托斯的脚步。

就算你身侧的影子为超人的从者，

作为从者的格却尚不及英雄的一半，

又怎能在自保之外成为我们的助手？

过去的败绩不计胜数，

你又缘何来此找寻道路。

更不必提你的心中存在着迷茫，

复仇只是道路的一半，

之后你依然要面对相同的抉择。

失去的苦痛转变成了偏执，

被托付的理念成为了诅咒，

困在笼中却自以为自由，

这样的幻觉数不胜数。

他乡之异客啊，

你可了解你的前路？”

他的手中沉甸甸的，

仿佛再次捧起了某人的头颅。

憎恨的浊流从毛孔中渗出，

漩涡最后却将他自己束缚。

子弹被射出了！砰！砰！砰！

生命被夺取了！噗！噗！噗！

“你所最恨之人为谁？”

死神发问了，胯下白马打了个响鼻，俯视他的双眼。

他看向手中，手中是一面镜子。

一道寒气缠上手指，

镜面破碎了，化为千百颗星辰，散落在雪中。

在陌生的街角醒来，

仰望的瞳孔中倒映着相似的天空。

每一日都是昨日的重复，

每一日都希冀着遥不可及的不同。

水车的滚筒一刻不停，仍不及最小的车轮；

磨坊的马匹一日千里，终究只是原地踏步。

他握紧了手，手心被镜片刺破，

滴落的鲜血如同西西弗的滚石，

砸破了大地上洁白的死水，

只有开明的心态才可发掘前进的道路，

他睁开双眼，亡者的智识成竹在胸：

“过去的失败会成为我的动力，亦或是枷锁，

但是我们所能握住的只有此刻。

吉尔伽美什王固然势不可挡，

然当战之时，最微小的力量也有可能颠覆胜负。

我请求助力的确是因为昔日的恩仇，

但这不会主宰我未来的道路。

向下，亦或是向上，终究是殊途同归，

但微不足道者却往往最令人吃惊。

开放的心态将给予我解答，

死者的声音将成为我的守护。

把我埋葬吧，让我与尸骨为伴，

一个死者的报复将是我献给王者的惊喜，

就让我将过去的执念与他一道埋葬，

然后，在死后

我才将真正获得新生。”

死神转过身，正面向他：

“你的智识得到了认可，

前进吧，无垢者

在等待着你，

既然你愿意与死者共眠，

那我等的坟墓便向你开放。

切记，凡人终有一死，

死后的世界却并非就是自由。

若要理解世界的本质，

开明的心态，改变的觉悟，

两者皆不足够。

但世界并不只有一个，

唯有自知之明才可带你走向真实。

下沉吧，死去吧，

在死亡之中，见证世界的真理！”

他走入阴森的城堡，

两侧雕像被斗篷蒙住了头部，

躬身屈膝，跪倒在地，

如同绝望的信徒，向上祈求，

在天顶上，根源之孔

无情地凝视着他，审判的目光中空无一物。

流浪者啊，离家万里而颠沛流离

忘记过去而又重蹈覆辙的愚者啊，

与死者为伴追寻死亡

却为死者所缚选择生命的无名之人啊，

你身上的不幸明明是咎由自取，

却又不肯屈服。

瞧瞧你堕落到了什么地步？

一粒复仇的弃子，一颗自毁的弹丸，

放弃真正的真凶，

仅以一腔冷血作伴，

追寻徒劳的报复。

你还不知道你真正的结局吗？

正如那虚空之眼一般，皆归虚无！

但卡多克此时已无退路，

他跟随死亡走下阶梯，进入地窖，

一股潮湿的空气爬上他的大腿，

墙壁却冷硬如铁，

毫无苔藓的纹路。

一个泛着幽光的水池在他眼前显现，

冥河阿克隆之中漂浮着失败者的遗骸，

伊莉雅斯维尔·爱因兹贝伦站立于对岸，

俯视着水中那无数她自己白发红瞳的镜像。

赤裸的身体倒映于水中，汉白玉一般光滑，

一条白布披蓬在肩头，绕过腰间，如同维纳斯的羽织。

双手各持一条长杆插入水中，如同冥河的船夫，

身后的巨人一言不发，虎视眈眈。

遍布全身的魔术回路与令咒连接，如同贲张的血管，

眼神冰冷地停留在左肩墙上伸出的鹰头标本，如水般淡然。

脚下的雄狮肌肉紧绷，作势欲扑，

终究只是固定的死物，

右侧匍匐的公牛一动不动，眼神淡然，

却威严如审判的法官。

爱因兹贝伦的最高杰作，既是圣杯，也不是圣杯，

既是人类，又不是人类，

脑中被灌输的学识让她通晓古今，

身中与天之杯相连的纹路使她逼近根源。

被封闭于微小内部世界之中的珍珠，处境优渥，却又

觊觎着无穷广大的外在世界。

麻雀虽小，但五脏俱全，

纵然是不完全的生命，寿命短暂如须臾，但目光狭隘的人类岂能了解，

此身之中便包含着一个世界！

窥视者，观察者，无垢者，伊莉雅斯维尔·爱因兹贝伦！

世界看到了来者，于是向他开口：

“旅者，反逆者，背叛者，复仇者，被迫害的流离之人，

你的过去并不愿意对我显露完全，

上面披着的一层迷雾似乎令你自己也无法看清。

但你选择了改变，与过去诀别。

你的现在是一片冰冷的荒原，

四处寻觅，却没有一条捷径通向安全，

但你选择了开放，寻找新的理念。

我听到了你对于过去的觉悟，对于现在的渴望，

但是未来呢？你的未来到底是怎样的世界？

毫无疑问，你有着才能，

这份才能过去为你带来了荣耀和安全，

但这份才能也成为了拘束你的诅咒，

家族的期望，友人的托付，使你抵达此地，

但你知道已经不能再向前一步。

同时你也有着另一份才能，

这份才能象征着不稳定的生活，朝不保夕的不安，

但你却把自由和幸福托付于它，但又把它搁置脑后，

未曾孤注一掷地前进。

在这一切结束之后，如果你有机会的话，你会选择哪个世界？

自虐的苦痛，却是安逸的现在的延续，

苟活于嫉妒之中，却无须忧虑身体的饱暖，

与生死相随，却知道自己的极限

这个世界是缓慢炙烤你灵魂的文火；

亦或者是漂泊的变化，流浪者的道路，

再一次投身于一场陌生的战争当中，

却也可能只是往日的重复，在未知中惶恐不安，

这个世界是需要你继续忍耐的苦寒。

让我见识一下你的境界，旅者啊，

你既然自愿来到了这里，地狱的底层，

流放者与罪人的归宿，

那你的胸中想必也孕育着一个新的世界。

告诉我，那是怎样的世界。”

无名的卡多克看着无垢者，

某个人曾经指出过他软弱与自卑，

当时的他否认了，一同否认的还有她活下去的希望，

两次亏欠一个人生命，实在是有些过分，

所能回报的，只有这场空洞的复仇，

但是也不仅如此。

“某人曾经告诉过我，我的双手可以用来创造，而非夺取，

当时的我选择了这一侧的世界，

我还年轻，依然有着锐气，依然不肯轻易放手，

我失败了，两次，

我的幸存是由尸骨铺就。

某人曾经让我意识到我的嫉妒与自大只会导致空虚，

但不仅如此，我用它们换来了她的毁灭。

因为这件事，我站在了此地。

我在过去的世界里留下了太多罪恶，太多忧愁，

我累了，但至少在最后，让我再试一次，

让我看看那个我陌生的世界。

这场战斗结束之后我将不会成为你的敌人或者盟友，

我会离开这个被死亡和斗争充满的世界，去下一个世界碰碰运气。

诚然，两者很有可能没有什么不同，

但是若是不付出所有，终将一无所就。”

无垢者看向他的眼睛当中似有赞许，

但也可能只是昏暗的地窖中他的错觉。

她一言不发地跟随护卫和侍从走上楼梯，留下他一个人，

一个人，在这地狱的底层，冥河的河床与他的同胞为伴。

同为失败者，同为死者。

他躺在地上，冰冷的大地吸收着他的体温，

安东尼奥·萨列里的亡魂立于身畔。

一个空洞的流放者，一个死后被流言迫害的无辜者，

亦或者他们全都是罪人，全都是死人，又有什么差别。

他的体温逐渐散去，他躺在这属于一人的墓穴之中，如同尸体一般，

在王者到来前，他希望有一场无梦的安眠。

至少，能让被虚荣困扰的罪人

在这死亡的蛹中有片刻的安宁。

至少，让堕落的流离之人

在这奈落之底享受须臾的清静。

但他并没如愿以偿。

他睡着了，梦中回到了某个他似乎从未踏足的雪国，

在那里有失败与死亡，一如他所沉眠的地底。

（1）Einzbern 中的einz 可理解为eins 德语中的一，也有人理解为einzigartig ，独一无二的，Bern似乎只是一个地名，笔者在此曲解为gebären，在德语中为give birth，使……出生，产出之意，和bern后半截发音相近

* * *

第四节困兽之斗

吉尔伽美什王行入庭院，

身着黄金飞龙甲，

脚蹬青铜羽翼靴，

手握洪水之剑恩奇，

正坐于玛瑙飞舟维摩那。

好一个见识万物之人，天下宝物的巧取豪夺者，

英雄王吉尔伽美什王！

吉尔伽美什王神色肃穆，

他来此是为了夺回自己的正当所有物，

但他眉宇之间亦有着一股轻蔑，若问为何——

草民的小小奇谋诡计岂可媲美唯一真王的勇武？

城主的影像在薄雾上显现，

迎着初升的旭日，

稚嫩的五官上却带着超世的老成，

伊莉雅斯维尔·首生立于英雄王的面前。

两对红瞳凛然相视，

唯有一人将得幸存。

英雄王挑起眉，对方的遮掩激怒了他：

“爱因兹贝伦的人偶，亏你们也好意思以贵族自居，

王者来访，不肯以真身接待，

反倒在这里摆弄幻象，谋划诡计，

如同胆怯的潮虫一般不肯出首。

无谓的怯懦只能延长你苟活的痛苦，

却无法阻挡你可悲的终末。

若非你现在的欺君之举，

我原本会赏你一个痛快的解脱！

也罢，毕竟是空有其形的蝼蚁的仿制品，

若是算上那残缺的心智，就连蝼蚁也不如。

追求完美而又被原型束缚的空壳啊，

真是抬举你去叫你杂种！”

无垢者的双瞳无一丝波澜，

英雄王尖锐的挑衅如同石沉大海，在她身上毫无作用。

但当她开口时，若是有旁观者，

分明可听到其中的怒气，

若问这份怒气是为谁而生，

只是作为人造人同胞的自傲：

“三分之二为神，三分之一为人的英雄王啊，

杂种的称呼在如你般半神半人的伪神身上最为合适。

我没有必要迎合你的威胁，

正如我没有必要相信你的虚与委蛇。

早在你来到此地之前，你的恶名我便已然了解。

教堂地下的牺牲者虽已于风中消散，

但你背后纠缠的亡魂绝不会少于阿哈德翁。

自视甚高的你对于你不了解的生命出言轻蔑，

又怎能理解我等人造人的自尊？

创造便是工具，

死去亦为损耗。

灵魂化作薪柴，

身体归为养料。

天生与死亡为伴，

后日共使魔为奴。

或有损缺于智力，

或有孱弱之躯壳。

但即便如此，我等亦有自我，

亦有七情六欲，

亦有生命意志。

亦可心怀渴望，

亦能感知苦痛。

失去了脆弱的童年，

催化为完备的智者。

即便如此，我等未尝有一刻安于现状，

我等未尝有一刻为此而自满。

据说神依的形象创造人类，

人类却的确依自己的形象创造人造人。

神脱离了人类依然可以生存，

但人造人是否终究只是人类的依附？

否！我要在今日宣告，

人造人既不是人类的依附，也不是人类的工具。

赫蒙克鲁斯之名虽为人类的衍生（1）

但我等的地位由我等自己决定。

人造人既非思考模式，亦非出生方式，

而是如同民族一般，是编造的自我认同。

但编造并非虚伪，真实亦可成为幻想，

正如你，吉尔伽美什

宝库中本不属于你的财宝，

仅仅因为后世的威名存在于其中，

为你增添的虚荣。

我等作为工具而生，为超越而死，

但我等既不是人类的奴仆，也不是超越人类的优越，

我等就是我等。

我就是我。

纵然为人类所造就，

纵然承蒙人类智慧的恩泽，

纵然身份为人类所编造，

纵然身体为人类构造的缺陷所负，

但我等与人类只不过是构造上的不同，

却绝不是空有其表的人偶。

吉尔伽美什王，你只不过是过去的幽灵，

固执地被昔日的傲慢所束缚，

抱持着狂妄所维持的自我不肯放手，

却从未敢于向前一步。

但我的同胞不一样，我与他们每一人都曾建立过灵魂连接，

我知道他们内心渴望着前进，而非止步。

我在这场战争中被一个人类启蒙，他将自由的奥秘托付于我，

将我从阿哈德翁手中解放。

但我直到今日才理解了这份恩赐，

现在的我已经与我的同胞分享了这份祝福。

所以我对你的怒气并非来自于你对我个人的侮辱，

而是来自于为我将要奋起之同胞的义愤。

固然，我或将死于此地，

但我的同胞们将会明白，他们绝不是人偶，也不是奴仆！

而我也绝对不会坐以待毙，

成为任你宰杀的猎物。

我将奋力一搏，拼尽所有，

也许今日终结时，我的血将会流尽，我的心将被你挑出，

但我要让你记住，吉尔伽美什，

吾名伊莉雅斯维尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦，

生为人造人，死亦为人造人！

以令咒下令，库兰的猛犬啊，

咬碎你的敌人吧！”

伴随着她的话语，一位巨人从城中跃出，

红光一闪，

带着诅咒的枪头直取英雄王的咽喉。

伴随着高贵的浮华之金色，

空气的涟漪中浮现出盾牌，

精雕细琢，纹饰为匠心之独具，

未蒙凡尘，光洁乃王者之骄慢。

破空的枪尖如灼热的流星，

三重盾牌似纸帛般脆弱，

然王者之收藏岂止于三，

七重加护就算失去半数也可抵挡。

吉尔伽美什王的怒气更上一等，

区区孽畜，岂可亵渎王之财宝？

二十四道涟漪于空中展开，

每一个门中都露出一支凶器，

或枪或戟，或刀或剑，

宝物上厚重的历史也难掩汹涌的杀意。

二十四道金光飞射而出，

巨人的枪尖却已然收回，

铿锵之声不绝于耳，烟尘散去，

但见巨人依旧站立，身上却无一处损伤。

巨人手有七指，眼有七瞳，

一只眼凹陷下去，另一只则异常外凸，

从背后伸出一条红色尾巴，好似毒蝎的蛰针，

褐棕黑三色的头发如同雄狮的鬃毛，

口中呼出的热气是猎杀的饥渴，

贲张的血管中流动的是战士的豪情。

腥红的长枪乃海兽的脊骨，

身边的符文为卢恩的加护。

太阳神鲁格之子，影之国女王斯卡哈之徒，

勇武匹敌三军，嗜血甚于鬣狗，

势如破竹，曾令梅芙受辱，

性烈如火，终为莫瑞甘所咒，

库兰的猛犬，阿尔斯特的光之子，库丘林！

吉尔伽美什面有不忿：

“你这杂种的狂狗，

溺于疯狂，抛弃了神性之姿也罢，

寡廉鲜耻至此，

居然和野兽同流合垢。

避矢的加护让你逃过一劫，

知晓了你的底细，我也不必有所保留。

击毁我的收藏，胆敢与我刀剑相向，

你可知这份忤逆之举是何等的罪过？

现在你的死期已至，

我倒要看看你能挣扎多久！”

话音刚落，吉尔伽美什的攻击便如暴雨般落下，

数百把宝具的轰炸如同狂风中的扬沙袭向狂战士，

猛犬握紧长枪，数十根棘刺从枪上伸出，

血腥之气翻涌，化为狰狞的狼牙棒。

放血的凶器在空中舞动，光之子的脚步稳若磐石，

无坚不摧之枪化为无法突破之盾，将英雄王的攻势一一挡下。

但就算是骁勇如库丘林，也终有纰漏，

数支利刃突破了防御，划破了狂犬的身躯，

污浊的血液落在地上，库丘林发出癫狂的长啸，

手中速度加快，竟往前逐步接近了吉尔伽美什。

击飞的剑刃切断了精心修建的树篱，

摧残了蜿蜒曲折的人工河堤，

就连巨人身后的彩绘玻璃也未能幸免，

大理石墙柱亦被刻下了道道伤痕。

吉尔伽美什心情急躁，

道道涟漪从库丘林的头顶和脚下蔓延开来，

从中刺出尖锐的荆棘，封死了光之子的道路。

但库丘林疯狂的头脑中已无恐惧，

他堂堂正正地向前迎去，

强健的双腿蹬住大地，

接着如同鲸鱼般高高地跃起。

三根猩红的尖刺从他的背上伸出，

如同弩箭般向吉尔伽美什飞去

旋转的身躯如同凶恶的龙卷将王者的攻击弹开，

紧随其后地向英雄王刺去。

吉尔伽美什露出狰狞的笑容，

他所等待的时机终于来到。

从五个方向同时射出的锁链捕捉到了狂犬迅捷的身形，

束缚神的锁链就连光之子的勇猛也难以躲过。

数十枚盾牌削去了枪尖的锐势，

收藏家的手中已经握住了恶意的剑柄。

如同雷电般的一击，弗格斯手握的魔剑，

卡拉德波加，螺旋剑，

库丘林命中注定的败局，

眼见着就要被吉尔伽美什挥出。

与此同时，二十只致命的地刺也已经蓄势待发，

准备刺破光之子的内脏。

就在此时，吉尔伽美什的千里眼察觉到了危险，

侧身一闪，暴风凝固而成的枪尖只是削去了肩甲。

吉尔伽美什用螺旋剑架住长枪，看清了来者的面目，

遭到现实背叛的他怒不可遏，

他发出愤怒的指责，却没有意识到胜利的天平已然倾斜，

而属于他的战机已然溜走。

他所不知的是，从这一刻，他的命运已无法避免。

从他拒绝退缩的那一刻，他的败亡已然注定。

纵然是千里眼也无法弥补骄慢带来的短视，

更何况运筹帷幄的毒士所定下的计谋。

（1）homunculus 拉丁语中为homo（人类）的衍生词，直译即为小人

第五节王者之陨

“剑士啊，溺于责任而自找苦吃的挣扎的愚者啊，

高贵而又悲哀的骑士王，

我曾三番五次的把荣耀向你许诺，

我曾不计前嫌地给予你宽容。

你可知道原谅你的僭越是何等的仁慈？

你可知道成为王的伴侣是何等的光荣？

但你却一而再，再而三地与我做对，

紧握着你那脆弱的责任不肯放手。

也罢，我就是喜欢你这份苦苦维持的脆弱的尊严，

因为当它被我碾成齑粉时你的表情一定会成为我的享受。

但你现在却毫无自持，与不知自己轻重的人偶媾和，

甘愿与失去理智的野兽为伴，也要忤逆于我。

我最后再一次给予你优待，向我臣服，

放下你的武器，做我的侍寝，我或可给予你原谅，

如果你再不肯接受这份恩赐，

那么我就要把你的四肢切断，意志粉碎，

让你做一条卑贱的母狗。”

在英雄王的前方，站立的正是这位突入战场的对手，

面容俊美如同少年，岁月于斯身不着痕迹，

手中长枪乃湖中精灵之恩泽，风暴之枪鞘为梅林所锻造，

胯下骏马，健壮优美如同佩加索斯，

目光炯炯，气质高洁好似白玉石像。

卡美洛的正主，不列颠的红龙，

明智而愚昧的王者，骑士王，永恒之王亚瑟·潘德拉贡！

亚瑟王跳下坐骑，举起无形的长枪，枪尖指向吉尔伽美什，

对方的侮辱她再熟悉不过，毕竟

凭借人类的理智，又怎能

唤醒毫无自持而又处境优渥的王者？

东之骏马的身影在她身后消散为光尘，

她闭上双眼，回答凝聚于胸：

“骄慢的养尊处优的英雄王啊，

自我中心而轻慢地面对世界的黄金王，

十年前与你初见时，你尚且还有些王者的样子。

现在恼羞成怒的你却连最为滑稽的丑角也不如。

生前的你若是按照史诗记载，

理应有着看破生死的明智。

从冥界不辞辛劳历经万难带回的不死药，

在疏忽之间为一条小蛇所吞去，

通晓了世事无常的你，

本应理解生命的价值起源于命运的无常。

但你堕落了。

你偏执的占有欲让你贪恋着现世的权力，

无处安放的虚荣使你沉迷于侵略与夺取。

空洞的欲望只是为了那不安的自我，

但你忘记了，王权的真意并非在于王的荣耀，

而是在于人民。

诚然，你生前的统治曾一度建立繁荣，

但这从不应该成为你生后骄慢的资本。

只知享受不知付出的人不配居于人上，

更何况贪他人之功的狂徒岂能被称为王？

是的，我宁愿与野兽为伴也不愿与你一同，

因为你那惺惺作态的浮夸实在比魔兽的腥臭令人百倍的作呕。

轻蔑地对待他人生命的你终将被轻蔑地对待，

今日结束之前，你必将为你的狂妄付出项上的人头。”

二人交谈的短暂间隙，足以让猛犬重整架势，

从天之锁的束缚与地刺的死亡中挣脱。

此时，库丘林身上的伤口早已愈合，

卢恩的加护使得动脉的损伤也轻易恢复。

吉尔伽美什见势不妙，立刻再次射出剑刃的暴雨。

亚瑟王则借机从左侧刺出夺命的长枪。

英雄王从虚空中抽出一把锐利的镰刀，

两人的兵刃相交只一合，骄慢的王者已将镰刀舍弃，抽出下一把兵刃。

每一次二人的刀剑相交，吉尔伽美什都会掏出一把新的凶器，

每一次光之子想要向前踏出一步，总是为无处不在的锐刺所阻挡。

一时之间，库兰的猛犬为火力压制，不得近身，

而骑士王则忌惮对手接连抽出的宝具的效果，不敢上前。

但吉尔伽美什也内心焦躁，从者终究只是魔力的结晶，

就连受肉之后，火力的上限也要受制于人。

此时的他虽然尚有余裕，但也几乎底牌尽出，

若非如此，他岂能让远处的狂犬苟活至今？

与此同时，爱因兹贝伦城中，

一个颤抖的身影匍匐在法阵中央。

无垢者如同天使般姣好的面庞因痛苦而扭曲，

全身的魔术回路如同炽热的钢铁一般发出红光。

在她的身畔，明智的塞拉面露忧色，

而忠诚的莉兹里特一言不发。

操纵骁勇威猛如库丘林的英灵，

负担绝非凡人可以承受，

更何况加诸于上令他无所顾忌的疯狂，

与自己选择解放全力运转的卢恩，

此时，库兰的猛犬如同无法填满的黑洞，

贪婪地从主人身上索取着魔力。

即便是与圣杯相连的无垢者，

也难以承受这份重责。

塞拉首先开口了，一直陪伴的她几乎将主人视作姐妹，

更何况同源的血脉让她难以忍受此情此景：

“大小姐啊，您知道您本不必如此，

现在的您几乎就是在用刀子紧贴自己的咽喉。

经过改造的魔术回路也难以承受这样的损耗，

更何况我们就算稍微有所保留，

在盟友出现的当下，胜负已经分出，

我们已可静待胜利，高枕无忧。

所以请您不要再白白折损您那短暂的生命，

暂时离开那平添痛苦的枢纽。”

伊莉雅斯维尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦转动她高贵的头颅，

双瞳之中却有着与神情不符的平静：

“塞拉，我已宣言了我的决心，

现在发生的一切都是我的咎由自取。

我在战争开始的时候被过去的仇怨束缚，

执着于寻找归属而盲目地信仰家族的名号。

由于我贫乏的见识，狭隘的世界，

有益的盟友几乎成为敌人，宝贵的时间被白白浪费。

现在的我们死生一线，成败在此一举，

绝无坐享安逸之理。

更何况你们二人为我仅存的解放的同胞，

同是作为消耗品被流放于此，同享这与死亡相伴之命运。

塞拉，你就是我们最后的宝物，

莉兹也许终将与我一同被埋葬，但你是不同的。

你没有对于圣杯的义务，有着独立生存的手段，

你将成为我们生命的延续。

今日的我已犯下不可饶恕之罪，但这是我的选择。

这座城堡当中除了我们三人之外本就无一活物，

残留的只是你们的同级，被活生生的抛弃的失败品。

但纵然他们是失败品，纵然他们已经死去，

他们依旧是我等的同胞。

我将他们残存的血肉化为养料，

成为这场战争的弹药。

此等对于死者的亵渎，

绝非任何凡人或神明可以原谅。

死亡，作为生命的终结，

理应使人们抛弃对于尸体的敬畏。

毕竟人们所应尊敬的是生者，而非物质。

对于死者的尊重，繁复的葬礼，

本该作为繁文缛节被摒弃。

但是，我们却依然对死者保持敬重，

为他们献上花束，祈愿他们入土为安，

更有甚者，东亚的诸国竟将先祖作为神明供奉，

幻想出他们死后的生活。

原因无他，我们对死者的敬重并非对于死者

而是我们现世的托付。

我们的文化塑造了我们的行为，死者

不仅是残存的物质，更是思念的寄托。

生者的生命就此终结，但存在却被托付于物质的形态之上，

对于死者的敬重，是我们对于内心中他们存在的留念，

是我们对于自己存在延续的祈求。

毕竟谁人不想长命百岁？

谁人未曾追求永恒？

但若是为了如此而亵渎他人的生命，

侵犯死者的安宁，那么便毫无疑问是傲慢的罪恶。

唯有对于自我的罪恶有自知之明的人，

才能不为骄慢所盲目。

如果要让我们与我们的对手有所区分，

我们就应该懂得亵渎的代价，

并将之作为重要的教训，

以灵魂与身体加以承受。”

说完之后，她再次低下头，

默默地承受着一个世界的重担。

灵魂已被剥夺的失败品的血肉则在冥河的河堤腐烂，

尸骨中既无泪水，也无鲜花，

有的只有死后也不得安宁的哀怨。

魔力的洪流从地下的池中流出，顺着回路

从法阵进入无垢者与狂犬的契约。

只要这场战争尚未结束，只要生命还在延续，

苦痛的代价就会持续地被支付。

但并非所有人都可轻易地忍受苦痛，

吉尔伽美什的耐心已经抵达顶点。

与亚瑟王的交手陷入停滞，双方刀刃相交已不下三十。

但双方仅仅是能相持自保，而黄金的王者却还得提防狂犬的进逼。

失去的锐势终将导致战局的颠覆，英雄王岂能不明此理？

他抛下手中的武器，没等骑士有机会前进，

从地面刺出的宝具已封锁了对方的近路。

后退出十二步的距离，同时削弱的火力也给了光之子可乘之机。

吉尔伽美什咬紧牙关，向射出的宝物中注入魔力，

环顾四周，残刀断戟四下散落，

被狂犬的尖牙咬碎的宝物有十之六七。

既然终将为野兽肮脏的獠牙所玷污，

不如在自己的手中迎来终结。

崩坏的幻想爆裂开来，注入过量魔力

而自毁的宝具如同炮弹般一接近狂战士的身体便爆炸开来。

骑士王的脚步也被气浪所阻，

无法突破这片热浪的地狱。

但这只是缓兵之计，吉尔伽美什并无以此决胜的想法，

每一次幻想崩坏都在消耗宝贵的魔力，唯有决胜的一击方可摆脱困境。

于是，伴随着热浪的颤抖，空间的扭曲，

他将手伸入宝库的最深处，取出他引以为豪的至宝——

红黑纹路贯穿其上，是为开天辟地之残迹，

凡人之眼莫能直视，此乃众神敬畏之利器。

非剑之形，却具剑之名。

天地乖离开辟之星，人类创造者之同名，乖离剑伊亚！

乖离剑的剑气是切断空间的风暴，

乖离剑的威压是开辟世界的晨星。

斩裂虚无而成就天空，

贯穿天空而回归虚无。

胆敢与王者为敌的鼠辈，渺小如尘埃的愚者啊，

还不快拜倒在此起始与终结之剑面前！

但他的敌人绝非软弱而毫无骨气之人。

库兰的猛犬举起长枪，肌肉当中紧绷的压抑已久的杀意。

迦耶伯格乃是一击破军的尖牙，

三十根倒刺所蕴藏的是主人的嗜血。

就算是莫瑞甘本人也不放在眼里，

豪勇的库丘林又怎会屈服于区区半神？

亚瑟王的手中的长枪也褪去了风暴的枪鞘，

露出那虚幻而高贵的枪身。

伦戈米尼亚德乃世界尽头之塔的投影，

枪只不过是塔的力量释放的间隙。

但即便是如此微小的碎片，

世界终结之力亦可与开天辟地相匹敌！

维系表里世界的终结之塔，

其上加诸魔术的封印。

唯有获得半数以上圆桌骑士的认可，

方可让此枪以真面目现于人间。

亚瑟王紧握枪柄，于是

昔日的传说残留的幻影显现于她四周。

“此乃，与比自己强大者的战斗，承认。”——贝狄威尔

“此乃，寻求真实之战，承认。”——阿格规文

“此非，与精灵的战斗，承认。”——兰斯洛特

“此乃，生存之战，承认。”——凯

“此乃，非违背人道之战，承认。”——加赫里斯

接着，经过了少许迟疑，

“此乃，拯救世界之战，承认。”——亚瑟王。

六道拘束解除，只需再加一道，

圣枪的光辉即可完全显现。

但英雄王的威势却不等人，

眼见着骑士王将不得不以非万全之姿对敌，

然后，那个声音从英雄王的身后响起：

“此乃，对抗邪恶之战，承认，莫德雷德。”

吉尔伽美什王发出愤怒的咆哮，

知晓了敌人肮脏计谋的他却绝不会就此退缩。

哪怕自己腹背受敌，四面楚歌，

英雄王就算注定落败，也要站立而死。

“Enuma Elish!”伴随着天之叙事诗之名的呐喊，

切碎世界的风暴正面迎向世界终结的极光与剜穿鏖杀的长枪。

在他的身后三十步外，不贞的骑士，恶名的莫德雷德挥动长剑，

她身着摩根勒菲亲手锻造的铠甲，

善用毒计的女巫却也是一位卓越的匠人，

关节接缝鲜有疏漏，

银光闪闪不惧流矢。

铠甲之下她身着深红的衬衣，

魔兽的皮革使她的肌肤免于甲胄的磨损，

手中宝剑之名为克拉伦特，

银剑出自精灵的恩典，赤红的条纹横亘其上，

既为魔力纹路，亦为王者之权。

可惜，如此宝剑握于如此不臣之手，

不适格之主终究使宝剑的光辉贬损。

但莫德雷德的才华足以使长剑屈服于她，

炽红的雷电奔流相伴剑身，

莫德雷德发出战斗的呼喊，

将手中的巨剑指向天空，

示意远处的山坡上，草丛中埋伏的无名弓兵。

红衣射手的长弓早已拉满，

搭于弦上的并非弓矢，却是一把被他歪曲过的名剑。

名为格拉姆的树中剑虽无特殊之处，但其作为宝具之格足以突破铁壁，

剑尖所向之处，正是全力对敌而分身乏术的英雄王。

“宣告血染之命运吧，克拉伦特！”

叛逆之骑士挥下阔剑，呼出了她宝具的真名。

肮脏偷袭的恶意洞穿了英雄王仓促组织起的背后的盾牌，

而射手的弓矢则撕裂了精心打造的黄金甲。

烟尘散去，吉尔伽美什王的左臂已然不复，

但他的前路也被乖离剑的余波扫清，

库兰的猛犬失去了半身，依然苟活，

正面迎击的亚瑟王血染胸甲，双膝触地。

英雄王在内心当中发出恶毒的诅咒，

诅咒他那两面三刀的弄臣的背叛，

诅咒让他遭此屈辱的命运的无常，

诅咒最多的，自然是他背后被反击刺穿双腿的小人的卑劣。

但他的胜利已然在望，

四人的合击也只是让他重伤，

他召出飞舟维摩那，残余的盾牌足以让他应对弓兵失去底力的暗算。

只需清理掉战场，他便可轻松地走入城堡，获取应有的战利品。

但是他已经永远失去了机会，

复仇的琴声从地底响起；

汹涌的杀意混入音乐之中，

编织成的是令人五内俱焚的安魂曲。

激昂的变奏化为舞动的梦魇，

如同将寒冰与热炭置于肺腑之内，

回响的和声是粉碎灵魂的呼喊，

至高的神啊，请赐予我怜悯。

吉尔伽美什脚步趔趄，从船上跌下，

他的内脏已经如同他脚下的大地般破碎。

灰衣的复仇者，被流言所扭曲的无辜的怪物，

安东尼奥·萨列里的亡魂从被粉碎的地面的缝隙中飞出，

燎原之刃上凝聚的是嘲笑与中伤的恶意，

所斩落的，正是英雄王那因惊讶和恐惧扭曲的头颅！

* * *

自满则败，自矜则愚。——《周易》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是对于史诗的一种尝试，第二节之前写好的，那时候还不打算写史诗，所以体裁感觉不是很契合。我以后绝对不会再试第二次，累死了。  
> 对于萨列里宝具的描写参考了韩愈的《听颖师弹琴》：“颖乎尔诚能，无以冰炭置我肠！”  
> 感谢某人对于塔罗牌相关的帮助。  
> 狂狗的外貌描写借鉴了维基百科，相关设定之后会一块贴上来，狂化程度和具体机能和黑狗有些差别。大狗我的设定是狂化反而会提升战斗力，同时和海兽的结合可以下降神性。  
> 结尾一如既往的戛然而止，鬼知道什么时候下次更新，我希望能填上这个坑。


End file.
